


It Could Be Worse

by katsgoldenmagic



Series: Different Path [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 58,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsgoldenmagic/pseuds/katsgoldenmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when it couldn't get worse the fates find a way to make it just so. Someone is determined to make the Pendragon's pay for their crimes against magic, even at the expense of others. what is intended takes a different path that leads to something unexpected. This is set after S4E2 and deviates from canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could Be Worse

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on FF.net
> 
> I had no Beta so the errors are mine. Sorry.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Just a Normal Day**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Rise and shine oh princely one! The sun is up and the air is fresh and clean! It s a beautiful day and we common folk have been up for hours toiling away hard at work!" Merlin calls out over his shoulder as he sweeps the thick curtains away from the windows. "It's time for the lazy nobles to pour themselves out of bed so they can acknowledge the efforts of the little folk!"

"I hate you." Mutters the lumps tucked under a thick quilt upon the bed.

"We really need to work on your presentation of appreciation Arthur," Merlin says crisply as he moves from the window towards the large bed. "As Crown Prince and serving Regent, you re supposed to inspire dedication from your people." he says as he practically bounces the last few steps to the bed. "So get out of bed and inspire me!"

A deep groan is heard under the covers in reply.

"Oh come on now," the energetic servant says as he reaches out to firmly grasp both quilt and top sheet into his fists, "This waking up like a hibernating bear every morning is growing old and boring." With a whoosh of effort, both the sheet and quilt and torn from the burrowed figure curled up on the bed.

"Hold on." Arthur grumbles, "Let me finish my dream, first." Pausing, the blonde royal s brow furrows slightly as if in deep concentration. That moment passes quickly, and is soon followed by a cruel grin. "Amazing!" He says as he opens his eyes. "Even when I dream of publicly hanging you for your sickly sweet morning cheerfulness, you still manage an annoying perky smile as the rope tightens around that skinny neck of yours."

Clicking his tongue against the inside of this cheek in a disapproving manner, Merlin turns from the bed towards the table and the waiting breakfast table. "What would your father think if he were to learn that you dream so intimately about your servants?" He asks with a cheeky tone. His words are followed quickly by a sharp intake of breath, "Uhm." he says as his expression takes on a veil of guilt, "I Shouldn t have said that."

"That's alright Merlin. I find myself referring to my father the way he was rather than how he is. You and I both know that he wouldn t react to anything remotely shocking." Arthur says in a tight, carefully contained whisper. "I can't think of a single thing that would rattle him from his current state." Shaking his head sadly, the Prince Regent adds, "Even my Uncle Agravaine seems convinced that we can't continue as we have for much longer."

Reaching the table, Merlin frowns in distaste at the mention of the Lord Agravaine, but he says nothing. Instead, he sighs with guilt as his friend s thoughts seem to be move down a darker path than intended. "At least the people seem satisfied with you ruling as Regent." he says firmly while he arranges the Princes breakfast onto the table, "I myself have no objection to following you down a path of utter boredom for a change." Looking over his shoulder with a bright smile, he adds, "I believe in you Arthur, and I'm sure your father does as well. If anyone can lure the Kings back to his senses, you can."

Arthur rolls his eyes at his servant's words. "Are you really as simple as you sound?" he mutters while he turns and sits heavily in his chair. When no answer comes, the Prince snorts and reaches out to grab a slice of crispy bacon. Holding up his other hand to stall any response, the blonde noble adds, "Don t answer that .. "

Merlin chuckles softly, opening his mouth to offer a clever response, but no sound comes forth. A strange whisper drifting upon the winds robs the warlock of all thought. Looking to the window with a furrowed brow, he reaches out with his magic to search for what was said and its source.

"... l tan giefstol cunnan sarnes demm ..."

Frowning deeply and tilting his head slightly so to listen more intently, Merlin takes a step towards the window. It was there. Too far to be touched, and yet near enough to be felt there is a bitter scent of something foul being woven into the fabric of life. His lips move, silently mouthing what he thinks he has heard. 'Let the throne know pain loss?' Taking another step closer to the window, anything further that might be heard is lost with the impact of a chunk of bread bounces off his head. "What'd you do that for?" the warlock snaps out as he turns back towards the source of the artillery.

Holding his chin high, Arthur gives his servant a withering look, "Clearly, you are simple and an idiot. I ve called you three times to fill my goblet and you offer nothing more than a blank stare out the window." Holding up his goblet, the Prince lifts his brow expectantly.

Bending down to pick up the morning's weapon of choice, Merlin shakes the chunk of bread at the Prince. "I've a mind to tell the Baker what you do with the bread she slaves over a hot oven to make." He says in a disapproving tone. Tossing the bread onto the tray, the dark haired young man takes the pitcher of water and fills the offered goblet. "I know I wouldn't want to make her feel unappreciated."

"You'd lose out as much as I would. I know as fact that at least half of what you bring up from the kitchen is for yourself." The Prince says with a laugh as he raises his goblet to his lips.

Reaching out to snatch a piece of bacon, Merlin glares rebelliously at the Prince. "You should consider yourself lucky that I'm willing to overlook most of your prattish behavior."

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**News and Plotting**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As the first light of dawn breaks over the white stone walls of Camelot, the city and occupants of the castle stir from their beds to start a new day. Those who are waking join those who've been vigilantly watchful through the night. "Last night's patrol is back!" Calls out a guard from the wall, "They arrive two men down!"

With the announcement, a weary trio of knights canters their horses over the bridge, charging into the castle's courtyard. Once dismounted, there is a flurry of activity as messengers are dispatched to alert of Prince Regent and Sir Leon that news awaits them in the Throne Room at their earliest convenience.

Blissfully unaware of the patrol's return, another is drawn from his sleep in way that is unique among the residents of Camelot.

"… feorhlíf ac …"

The sound, or the perception of the sound, draws Merlin from his sleep. Pulling his pillow over his face, he frowns deeply. "Can dreams get any stranger?" he asks aloud as he rolls on his side to glance at the light seeping through the window of his room. "Life for …..?" he whispers with confusion as he mulls over the few words heard in the moments between sleep and awareness.

"Merlin!" Gaius calls out from the lower room. "Prince Arthur has sent a message that you are to meet him in the Throne Room."

Tossing aside the covers, Merlin hurries from his bed, grabbing his clothing as he makes his way to the door. "Did he say anything about what's going on?" he says opening his door and peering down towards his guardian.

"Not a word, but the messenger seemed stirred up so it must be something serious." Gaius said with a frown. Lifting a plate, he offers the boy a large wedge of bread and two thick slices of cheese. "It's not much, but it'll fill your belly until you have a better chance to get something to eat."

Hurrying down the few stairs to the main room, Merlin snatches the bread and cheese from the plate without stopping. "I'm sure it's nothing." He says as he disappears out the door.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"It's done sister," Whispers Aristides as he enters the stone common room of a little used fortress a day's ride from Camelot. "Potions are made, the traps are set, and the cells prepared."

A smile touches upon Agatha's lips as she reaches out to warm her hands at the small fire in the center of the room. "I am ready." She says softly.

"It is a great thing you do, my sister." Aristides says reaching to gently place his hand upon Agatha's slender shoulder.

"So many times in the past years we've tried to find a way to bring either death or understanding to the Pendragon's" Gervaise says harshly, "Always there is something that blinds the message or protects them against a deadly blow." Moving to stand beside his friends, the tall black haired sorcerer glances at the faces of the group now convening around the fire.

"The patrol from Camelot has just returned to their home." Loup calls out as he enters the hall. "It won't be long before they send out a group to dispatch the bandits."

"Our combined power is too great to be overcome" The witch Irenaeus purrs wickedly as she glides into the room a moment after Loup. "Let Camelot's best wear themselves out against our Mercenaries so that they can fall under our spells."

"Would it make more sense to just strike down the young Pendragon?" The witch Verena asks as she enters looks up from her resting place against the wall. "Would this not break his father and end their rule swifter than our plot?"

"We've discussed this at length," Agatha says as she turns to scan the faces of her league of fellow sorcerers. "The product of our enchantments cannot be denied when witnessed, nor can it be ignored." Hardened eyes glance once more from face to face before she continues. "We have all lost children, lovers, and friends, to the madness that Uther Pendragon spreads. Let him and his own now feel what we have felt all these years."

"Yes, but have we over complicated the matter?" Martina calls out from the shadows of the common room. "Even now in the breath before the plot takes hold, it seems more than needed to gain satisfaction for the years of pain."

"You're too gentle a soul Martina." laughs Declan from the opposite side of the room, "As is your cousin Teuta."

"Your word brings no argument, Declan." Teuta says softly from her seat beside Martina. "A simple plot is still within our reach. Murder most foul instead of the complications of enchantments and choices made."

Aristides laughs, "Simple has always failed us my friends. Here stand nine where there once was fifteen."

"And if we succeed, there will stand eight." Martina snaps harshly as her gaze falls upon Agatha. "A life for a life when that life offers no promise of success."

"It is my choice" Agatha snaps firmly. "I stand by it without regret." Rubbing her hands together over the flames she closes her eyes as if imagining that which is to come. "There is little chance of failure and many chances for success. Trust in the decision of this group."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The throne room is boiling with activity by the time Merlin arrives. "Okay, so it might be something," he mutters as he stretches his neck to look crowd. Spying Arthur near the throne with a group of knights, the slender dark haired young man ducks and weaves around knights, advisors, and the occasional curious servant.

"Gather six knights, and provisions for three days." Arthur says as he glances between Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine. "Have all ready to leave in an hour." Movement to his left draws his attention and he lifts his hand to beacon his Manservant to approach. "Merlin, we're to leave in an hour. Prepare my armor and pack up the essentials. I'll be back in my rooms as soon as I finish up here."

"Did I hear right? Three days?" Merlin asks as he comes to a stop beside the Prince Regent. "And chain not plate? Anything else, Sire?" Arthur offers two nods and a quick shake of his head before turning his attention to a pair of advisors, silently dismissing his manservant to his duties.

"Right then," Merlin complains as he retreats back through the crowd to reach the hall. "He couldn't have just sent word to pack for three days. No, can't have that, what fun would there be in saving a loyal servant the bother of having to squeeze through this crowd."

Any further complaints fall silently into a frown as the raven haired youth catches sight of Lord Agravaine entering the hall. Forgetting his own tasks that need done, Merlin watches his friend's uncle sweep through the crowd with an air of importance. Frowning, he watches until the tall Lords dark figure is swallowed into the crowd. "Bootlicking weasel, I hope he's not going," The warlock grumbles under his breath before he trots off to do Arthur's bidding.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Charging In**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

There was something incredibly exciting about riding out with the Knights of Camelot. With a wind created by speed, red cloaks elegantly billowing behind six of the seven riders. Rays of golden sunlight touch upon the cloaks gold trimmed dragon patches. Silvery shimmers of steel chainmail join with the gold to reflect the light of morning. As a whole, the vision that darts forth from the castle is impressive enough to draw the attention of the noblest down to the poorest soul who call the legendary land of Camelot their home.

In the midst of this, the simply clad rider in the group glances around as they cantered across the bridge leading away from the castle, Merlin chuckles at the audience that always seemed to gather around for the departure of a unit of Knights. Catching sight of Lord Agravaine's scowling face, the dark haired servant looks away so not to draw attention to himself.

"They probably think you're the bravest in the lot of us," Gwaine calls out with a grin as he nudges his horse closer to Merlin's. "I often wonder that myself," the roguish Knight chuckles. "Who else might journey with us without a lick of armor."

"If only they knew," Merlin laughs back, "Armor isn't needed to gather firewood, cook, and keep after the whims and needs of the kingdom's spoiled Prince."

Turning his face into the wind, Gwaine spies the back of Arthur s head at the lead of the group. "I don't know about that my friend. Our beloved leader is dangerously cranky when he's forced to sleep on the ground. Armor may be an absolute requirement."

Snickering at Gwaine s good natured teasing, Merlin shakes his head. "I'll take my chances with Arthur's moods. Besides, when we reach wherever we re going I'd rather keep any would be attackers thinking I'm harmless enough to be ignored. It works in my favor to keep their attention on those of you running around with sharp pointy things."

"Indeed," Gwaine says with a twinkle in his eyes. "What would a Knight be without his sharp pointy things."

"So", Merlin calls out as he nudges his own horse a little ahead of his friends own, "Where are we going again?"

"We're off to dispatch bandits in the north." Sir Leon replies back from over his shoulder, "Last night's patrol encountered a dozen or so harassing local travelers."

"Didn't we do that last week?" Merlin calls out with a furrowed brow.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Long elegant fingers gently stroke the beautifully inscribed iron collar. "It is a thing of beauty, and yet its touch is so horribly cruel." Irenaeus mutters as she withdraws her hand from the focus of her attention. Her tone is riddled with no small amount of hostility. "Why do we subject ourselves to its presence if we have no absolute proof that we might meet this rumored guardian of Camelot?"

"Is it tested yet?" Aristides asks as he glances at the collar.

"Not yet. Would you volunteer?" Irenaeus asks Aristides with a wicked glimmer in her eyes. "Certainly an act that would be a small price to pay in case we need it for our plot."

"Why guard against a rumor." Snorts Loup, "Who of our kind would protect such animals that oppress us. Irenaeus is right, why subject ourselves to the presence of such a cruel device."

"We agreed to take all precautions to see our plot come to pass." Declan says impatiently. "This is part of our preparations. Test it if you like, or not if you so choose, but it comes with us." Pausing his words to look upon the collar he frowns. "If we find that the rumored guardian of the Prince is just the gabbing of old women, then we'll leave the device in the accursed woods where we bring them down."

Stepping forward, Verena holds her head high. "Test it on me, and be done with it. Our moment grows near and we all have more important things to accomplish."

Reaching forth, Irenaeus takes the collar from the table. Her cruel and wicked expression wavers slightly at the feel of the metal in her hands. Hurrying as if to rid herself of the burden held, she quickly opens the hinged collar and snaps it firmly around the other witches neck. "Let the test be done." she mutters.

Verena gasps and all color drains from her face. "It's as if it takes your breath away while harshly smothering the beating of your heart." Reaching up with a shaking hand intent upon removing the offending collar, the witch is stopped with a gentle touch.

"Try your magic first." Declan says softly

Nodding once, Verena turns her hand palm up and whispers "beorht" to bring forth a light into her hand. Frowning, she closes her eyes to concentrate and repeats "beorht". Satisfied, and more than a little anxious to remove the offending devise, the witch quickly reaches up to snatch the collar off her neck. "It works and by the gods, I hope to never feel the touch of that thing again." She says as she tosses it onto the table.

"Let us go then." Aristides says, watching Irenaeus nudge the collar into a bag attached to her waist. By nights end we ll know if our preparations have been enough.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"We are stopping soon aren't we Arthur?" Merlin asks as he manages to get his horse parallel with his Master s mount.

The Blonde Prince's head turns to give his servant a curious look. "Why is it that I think there will be some complaint forthcoming about either a growling belly or a sore bottom?" Arthur says as he turns his attention back to the trail before them.

"I'm more concerned with your Knights getting a good meal and a fair measure of rest before they re forced to slash and stab who knows how many bandits waiting for us along the road." Merlin snaps back with a serious tone. "And you know what you're like when you have to kill on an empty stomach."

"How noble of you to think of our needs, Merlin." Arthur says with a smirk.

"Of course," Merlin replies with a sassy toss of his head. "It is what you drag me along for on this little outings, isn't it?"

"Oh?" Arthur asks as he raises his hand in a halting motion, "I thought it was for the entertainment value." Pulling his mount to a halt, the Knights behind him do the same. "Make camp for the night here," The Prince says as he sweeps his hand to the level ground to the right of the trail. "Merlin see about gathering firewood, and Leon, set the guard." Turning his horse towards the intended campground, the Prince adds, "Tomorrow we'll find our quarry and dispatch them while rested."

As the last glimmers of the day fades into the western horizon, the Knights of Camelot settle round the fire, partaking of bread cheese and dried meats, thoughtfully packed by the Prince's servant. With Sir Richard and Sir Elyan posted on Guard detail, Aurther, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, and Robert relax in the warmth of the camp fire.

The exception in the group once more stands apart from the others. In the shadows just outside the ring of light cast from the fire, Merlin stands with his arms folded over his chest, staring out into the darkness. Pressing his lips tightly in concentration he looks around for something to explain the uneasy fluttering in his mind. Something's off, and he can't quite place it.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asks quietly as he silently steps up behind his servant.

Unfolding his arms and shifting his feet, Merlin looks over his shoulder into Arthur s concerned face. "Nothing I'm sure. Probably just a little tired." He says with a smile.

Reaching up Arthur offers a reassuring squeeze on Merlin's shoulder. "Get some rest then, I imagine tomorrow will be a busy day."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Midnight**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The soft white-blue light of a full moon filters down through the tree tops as the hour approaches midnight. Sir Leon and Sir Robert move in a circular patter just outside the light cast from the still burning fire in the center of camp. The air is chilled but the fire keeps all but those on guard comfortably warm. Slow even breaths and the occasional snore can be heard from the men fast asleep at various points around the fire.

An owl calls out and a flutter of wings quickly follows. Merlin turns and opens his eyes to search the lighted nightscape for the source of the sounds. Finding nothing, the Warlock rolls onto his back and slings his arm over his eyes to block the bright moonlight

"It's difficult to sleep when the moon is so bright," Arthur comments softly to no one in particular.

Merlin smiles at the comment and opens his mouth to reply, but anything that might have been said is drowned out by a shout and sounds of battle.

"We're under attack!" Sir Robert cries out as he adjusts his stance to face two presumed bandits. His sword goes up in time to block a vicious swing of an axe. As the axe is pushed back, the knight's sword drops down to block an underhanded stab of a short blade aimed for his hip. Before the warning is finished, both Arthur and Merlin are upright and moving.

On the opposite side of the camp, Sir Leon is bringing down the hilt of his weapon, crashing it firmly against the top of an attackers head. The distinct crunching sound of bone giving way to metal echo's in response to the strike. Stepping forward, the tall knight draws back his blade and swings forward with a grunt, aiming to cut a blow from shoulder to hip. "We're surrounded on all sides!" He calls out in warning to his fellow knights as they scramble to full awareness from blissful sleep.

Not more than a few steps beyond the light of the camp fire, Arthur is met by two sword bearing bandits, each intent upon running him through with their blades. The first bandit goes down in a matter of moments, falling victim to a blade inserted easily into the man's stomach. Blood darkens Pendragon's blade as the Prince fights on, finding that the second attacker is more proficiency with his weapon

Holding no weapon, all that Merlin can do is watch and call out warnings. "Behind you Arthur!" he calls out as he watches a third bandit circle around in what appears to be an attempt to catch the Prince unaware. Quickly looking up, the Warlock finds no convenient branches to drop from above. Near panic washes over his face as the soon to be back stabbing bandit draws near to Arthur's position.

"There." The dark haired servant hisses as he catches sight of a downed sapling just behind the fighting Prince. Stretching out his hand, he whispers the command "Astandan". As his eyes briefly flash gold, the sapling rises up and smacks the would be attacker solidly in the face.

Taking a moment to watch as Arthur's superior strength and skill beats his second attacker to his knees, Merlin turns and glances around to check the other knight's situation. A pleased grin replaces worry. The fighting is nearly done.

As the sound of metal on metal falls silent, the Knights of Camelot each take a turn to glance around cautiously waiting for a second wave. "Is this it?" Sir Robert calls out as he turns in a circle looking some challenge that may hide in the shadows.

"The patrol reported a dozen bandits." Arthur snaps out as he moves from Knight to Knight to inspect the filth that now bleeds into the forest floor. Frowning he looks up into the trees.

"There should be some ranged to accompany the melee," Sir Leon says, almost as if thinking aloud.

"Exactly," Arthur grumbles as he continues to scan the tree tops.

"These men seemed ill prepared," Gwaine comments as he searches the body of a fallen bandit. "No armor and little skill."

"Desperation during hard times is the hallmark of a bandit." Elyan says as his toe knocks against one of the fallen.

"We were better prepared," Sir Richard says as he kneels to wipe his bloodied blade over the leaves carpeting the forest floor. "But it could have been worse."

"It was too easy," Arthur says dropping his gaze to his knights.

Several crisp twangs echo in the air, followed by ominous hisses that end with sickly sounding plunks as crossbow bolts find targets among the travelers from Camelot. Though none said it, it did indeed get worse. The first to fall is Sir Robert who takes a bolt between the eyes. A second bolt skims along Sir Leon's leg, bringing forth a hiss of pain as the Knight dives behind a large tree.

"Take cover!" Arthur calls out as he drops and rolls through the leaves that coat the forest floor before coming to rest behind a downed tree.

Merlin searches the trees. His sharp eyesight quickly finds four hidden in the treetops. His eyes flash with a burst of power that sends the arches airborne to their doom. A second flash of gold slows time, allowing the Warlock time to drop down to the forest floor, out of the path of a well-aimed bolt.

Sir Richard is not so lucky. As he hits the ground a bolt finds its mark. From the top of his head, clean through with the sharp tip coming out his lower jaw, the Knight's life is ended with a single shot.

Unaware that the archers have been magically dislodged from their tree top perches, Arthur motions his knights towards the source of the ranged volley.

When the Knights move forward, carefully taking cover behind trees and brush, Merlin pulls himself up on his hands and knees. He alone knows that the danger is now past and that there is little need to hurry. He finds no comfort in the knowledge. Instead, the Warlock looks sadly to the fallen knights. Guilt flickers in his eyes and he whispers "I'm sorry, I should have been quicker." Fully rising to his feet, the Warlock takes a hesitant step towards Sir Richard, the closer of the two downed Knights.

"Help," a woman's voice calls out. "Help us."

Looking over his shoulder, Merlin spies two women stumbling towards the camp, moving erratically in the moonlit forest. Confusion flickers across his face as he turns to take in the sight of the two women. With a furrowed brow and a frown he moves closer before he speaks. "Whatever has you traveling at this hour?" The Warlock asks. Looking past the women, along the path that they appear to have travelled, he adds, "And where have you come from? Surely we would have heard you well before the bandit's attack."

"The bandits, the attack was so fast," says the more stable of the two women in a shaky tone that hints of fear.

"Let me help," Merlin says as he tucks an arm around the woman who appears weaker and perhaps injured.

The stronger of the two women steps back, relinquishing her burden into the able hands of the dark haired young man. "Everyone else was killed," she whimpers in a voice that almost sounds terrified.

An instant later the woman in Merlin's arms swoons, causing him to stumble to his knees. Distracted by the sudden shift of weight from the woman's faint, Merlin struggles to keep from dropping her. Glancing up, in the direction that Arthur and the Knights had gone, the warlock says reassuringly, "My friends will be back soon."

"No, I don't think they will." The woman's terrified voice is now replaced with a cruel sarcasm.

In the blink of an eye, the circumstances change. An iron collar flashes in the moonlight as it is quickly applied to Merlin's long neck with a deafening *SNAP*. Before the Warlock can fully utter as gasp at the pain caused by the loss of his power, the witch Irenaeus reaches forward to attach a heavy lock through the loops on each side of the closed seam of the collar.

As Merlin pitches forward, out of balance and suffocating with the loss of his magic, the woman thought to be in a dead faint pushes him away. "Traitor," Martina snarls as she dislodges herself from the struggling young man. Standing up the witch moves a few steps away from their captive. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

"What?" Merlin gasps as his finger curl around the collar in a fruitless attempt to dislodge the source of his torture. "Why?" His body quivers as he struggles against the affects of the device around his neck. A hateful look and a swift kick to the head is the only answer received. As his vision spirals into oblivion, the Warlock catches sight of several flashes of gold in the area where Arthur and his Knights should be.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**It Get's Worse**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Where are we?" Gwaine mutters as he comes to awareness in the pitch darkness. The sound of chains skittering across the cold stone floor seems unnaturally loud as the Knight shifts himself into a sitting position. "Hello?" He adds when no sound comes forth. "Anyone else in here?"

A sharp intake of air reveals a second occupant in the dark chamber. "I'm here, wherever that might be." Leon says calmly. The sound of movement follows the words spoken. "I think my leg has stopped bleeding. Is anyone else injured?"

"My head feels like someone bounced it off a tree," Gwaine complains as he shifts his position to feel around for contact with anyone that might still be out cold.

"I saw Elyan and Prince Arthur go down." Leon says as he too begins to search in the darkness.

"Percival was struck with the same spell as I," Gwaine grumbles.

Chains rattle from a new spot in the darkness. "Ow," grumbles Elyan, "My head is near ready to explode."

"Mine as well," Percival says quietly, "What hit us?"

"Magic," hisses Arthur as he too joins the others in the land of the conscious. "Who is here?"

"Percival, Gwaine, Elyan, and myself, are with you." Leon replies.

"Merlin?" Arthur asks with a slight amount of hesitation.

"I'm here," Merlin says softly, offering no hint of movement or further details.

"Have our captors announced themselves?" Arthur asks as he shifts his position.

"It's just us and the darkness." Gwaine says, stating the obvious, "And we're chained just so that we cannot reach anyone else in the room."

"I've checked the chains and the shackles for flaws, and mine at least are well made." Elyan says flatly, offering an expert's evaluation of the equipment holding them."

The sliding of a bolt seems unnaturally loud in the darkness.

"Seems our wait is over," Arthur says flatly.

A second bolt slides, and hinges squeaks in protest as a door cracks the darkness, offering an outline of light of the opening door. A torch is the first thing to enter. The intense light after the pitch black darkness causes the occupants to squint and struggle to hold up their shackled wrists up to shield their eyes.

"I demand our release." Arthur says boldly as he looks beyond the light of the torch to view hooded figures.

Stubbornly ignoring the Prince's demand, the hooded figure holds his torch up as he enters. The flickering flame of the torch causes wavering shadows around the large cell, revealing the location and shape of each captive. After carefully considering each captive, the torch bearer moves to stand near Leon. Offering a single node in the knight's direction a male voice firmly says, "Take him first."

Leon frowns deeply and pushes back towards the wall as if to brace himself for a struggle.

From the hall, two figures join the first. One lifts a delicate hand towards Leon, whispering a simple spell for restraining, "Eorograp innan Abaedan", a gentle female voice whispers. From under the hood there is a brief glimpse of gold as the witches magic is called upon. With movement that can only be described as elegant, the delicate hand of the witch turns slightly. "Onlucan" she whispers and again the spell is accompanied by a brief shimmer of gold from under the concealing fabric of her hood.

As the shackles snap open and fall away to the floor, Leon's eyes go wide with concern as his strong form is held motionless. Either shocked into silence or restrained by the magic, the tall knight offers no words of protest as two more enter the cell.

"Cease the use of your magic and tell us what you want." Arthur growls out as he tugs at his chains. Anger and frustration color the Prince's face as the two men dragged the magically restrained knight from the room. "Have you no honor? If you have issue with Camelot, then let my Knights and my servant go. Take up your issues with me."

As the torch holding figure continues to ignore the Prince, Arthur tugs twice more at his chains. Turning, he looks into the face of each knight, taking great pride in their expressions of strength and courage. When his gaze turns to Merlin, the blonde noble is quick to display concern. "Merlin?"

In the dim light, the dark haired young man is pale and shivering as he lies curled up on his side with a pinched expression and tightly closed eyes. The Prince's servant is shackled and chained at his wrists, just as the others and there is little evidence of injury. Still, his appearance is worrysome. As Arthur says his name, Merlin open's his eyes and offers a strained smile. "Just resting," he offers reassuringly.

"Take him as well," The torch holding figure says with a nod to Percival, interrupting anything further that either servant or Prince might say. The two returning men who had dragged Leon away, look at Percival and then at each other and back again to Percival.

"My Lord? It might be best if we got help in moving that one." One of the two men says, revealing hesitation in dragging such a well-built Knight

"Then use your magic if his bulk is too much for you," the torch bearer snaps impatiently.

Beside him, the witch holds her hand up to her mouth, covering a laugh.

The apparent leader of the group sweeps his free hand towards Percival to return the attention to the calm Knight. "Proceed sister."

Where Leon's expression showed panic in the face of magic, Percival's shows an inner calm as if resolved to endure things outside his control until the time came where he could act. In this moment, as the witch repeated the spells that restrained him and unlocked his shackles, the muscular Knight showed remarkable patience.

When the shackles snap open the two men from the hall enter the cell as they did before. "I leave the magic to you Declan." The quieter of the two says in a low voice.

Nodding, Declan lifts a hand towards Percival and whispers "Astandee ond aefterfyle" Had to large Knight had any control, he might have struggled ungracefully as his body rose up a few inches from the floor. Turning the two men walked out of the cell and Percival drifted along behind.

"Now that would be a handy trick to know." Gwaine comments as his fellow Knight disappears into the hall. Realizing that he might have said something inappropriate, the roguish Knight glances quickly towards Arthur. Finding an angry glare, he shrinks back and adds, "What? I'm not saying it should be an exception to the law. I only said it would be handy."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

In another part of the fortress, a dozen cells faces inward towards an area that might be considered to be an arena. Of those twelve cells, four are filled. Two hooded figures stand in the center of the arena preparing chains and a circle of free standing fire pits.

"What do you think they're doing?" Elyan asks as he hangs his arms outside of the bars of his cage.

"No clue," Leon says as he rattles the door of his own cage, testing the strength of both the wood and iron.

"Looks almost like a fighting ring." Gwaine says as he presses his face against the bars, inspecting the area for possible escape opportunities. "It's definitely part of a dungeon system. We stayed on the same floor as our original cell."

"There are still two from our group missing," Percival points out as he too rattles the door of his cage. "Perhaps they intend to have the Prince and Merlin fight, though to be honest if our captors were interested in entertainment of that sort; they would pit the Prince against one of us."

"I suspect something sinister," Leon says as he checks the stability of the hinges of his cage doors. "Though we can only guess at the worst since our captors have offered nothing in the way of information."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The lack of interaction continues as Elyan and then Gwaine follow Leon and Percival out of the cell, magically restrained and dragged to some unseen point outside the cold stone cell. Arthur continued to make demands, shout insults and received nothing for his efforts. His Knights were led away and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Still, the Prince could not disguise his expression of confusion at what played out next.

"You can take him now," the Torch bearer says flatly as he moves towards Arthur.

Nothing is said as the witch moves to stand beside the unmoving servant. Casting the spell to unlock the arm and ankle shackles, the woman pokes him with the tip of her foot. "Our time has come boy." She says with a laugh. "What fun we'll have together."

The witch glances up as a shadow fills the doorway. "Hurry up sister. Help me drag our little pet off into our parlor." With his shackles gone, and no restraining spell applied. Merlin draws himself up weakly to his knees with the intent to make things difficult for his captors. Unfortunately, the magical restraining collar is wreaking havoc on his balance and his strength. Dizziness takes hold and there is little he can manage beyond keeping the contents of his stomach down while he, like the others, is dragged out of the cell.

"Where are you taking him!" Arthur calls out as he watches helplessly as the last of his group is carried off. Left alone, his frustrations take hold and he begins to tug at the chains once more. Turning his glare back to the torch bearer, "He is just a servant. What honor is there in harming a servant?"

"If our positions were reversed, I'd worry more about your own situation." The torchbearer says flatly as he reaches up to push back the fabric of his hood. "My name is Aristides, and I think the time has come for your and I to have a little talk."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Preparations**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Merlin:**

The Warlock offers no resistance as the witches drag him from the cell. As nausea rises up in response to the movement, the unwilling servant allows himself to be a dead weight, forcing his captors to put forth more of an effort to drag him to their goal. A soft groan escapes his lips as his head sways, causing raw skin to brush cruelly against the magic suppressing collar. Born with magic, the forced blocking of his power caused a vicious cycle within his body. Deep inside, Merlin's magic churns against the blockade locked around his neck, seeking release. The suppressed power causes the appearance of small blisters under and around the collar as it seeks a path to escape.

It is a struggle to concentrate, but doing nothing was no option. "Nothing you do is making any sense. What are you expecting to accomplish" the Merlin mutters as he struggles to lift his head. An expression of pain flickers across his face as his eyes open to take in the details of his surroundings.

"Your traitorous actions alone deserve our attention and retaliation." Irenaeus growls. As she speaks, her grip on Merlin's arm tightens. "You are a criminal who uses his gifts of sorcery to protect those who would see you burned for the acts of protection."

"Be calm Irenaeus," the other woman says softly. "Let us not engage him in fruitless chatter."

"It makes me feel better, Martina." Irenaeus snarls back. "As it is, it turns my stomach to see one of our own kind aiding those monsters."

"Arthur will make a great King," Merlin protests.

"In the end, nothing we say will change the outcome. Let him wonder and worry at what is to come." Martina replies. "Surely his part in what is to come is just reward for the protection he provides."

The Warlock furrows his brow, clearly trying to make sense of what is being said. "What part?" Merlin asks cautiously. Once more the Prince's servant is ignored. The two witches shift their path and turn from the lighted hall to enter a small room. The scents of burning candles mingle with the rich earthy aromas of dried and fresh herbs much like the rooms he shares with Gaius.

Inside the room, another woman works silently at a small table. A delicate brow arches upward in consideration as the woman stops work and looks upon the face of their unwilling guest. Turning fully from the table, she closes the distance and reaches out a hand to gently stroke the side of Merlin's face. "How beautiful you are," the woman whispers.

"You can find beauty in anything, Teuta." Irenaeus says in a tone of insult.

Pouting slightly, Teuta offers Irenaeus a hurt expression. "Strap him in that chair," she says as she nods towards mentioned furniture the middle of the room. "I will need his shirt and jacket removed, and his trousers loosened." Turning away, the gentle woman returns to her work.

Threatened with the loss of clothing, Merlin attempts to fight back to escape what these women have planned. Unfortunately, the woman Irenaeus is much stronger than he had expected. His sudden attempt to resist is met with his being firmly pushed back into the chair with the witch's hand gripping his throat. "Give me cause and you'll find me more than willing to use you as a focus of my ever present anger." Digging her fingernails into the sides of his throat, cutting off his air, she allows a long moment to pass before she finally releases her grip.

Chuckling softly, Martina steps forward and raises a hand towards the seated Warlock. "Eorograp innan Abaedan," she says whispering the spell to restrain him. With her other hand, the witch draws a dagger. "Be thankful it is I who disrobes you. I am sure Irenaeus would draw blood if it were left to her." With that she slips the dagger through the kerchief and down one sleeve of the jacket and shirt. Repeating the path with the knife on the other sleeve and then down the front of the garments, the fabric falls away, revealing Merlin's pale flesh.

Looking into the servant's eyes and offering an amused grin, Martina plucks at the lacings of Merlin's trousers with the tip of her dagger, cutting the fastenings so to reveal the man's upper abdomen. "Is that fear I see in your eyes?" She asks.

If the restraining spell allowed him to speak, Merlin would have said yes.

As Merlin is prepared, the witch Teuta continues her preparations. Whispering soft words of magic, the woman's eyes glow golden at various points of during the spoken spell. In the mortar, a strange shimmering paste is being pounded and mixed with a lavender colored potion.

"Since you're set here, I'm going to go and help Aristides and Verena," Irenaeus says as she turns and leaves the room without waiting for a response.

"Done." Teuta says with no small amount of satisfaction. "We're ready to being." As the witch speaks, she moves to the opposite side of the room where a number of small bottles sit upon a single shelf. After mulling over the choices, the woman selects two vials of a deep red liquid, one of a brilliant emerald green, and one final which is the color of mud.

"Which will you do first?" Martina asks.

"This brown," Teuta says as she hold up the brown muddish vial, "Then red, green, and red again. One after each Rune." Tucking the vials into a hidden pocket of her skirt, the witch lifts the mortar and a crude brush. "If you could tip him back, it will be easier to draw the rune and administer the potion."

Martina nods as she moves her way around the chair. Standing directly behind their captive, the woman grabs the chair and leans the chair back. Candlelight flickers over the Warlock's pale flesh.

Dipping the brush into the shimmering paste, the witch tugs the opening of the trousers to one side as she beings the upward stroke of the first rune. "First the largest, most potent, and within it will be the other three." As she speaks, a large diamond that encompasses Merlins entire abdomen takes shape. When she completes the last stroke, she withdraws the mud colored vial. "Give him this," Teuta says. "Hold his nose if he refuses to swallow."

Nodding Martina takes the potion, reaches for Merlin's jaw and skillfully pry's open his jaw. As she pinches his nose closed, she dumps the entire contents of muddy brown liquid down his throat. "Done."

Closing her eyes to concentrate, Teuta sings the spell, "Acumendlicnes feorhlíf be pes túdorfæst blodorc ponne se faesl sy planting" As she speaks the last word of the spell, her eyes open and glow a wicked gold color. Merlin's eyes go wide as the spell of fertility is cast. Bound though he was by the restraining spell, his eyes reflect terror at what is being cast.

Looking down into Merlin's face, Martina smiles, "So you begin to see," she says softly. "So many of us have lost a child to Uther Pendragon's war." Her voice catches slightly and she lifts her gaze to watch as a second rune is being carefully drawn out with the shimmering paste.

There is pain in Martina's eyes, and it seems her mention of the elder Pendragon leaves herself momentarily lost in thought. "The potion sister," Teuta says softly, drawing the other witch back from her thoughts. She waves her hand a little in order to draw attention to a vial with a deep red liquid.

Again, Merlin's nose is held and the bitter potion is poured into his mouth. The body's need for air makes the swallowing a forgone conclusion. Frustration at his helplessness mingles with terror at the dark magic being forced upon his body causes a tear to escape from his eyes.

"A woman bearing a child is easily dismissed if not denied," Martina continues, this time keeping her eyes focused on the painting of the next rune so not to be captured but the emotions coursing in the warlock's eyes. "How do you suppose they will explain your growing belly when the planting of the seed is witnessed by the noble knights of Camelot?"

"We would have stood a better chance had we used one of the knights as the vessel." Another woman's voice calls out as she enters the room.

"So you have repeatedly said Verena." Martina says impatiently.

Moving towards the potions, the woman Verena continues as she gathers several vials onto a tray. "Which will be worse for the Pendragon's to bear? A child conceived by magic? A child carried within a man? Or that the man carrying the child is a lowly servant? Added together, there is little chance that he will survive a day upon their return." Pausing with her tray of potions, the witch looks on as their third rune is completed and the spell is spoken. "Beautiful work sister," she says as she retreats to the door and disappears into the hallway.

Frowning deeply as a third potion is poured down the Warlocks throat, Teuta steps away towards the table of potions and returns with a light blue concoction. "Give him this as well. If his heart continues to beat as fast as it is, he'll not survive long enough to complete our plans."

Merlin almost welcomes the soothing fuzzy haze that follows the consumption of the light blue potion. For the moment he couldn't think, and he couldn't be afraid.

**Arthur:**

" …I think the time has come for your and I to have a little talk."

Arthur narrows his eyes, "Let me guess," he says with no small amount of patience, "You're angry at my father for banning magic, and you've masterminded some great revenge plot." Pausing long enough to be sure that his words are heard, the Prince shakes his head with disgust. "You'll see an end result will be one of several possibilities with the most likely desired outcome being the death of my father and the return of magic."

Aristides glares, folding his arms over his chest. "We have discussed the repeated failures of others to bring about our peoples desired outcome."

"It's all rather tiresome," Arthur says sarcastically with an expression of disgust. He looked as if he had more to say on the matter, but for the moment very few knew how little his father now had to do with the ruling of the kingdom. Nearly all decisions were made by himself or his uncle.

Standing in the doorway to the cell, Irenaeus shakes her head. "I am told not to waste my time talking to them, and yet here you are doing the same." Stepping into the cell, she eyes the Prince critically. "Since he offers nothing but sarcasm, perhaps it's time to ply him with potions and set him along the path of our choosing."

"She's right," says Verena, appearing at the door to the cell with a tray filled with incense and potions. "Time grows too short for words. Teuta is nearly done."

"Very well," Aristides says with a deep frown.

As the woman holding the tray moves closer, the Prince eyes a dozen vials in a rainbow of colors. Curiosity flickers in his eyes for an instant, but that is quickly buried under a glare of stubbornness.

"Thirsty, my lord?" Irenaeus asks with a wicked laugh when she catches Arthur eyeing the potions, "Have no worry, sire, they are all for you." Lifting her hand she hisses out the restraining spell, "And this is only the first of many delights that you will be given this day."

Held immobile by the spell, confusion flickers in the Prince's eyes.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Dark Magic**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**The Knights**

Activity in the central area of the Knight's cells had slowed to the occasional appearance of their captors. Chains secured to the floor held waiting shackles. Over the course of what seemed to be an hour, though likely less, three heavy braziers were brought in and filled with a medley of herbs and petals.

"It smells like they're setting up a brothel." Gwaine mutter with a hint of humor as he absently bangs his head up against the bars of his cell door. "Wouldn't it be nice if they decided to provide us with a little entertainment?"

"Gwaine, only you would think such things," Elyan says shifting his position to gain a better view of the central room.

From his own cell, Leon watches in silence as a woman enters carrying a small metal bucket filled with smoking coals. Pausing at each brazier, she drops a coal into the pile of herbs and petals. Delicate tendrils of a whitish smoke drift outwards from the nest of herbs. "That is the scent found in the establishments where women sell their favors. I was once told that the scent can make a shy man bold"

"And willing to spend more money," Gwaine laughs. "It is an aphrodisiac, though I myself have no need of such things." Drawing in a deep breath of air the roguish Knight chuckles softly to himself. "Already I have a nice warm feeling."

"It's frown upon in Camelot since it borders on a vague definition of sorcery," Leon says flatly, "But it is still used since there I little fear of the King or the Prince wandering into the businesses."

"And of course the Knights and Guards won't enforce something that would cause the loss of privileges in the time honored establishments." Gwaine says with a teasing laugh.

"So what purpose is there to setting the herbs to smolder here?" Percival asks in a low voice that hints of innocence.

"Perhaps to torture Gwaine," Elyan suggests.

The sound of a door banging, followed by angry shouts bring the Knights to full alert. "Be ready in case it is a rescue attempt." Leon calls out in a loud whisper.

A shrill of terror rings out, vibrating through the stone to pierce the very souls of all who heard it. A thud against the door that separates the prison from the hall is quickly followed by more angry shouts.

"….though he was weakened by the collar." A male voice yells. "Hold him, damn it."

The door bursts open and slams roughly against the stone.

"He bit me," A second male voice complains as a screaming figure is tossed roughly into the open area in the middle of the cells. Landing heavily, the figure curls protectively into a ball. "Cast the restraining spell or by the gods I'll … "

"No!" Martina says interrupts with a firm tone, "There are too many enchantments on him as it is. Be patient, this burst of energy can't last much longer.

"Merlin?" Leon says in a voice barely above a whisper as he takes in the strange sight. Blinking several times, the noble Knight is shocked by the sight before him. Indeed, the shock is so great because the only recognizable aspect of the naked quivering figure is the dark raven hair. Never have they seen sp much of his pale white flesh, nor the strange markings that seem almost as tatoo's against his belly. The collar that he had been seen with earlier was still around his neck, but it now sported a deep red coating from the blood weeping from open sores on the flesh locked under the metal.

"Not possible….." Gwaine says with wide eyes. For a man not shy to say or do most anything he can manage no more than a few softly spoken words.

Merlin is not left in peace and his tormentors charge in, clearly aiming to regain control. The Princes servant may be down, and may appear helpless, but he manages to strike out viciously kicking out at the nearest attacker, striking him solidly in the groin causing him to fall back whimpering.

"Fools," Martina mutters as she steps over her wounded partner. Stretching out a hand towards the chains, the witch whispers a quiet spell. As her eyes flicker gold the two chains slither towards the terrified servant. The shackles twirl around arms that seek to remain free. The shackles win. The woman whispers another spell. The chains shrink back, dragging a now screaming captive into place. "See if you can manage to get his feet shackled, Declan."

Breathing heavily, strength begins to leave Merlin and Delcan is able to easily snap the shackles around his ankles. Feeling eyes upon him, the dark haired young man frantically glance around seeking the source of the paranoia. His eyes water with emotions. "Do not look upon what happens here," he begs in a hoarse voice, "Please, I beg you," he says looking directly into Leon's eyes. "Bear no witness to what is to happen. It is the enchantments that drive what is done or said."

"Have you no decency!" Elyan shouts in defense of his friend.

Laughing Martina leans over her captive. "They must witness your master's shame." She says firmly.

"You force us all to witness dark magic," He says defiantly. "It serves no purpose other th….." Merlin does not finish his words. Movement in the doorway draws his attention and fear returns to his eyes. "Oh gods," he whispers as he watches the Prince led in. While clothed, Arthur's trousers are loose enough to allow a glimpse of his swollen manhood.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Arthur:**

Dizziness and a view that held strange colors and a twisted perception had replaced Arthur's reality. It had started with what was called a Fly Agaric, or some such thing. The visions and dizziness made it hard to think about what was actually said. Two or three horrible tasting liquids poured down his throat had left him unable to fight anything but the overwhelming sensations. Someone had said that he'd find the effects quite pleasurable. They lied. There was no pleasure only a dark need for pleasure. The aching in his loins made it near impossible to think. Taking a deep breath to curb his primal desires, he caught a scent that brought a groan of need to his lips. "What evil is this?" he says with a heavy slur. Deep seated morals rose slightly in objection.

Beyond the fact that he is up and moving, herded like an animal, no sight or sound made any sense. Was this how a prized stallion felt when he was driven mad with need to cover a mare in season? Confusion flickers over his face as he hears his name called. He is wanted?

"I demand you give me release," Arthur muttered lustfully as his head rolled towards the sound of a voice. The ache in his groin was now unbearable. Uncooperative hands seemed to remain refuse to allow self-satisfaction but at least he had gained some relief when his trousers were undone.

Arthur groans when he is pushed to his knees. Nausea rolls through him at the loss of balance, but that is quickly pushed aside as he is draped over a warm body. The quivering flesh beneath him seems to responds so seductively to movement that the Prince cannot resist.

Eagerly, Arthur seeks to calm his raging needs. There was no hesitation because the flesh beneath him seemed so willing. Why else would they lay naked under him? "Gwen…." He whispers as his mind forms the only reasonable identity to the body beneath him. It made no sense but caught in delirium, it was the only thing he might accept.

"Arthur, please, I am Merlin, remember? Your servant? Please think Arthur. Please don't do this," Merlin whispers to his friend. Unable to throw off Arthur's bulkier form, panic sets in. "Arthur! Please! Fight this!"

"Mmmmmmmm," Arthur mutters uncertainly, responding to the word please as it mirrors his own need.

"Sire! Fight the enchantment!" Leon calls out, as he turns his back so not to witness the deed.

Gentle Arthur curls his fingers under the Warlock's shoulders, anchoring their bodies together. Rocking against the body beneath him, the Prince places feather light kisses trace along Merlin's neck and jaw.

Shifting, Arthur places himself into position to take the body beneath him. Glassy eyes look upon the face of his lover, seeing and yet not comprehending. "I love you Gwen," he whispers tenderly as he claims Merlin's mouth in a passionate kiss.

The moment of entry is perceived differently by he who enters and he who is entered. Pain meets pleasure and the lives of the manipulated pair are forever changed.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Merlin:**

Strangely, the kiss offers some comfort, even if it perceived to be given to an imagined lover in the princes delirious mind. It offers strength to Merlin's resolve to silently bear the pain and humiliation of their forced union. The pain of the act is much more than expected, and the resolve barely holds as Arthur breaches his opening. The warlock struggles without success to escape, bucking wildly in an attempt to fight off the most intimate of attacks. Turning his head to escape the Princes demanding mouth, he pitifully gasps and whimpers, begging for the assault to stop. Delicate flesh tears and bleeds, offering no relief as in a continued assault that should be an act meant for lovers.

"Relax Merlin! Do not resist, it will make it less painful!" Gwaine calls out in a voice husky with concern for his friend. "Find some calm to hold on to, and let your body relax!"

When Arthur seeks to passionately reclaim his servant's mouth, agony builds for Merlin and he screams while the Prince continues to rock his hips eagerly against his lover. Free flowing blood lubricates the movements that tortures one and brings bliss to another. The pace builds, until long hard strokes in and out of Merlin's body bring gasps of pleasure from the Prince. When release finally comes, and the royal seed pours forth, they are both left shivering.

With the end at hand, darkness takes the raven haired young man. Unaware, and thankfully unfeeling, the runes painted on Merlin's belly glow brightly. A smile lights up on each of the lips of the captors who brought about the brutal attack. The woman among the group bends down and whispers a soft spell. As her eyes glow gold, the lock upon Merlin's collar breaks. Gently taking the collar, she departs, followed quickly by the others, leaving the captives to themselves.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Strange Escape**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

With his physical tensions relieved, Arthur manages to crawl a few feet away before the contents of his stomach erupt violently from his mouth. He holds his stomach tightly as he continues to vomit until there is nothing remains but dry heaves. Groaning, he cradles his head, clearly suffering.

"Arthur, we need you to …." Leon starts to say while he takes in the situation and the condition of all present. Anything further that was to be said falls silent as the door opens again and an old woman is shoved into the room. The keys she carries in her hand jingle softly as she hits the floor. Beyond an expression of deep disgust for the unseen person who had tossed her into the room, she seems unharmed.

Drawing in a deep breath, the woman turns from the door leading to the hallway to look around. She pauses as she takes note of the four filled cells. Setting the keys on the floor beside her, the woman shifts and brings herself upright. "My name is Agatha." She says in a gentle voice as she unclasps her thick blue cloak. "I don't know who the lot of you are, but I'm told my life is tied to the life now carried by this poor dear." She says as she covers Merlin with her cloak. "So I suppose I'm here to help all of you as well."

"You have keys," Leon points out hopefully. "Both our friends need our help, and you are only one person."

Agatha nods her head. "As I said, I'll help you. First I'd like to remove his shackles." She says with her attention on the traumatized young man. After reaching for the keys she quickly removes the shackles from Merlin's wrists and ankles. "I need help examining the damage. As a physician, there are a number of concerns that can be made worse should he wake in the middle of the exam."

"What did you mean by your life being tied to the life Merlin now carries?" Gwaine asks as his gaze bounces between the woman now moving to Leon's cell and the still form of his friend.

"It is as I've said," Agatha says as she inserts the key into Leon's cell door. "I was told that dark magic had been woven so that your Prince would impregnate his servant." As the lock clicks open, Leon quickly darts out to check Arthur's shaking form.

Looks of doubt pass between the knights, but this was neither the time nor the place to fully examine such things. There was also the fact that she had a key so until they were all free nothing would be said.

"Can you release the others?" Leon asks as he wraps an arm over Arthur's shoulders.

"I am," Agatha says as Percival's cell door is unlocked. Handing the keys to the large knight as he steps out of the cell, the woman returns to Merlin's still unmoving form. Kneeling down beside his head, she does a quick assessment with the same efficiency as Gaius would have done. "I was told that herbs and healing materials could be found on this level. Someone needs to sit with him while I search for what I will need."

"I'll stay with him," Gwaine says as he makes his way from his cell to his friend. Nodding to the knight, Agatha slips out, leaving the door open so that they could follow if they wished to do so.

"The Prince will need help before we can hope to find some means to return to Camelot." Leon says as he helps Arthur to lie on his side.

"The same for Merlin," Elyan says as he kneels beside the Prince's servant.

Percival sighs heavily as his glances first at Arthur and then to Merlin. "I would think it natural to side with one or the other in this situation. There is no way to see or hear what happened without an opinion being formed." The tall, well muscled knight says as his gaze falls upon Arthur, "My loyalties lie with the Prince, but I find myself angry at him in the same breath. I can find no fault with Merlin, but the I keep hearing his screams and find fault with myself for not being skilled or strong enough to break free to come to his aid."

"Look at him? It is not Prince Arthur's fault," Leon is quick to defend. "But I, like you find myself wondering if I could have done something. They are both suffering now, but I know deep down what is to come will be more difficult for us all."

"How might this affect the friendship that exists between them?" Elyan asks with a frown. "Merlin would do anything for Arthur, but does that include this?"

"Merlin will forgive Arthur, before Arthur will forgive himself." Gwaine says as he quietly sits beside his friend. "Myself, I can't find a place for my anger." To his words, all four knights nod to acknowledge the truth of what had been said.

"We will need to work quickly through our thoughts and feelings. Our friends will be in great need of comfort and support." Percival says as he looks out the door in search of the woman. "What I wonder now is if the woman's words are true."

"Is it even possible?" Elyan says doubtfully, "Would it not defy what is known. Surely, even with magic a man cannot fulfill the role as a woman."

"None here are old enough to know much about magic, other than that it is against the law." Leon point's out. "We may need to wait until we can speak to Gaius."

"She returns." Percival says softly.

Carrying a large basket filled with herbs, a mortar and a pedestal, and a couple jars. "All I might need could be found, and there were a number of potions already prepared." Agatha said more to herself than anyone. "I don't trust anything not prepared by my own hand," Pausing beside Percival, the woman looks up. "there is a pitcher of water two doors down, I could not carry it along with this basket. Would you be so kind as to retrieve it?"

Percival nods and disappears down the hall.

"Agatha?" Leon says, seeking to draw the woman's attention. "Where are our captors? Can you tell us anything?"

Kneeling near Merlin, Agatha does not look up as she begins to crush a brightly colored spray of flowers in the pedestal. "They've left, or so they said there were going to leave. I was told very little other than the fact that they had succeeded in their task." As she speaks, she does not look up, so her lies go unnoticed. "Strange words were said, a spell I was told, that would tie my life to the child conceived by magic."

"And you believe this?" Leon asks with an even tone.

"Enough to fear for my life." Agatha says as she pours honey into the mixture of crushed herbs. "I am a physician with some knowledge of the ways of magical reproduction and what it does to a body. Old as this information may be, there are few that know what I know. Beyond that, they have no other purpose to single me out to take care of this boy."

Turning towards Gwaine, the old woman looks him directly in the eye. "Are you his friend? Does he trust you?" she asks.

"I am," Gwaine says without hesitation, "and he does. With his life he told me once."

"I am going to pack his wounds and the discomfort may wake him." Agatha says firmly, clearly drawing strength to do what she must do. "Hold him as a friend, and start whispering to him as a friend so that he can be kept from panic."

"Here is the water," Percival says as he hands the woman the filled pitcher. She takes the pitcher without a word.

Nodding, Gwaine scoots closer to his friend and draws Merlin's head and shoulders onto his lap. "You heard that my friend didn't you? You need to stay calm. I promise you that you are safe, and with so many of us here and free to move about, there is little chance that you'll come to any harm."

Moving aside the cloak, Agatha works quickly to clean away the blood. As she packs the herbal salve both externally and internally, the still unconscious young man groans uncomfortably. "That will sooth the tears, stop the bleeding, and help to prevent infection." She says in a flat professional tone. "It will need reapplied every few hours if he is to heal without complication."

Moving on to the raw skin at his neck, she furrows her brow. "What caused this?" she asks of the wound as she applies a generous amount of the salve.

"It was a metal collar of some sort." Elyan says as he watches the woman smooth the salve over the raw flesh.

"Is there something that can be given to Arthur for the nausea and the pain he seems to be having in his head?" Leon asks as the Prince resumes the dry heaves.

Frowning, Agatha looks at Arthur. Indecision flickers in her eyes. "I don't know what he was given to make him do what he's done, but it does seem as if he was overdosed."

"Anything would be better than nothing at all." Leon says with a frown.

"I'll make him a tea that should settle his stomach enough that we can move them both." Agatha says as she looks though the basket of herbs. "While I make the tea, perhaps someone can see about the horses and cart left in the courtyard a few floors up. I think we'd all feel better if we got these two home."

"Our captors left our horses? And a Cart?" Elyan asks out in confusion. "Why did you not mention this before?" Anger laces the Knights voice as he turns to glare at the old woman.

"Um, I don't know why I didn't mention something," she said flatly, "But I suppose I had other concerns that focused more on the needs of those injured."

"Elyan, you and Percival can check to see what sort of transportation our captors left us." Leon says, interrupting a dispute before it could get ugly. "We'll stay here and see about sorting the last few details needed to get both Arthur and Merlin back to Camelot."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The return to Camelot is started out quickly after transportation was confirmed. All things considered, the escape was definately strange. None present had ever experienced or even heard of an instance where captor's aided in their captives escape. All of their horses had been left within the walls of the fallen down fortress. The cart came with a large draft horse and a thick layer of straw. It was not so much an escape as it was a well planned send off.

Traveling at a steady pace, Agatha quietly steered the cart while surrounded by four equally quiet Knights. While none had said it, there was an air of enchantment that still hung over the tortured pair.

Merlin remained in a deep sleep from either shock or the cocktail of potions he'd been given, save for the occasional whimpers of a nightmare. Arthur on the other hand had awoken when the group had stopped so that the woman could reapply the medications to Merlin's wounds.

"Will he be alright?" Arthur said in a voice heavy with guarded emotion. Agatha had turned to the sound of his voice and found him staring at the back of his servant's head.

"I'm sure he will," Agatha said turning back to her patient, gently applying the salve to Merlin's neck. Looking up, the woman calls out. "Gentlemen, your Prince is awake, and I am in need of assistance once again. Sir Gwaine? Can you help me?"

Agatha's call brings the Knights hurrying over. "Sire?" Leon asks carefully, "How do you feel?"

"Unsure of what has happened." Arthur replies without removing his gaze from the back of his servant's head. "With only a headache and a feeling of weakness, I will need to hear details."

Crawling into the back of the cart, Gwaine positions himself at Merlin's head. "Both you and Merlin were enchanted." The roguish Knight says, "To put it bluntly, you raped Merlin." Silence follows Gwaine's simple summary.

Rolling over onto his back, Arthur covers his face with his hands. "Then the flashes of memory do not lie." He mutters into his hands as he fights to control his breath.

It is at this instant that Agatha applies the salve into Merlin's torn opening. The unconscious servant whimpers and struggles briefly with Gwaine as he fights to escape further torment.

Peeling away his hands and turning towards his friend and servant, Arthur can only look on in horror as wounds he's caused are treated. "I am so sorry Merlin, so sorry." He chokes out with heavy sorrow.

"Sire, I'm sure he …." Leon begins.

"Don't!" Arthur snaps out with a furry that takes them all by surprise. "I will not hear anyone dismiss my actions on this matter."

"If our new friend here speaks the truth, you'll find there is no dismissing your part." Gwaine says with the barest hint of anger.

"Now is not the time, Gwaine." Elyan says quickly as he looks to Leon for support in quieting what might be said.

"It is his right to know that Dark Magic used against them both may have resulted in the conception of a child." Gwaine snaps harshly at Elyan.

"You could find a better way to share news on what has happened and what has been suggested," Leon scolds firmly, "Prince Arthur was a victim as well, do not forget that."

"That's enough," Agatha says harshly as she tucks her cloak protectively around the raven haired young man. "If you are going to bicker, you can do it elsewhere. Here you're doing nothing but harm." Sweeping a hand towards Arthur she turns the attention to the Prince's pale shocked look.

"Agatha has a point" Percival says calmly. "We should get moving again if we hope to return home this evening."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Home**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

With Camelot in sight, the small group stopped, allowing Arthur to mount his horse. "Nothing is to be said to anyone about what's happened, my Uncle included. Gaius is the only exception." The Prince commands as he moves to take the lead of the group along the path that leads into the Castle courtyard.

Their return creates a flurry of activity as servants appear out of nowhere to take the horses. "Leon, see to arranging a patrol to go and retrieve the bodies of Sir Richard and Sir Robert. Both deserve a proper burial." Nodding to acknowledge the order, Leon departs the group to see to the arrangements.

Making his way to the back of the wagon where Gwaine and Percival are moving Merlin, Arthur watches as they use one of the Knights cloaks as a litter with each Knight taking an end. "I'll let Gaius know your brining him up."

"Where are you going with my patient?" Agatha demands as she turns the reins of the wagon over to a servant who looked reasonably agreeable to take them.

"Follow us," Gwaine says as he and Percival carefully lift their friend from the wagon. "We're taking him to the court physician, who also happens to be Merlin's guardian. You won't ask for a better place for him to be cared for."

Taking two steps at a time, Arthur arrives at Gaius and Merlin's home well ahead of the others. Opening the door without knocking, the Court Physician is caught in the middle of eating his dinner. "Arthur? What is it? What's wrong? Where's Merlin?" He asks as he peers beyond the Prince into an empty hall. "What has that boy gotten into now?"

Arthur looks down as guilt washes over his face. "Agatha here can tell you all you need to know," Gwaine says as he enters the Physician's quarters, "Where do you want him?"

"Put him in the bed by the fire." Gaius says giving his cloak swaddled ward a quick once over before turning his gaze to the woman following Percival. "I suppose you're Agatha." He says with a lifted brow.

The woman nods. "I'm a physician, such as yourself." She confirms. "Come; let me tell you what's happened and what I've done to help him."

After setting Merlin comfortably in the bed, Gwaine turns to Arthur, "Maybe you should change out of your blood stained clothes." He says flatly, "they might draw attention to something you aren't ready to explain."

Looking down, the Prince looks as if he were going to be sick. "I'll be back Gaius, as soon as I've changed and reported to my Uncle."

Drawing the top cloak aside, Gaius nods until the runes stained onto Merlin's belly come into view. "Arthur…" He quickly blurts out as he takes a few steps back. "Perhaps you could not mention anything about Merlin to your uncle. At least for the moment."

"I had no intention to discuss Merlin with anyone but you." Arthur said in a low voice. He is gone before anything further can be said.

Gaius looks at the empty doorway for several long moments as he seems to mull over the Prince's words and reactions.

"You recognize the runes?" Agatha asks curiously, drawing Gaius back to Merlin. When the court physician nod, she adds, "We've much to discuss then."

"Perhaps someone can start at the beginning." Gaius says as he looks between Gwaine and Percival. "Gentlemen?"

"We were set upon by bandits. We lost two of our numbers, but it did look as if we managed to dispatch them. Success was ours until a number of sorcerers's attacked." Percival said as he began the tale.

"We had little defense against Magic," Gwaine said, clearly still bothered by the loss, "We were all knocked out and found ourselves chained in a dark cell."

"When we had all come around, they took each knight one by one to a cell with a central common area." Percival added, "What they did to Merlin and the Prince, only they can tell."

As Gaius leans over to examine the raw flesh around his ward's neck, he frowns, "Something irritated his neck I see," he mutters aloud. Reaching out a finger, he traces the lines of some of the runes. "These are fertility runes. It seems to me that these sorcerers have, whoever they might be, clearly they put some serious effort into weaving something unnatural with a natural function." Pressing his lips together clearly disturbed and concerned in the same breath. "I know without looking that the boy was used, and I can only assume since it was not likely consensual there is a great deal of damage."

"You are now at the point in which I can explain why I'm here." Agatha says nodding, joining into the conversation. "I was taken from my village and forced into taking care of this young man and the child conceived by magic."

"Who?" The court physician asks as his gaze falls upon the Knight Gwaine.

"Don't look at me," Gwaine says holding up a hand defensively, "It was or is Prince Arthur."

Gaius closes his eyes, and a number of emotions flicker over his face. "Always the fates intertwine the lives of those two." He mutters unhappily. Opening his eyes he looks at the Knights. "Unless you need treatment for something, I suggest that you two run along so I can do what needs done here."

When Percival shuts the door on their way out, Gaius turns to Agatha. "You know more than you're saying." He challenges with a protective intensity that takes the woman by surprise. "You will tell me everything you know or I'll see you in the dungeon faster than you can blink."

Furrowing her brow and eyeing the Physician carefully, she finally relaxes. "Your ward, he has magic which is what the collar was for. It prevented him from fighting off his attackers." She says as she holds a hand over the raw flesh of his neck. "The blistering this intense indicates he is very powerful." Moving her hand so that a few fingers brush against one of the runes stubbornly stained on Merlin's abdomen, she continues, "These runes and the wounds caused during intercourse, all leave me sure that he is in fact pregnant. If he were normal, he'd never survive beyond the first months of gestation, but he is special and holds every chance of delivering."

"And what of you? Why did these sorcerers put you into the middle of this?" Gaius asks gruffly.

"I remember a time before the great purge." Agatha says with a frown, "And I'm an expert in the arts of reproduction both magical and non magical."

"And you can perform healing magic." Gauis says folding his arms over his chest.

Looking down, Agatha remains silent for several moments. "He will need someone who can perform magic during the entire pregnancy."

"Do not perform magic in front of anyone other than myself." Gaius warns, "Anyone else and you'll find yourself burned at the stake or without your head."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Less than a day later, Merlin is still unconscious and tucked safely in the bed by the fire on the main floor of Gaius's apartment. The sun had started it's decent for the day when the Physician's door opens. "Ah, Arthur, I was hoping you'd stop by." Gaius says as he looks up from his potion preparations.

"How is he doing?" Arthur asks as he nods towards Merlin's still form.

"Healing," Gaius says as he pauses his work to look upon his ward. "He still hasn't woken yet. His body still struggles to reject the magic forced upon him."

Moving into the physicians quarters, Arthur closes the door behind him. "So he may be able to resist this magic?"

Gaius offers a sympathetic smile, but he shakes his head. "It only means that Merlin is stubborn."

Moving into the room, Arthur takes a seat beside Merlin's bed. "He's no more stubborn than I, and I cannot come to terms with my own part of his suffering."

"From what I've been told, none of this is your fault Arthur." Gaius says firmly. "And it is better you than someone he has no affections for."

"I won't lie," Arthur says as he stares into the face of his friend. "In some small way I find myself thrilled at the thoughts of a child with Merlin. He has a number of attributes that I admire." A shadow of a smile appears on his lips, "I'd never admit any sort of admiration to him."

"And it still terrifies you, as it would every living breathing human." Gaius says as he watches the prince watching Merlin. "You care about him. That hasn't changed, has it?"

"I don't know what I feel. When was so overcome with need, I imagined I was with Gwen, even though that would have been no less appropriate, and yet I think I was aware that I was with Merlin." The Prince says slowly he reaches out a hand to brush away a lock of raven hair that had fallen across Merlin's forehead. "Until this, I thought I knew what I felt about the both of them."

"Perhaps the child is muddying the waters that define your feelings." Gaius suggested gently.

"How could it not?" Arthur asks as he turns his gaze to the elder physician. "What do you think about all this? You are more than just a physician in all this."

"I don't know, I can't help but be protective of you both." Gaius says with a heavy sigh, "All I do know is that Merlin will do anything and endure anything for you. As would you for him."

Nodding once, the Prince leans forward to rest a hand atop Merlin's shoulder. "I can barely work though my feelings on this matter. I have no idea how I'm going to tell others who have a right or a need to know."

"Your father and your uncle." Gaius says flatly.

"And Gwen," Adds Arthur. Lifting his gaze to the Physician, he frowns. "You had mentioned early on that you thought I should hold off telling my uncle. Why?"

"Your uncle holds strong opinions about magic, none of which would favor Merlin's situation." Gaius says evasively.

"You think he would see him executed?" Arthur asks in shock. "Even with the suggestion that Merlin could very well be carrying my heir?"

"Especially so," Gaius says quickly. "There is a balance that must eventually be met and we have no way to know who's life will be taken to play for the life created. And before you ask, I do not believe that the life given will be either you or Merlin. Neither of you wished this. The life paid will likely come from the sorcerers who wove the magic. They wished it, so they must pay the price."

"That was the conclusion I came to in regards to my father." Arthur says as he sits back in his chair. "I suspect that we've only begun to touch on magic's influenced over this. Perhaps this is the the purpose intended. To test my loyalties lie when magic is involved."

"You've been given many reasons not to trust magic," Gaius says softly as he sorts though the herbs on his worktable. "It is unfortunate that you've had little experience with the more positive aspects of magic."

"Perhaps there is little opportunity for anything positive considering my family's less than open acceptance of all things magic." Arthur says as he turns his attention back to Merlin. Seeing his friend's eyes open and staring back, the Prince smiles. "You're awake..." he says softly.

The news is enough to stir the elder physician into action. Pouring a glass of water, he makes his way to Merlin's side. "It is very good to see you finally awake, my dear boy." He says as he slips an arm under the younger man's shoulder. Raising him gently, Gaius offers the cool liquid. "Have a drink, Merlin, it'll make you feel better."

There is something about the older man's presence that inspires cooperation. Gaius is satisfied with the three sips downed. "Well done," he says warmly, "Now, can you tell me how you feel?"

Merlin's eyes flicker from Gaius to Arthur and then back to Gaius, "Hurts and itches," He chokes out in a whisper.

Patting Merlin's hand, Gaius smiles, "Itching is a good thing, it means you're healing." he says. "I'll get you something for the discomfort. Just give me a moment."

Watching Gaius retreat towards his potions, Merlin waits until he's far enough away so that he and Arthur are essentially alone. "I don't blame you," he whispers as he turns to look into the Prince's eyes.

A single tear escapes Arthur's blue eyes, and he offers his friend a smile. "I never thought you would Merlin, but that doesn't change the anger I have with myself for hurting you. I am so sorry." The prince says as he reaches out to gently squeeze his servant's shoulder.

"That's enough for now," Gaius says as he slips inbetween the two younger men. "You'll have time to talk later, but for the moment rest is the best medicine." Placing a small vial against Merlin's lips the Physician tips the potion into his ward's mouth. "There, that will help you rest."

"How long will he sleep?" Arthur asks as he watches Merlin's eyes drift closed. As he speaks, the Prince wipes at his eyes, clearing away any evidence of tears that might have fallen during his short conversation with his now sleeping friend.

"A few hours, and I suggest you get some rest yourself. It would not do well for the both of you to be worked into a state of exhaustion." Gaius says sternly, "And besides, the more time you spend here, the greater the chance that you'll draw attention to Merlin, and that's the last thing we need."

Rising to his feet, the Prince looks down at his friend. "If he should wake before I return, please let him know I'll be back as soon as I can tomorrow."

"I will," Gaius says as he looks approvingly at the Prince. "And don't worry Arthur, this will all work out."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Was that the Prince I saw leaving?" Agatha says as she enters the Physician's quarters with a basket filled with herbs.

"It was, and his visit was a productive one. Merlin woke for a short time." Gaius said while crossing the room to relieve the woman of her herbs. "I see that your visit into the surrounding forest was productive as well."

"Indeed, you gave me wonderful directions and it took very little time to get everything I needed." Agatha says as she passes the basket to Gaius. "How was he?" she adds, nodding towards Merlin's sleeping form.

"He complained of pain and itching." Gaius says while turning to put the basket on a realtively empty table. "You can use this for your workspace. I'm sorry I have nothing more to offer."

"It's more than I could hope for," Agatha says as she sits down on the edge of Merlin's bed. "And I'm grateful that you're letting me sleep in Merlin's bed while he occupies the sick bed."

"I'll speak with Arthur tomorrow to see if we can makes some better suited arrangements." Gaius says as he moves over to stand near his ward's bed.

"I appreciate anything you can do for me," Agatha says softly as she draws the covers down to expose Merlin's abdomen. Holding her hand open over his belly, the woman whispers soft words of a spell, which is followed by a brief glimmer of gold in her eyes. "Oh!" she says happily as her hand drops to cover an area of flesh that is southeast of her patient's bellybutton. "It's here."

"It's implanted?" Gaius asks with a professional tone.

Agatha nods, "All is well," she says with a smile.

"Can you tell the sex yet?" The Physician asks.

"Not with any accuracy, but I sense male." Agatha says as she draws the blanket back over her sleeping patient.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**The First Three**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Dreams for the future do not always come the way they are first dreamed. Sometimes change forces dreams to be left behind, or for those strong enough, the change enriches a dream into something well beyond what might have been. There is no question that change has occurred for the Crown Prince of Camelot, and as such it has changed the dreams for those in his life.

Explaining changes made to a shared dream is never easy, and for the change that has occurred in the Prince's life make it even harder to explain what is still to come. It has taken Arthur five days to share the news with his lady, but the time taken to properly present the news was time well spent.

Wiping a steady stream of tears, Gwen sniffles softly as Arthur allows her the time to process all that she'd been told. "And he's really going to have a baby?" She finally says, looking up with sad brown eyes. "And it's all due to magic and ... and, well you know."

"Yes, he really is carrying my child." Arthur says gently.

"And you're really sure even if it's been only a week since, um, you know." Gwen asks hopefully.

"Both Gaius and the Physician Agatha tell me it is so," Arthur says patiently, "It was a something planned by a group of sorcerers so to put me in a situation where I have to make a choice for or against magic."

"What sort of choice is there?" Gwen asks, "It makes little sense. You either acknowledge the child or not. It has nothing to do with magic."

"I don't know but I'm not going to turn my back on Merlin or send the child away no matter what." Arthur says with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm sorry Gwen, any future we manage keeps getting more complicated. I can only offer you honesty when I tell you that Merlin and our child will be included in my future."

Sniffling again, Gwen dabs both eyes with her handkerchief. "I'd always known that I'd have to share you, but I never imagined something such as this. I understand your caring for him; I care a great deal for him as well."

Reaching out, Arthur places a hand on Gwen's shoulder. "It's not his fault, and it cannot be changed. Above all else it must be kept secret to keep them safe."

"Oh of course, I completely understand, I'd never put Merlin in any danger." Gwen says offering Arthur a small smile, "I adore him, I really do. If I had to share you with anyone I know I would have little problem sharing you with him."

"Thank you for your understanding Gwen." Arthur says as he draws her into a warm embrace. "I'm sure he will appreciate any support you can give him. The next months are sure to be very difficult for him."

"Somehow, someway, the three of us will get through this together." Gwen says with a genuine smile. "I'll do everything I can to be a friend to him. He's done the same for me, so I can do no less for him."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me, Gwen." Arthur says beaming fondly at his lady, "You truly have a heart of gold."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"It's been over three weeks Gaius," Merlin says as he swings his legs over the side of the sick bed. "I'm ready to move back to my room."

"With all things considered, it's best if Agatha takes your room for the short term so she can help Gaius, and be nearby to take care of your needs." Arthur says, standing just behind Gaius. "And for that same short term you can move into the servant quarters of my chambers. That way you'll be under my direct protection."

"No" Merlin says firmly as he crosses his arms over his chest. "I won't do it. There are plenty of guest quarters that Agatha can use, and I'm just as safe here as I would be in your chambers."

"Arthur is right Merlin; it would be for the best." Gaius says as he too crosses his arms over his chest. "And as he said, you'd be under his direct protection whereas here anyone and everyone has access. If something were to happen here, it could be a good deal of time before Arthur could handle things."

"Do you honestly think that my moving into his chambers won't draw more attention and raise some very strange questions?" Merlin says with a rebellious glare in Arthur's direction. "We already have a number of issues that we still haven't worked though, this will only add to the list."

"It is perfectly normal for a person of my standing to insist upon a servant to stay in my chambers, especially with the added duties I've had to assume." Arthur says patiently, "And it's the safest place in all of Camelot. No one would dare enter my rooms without my approval."

"Merlin, please see reason." Gwen adds, stepping up beside Arthur to offer support. "If you can't see what's best for yourself, then think of the baby."

"Good point Gwen," Arthur says with an appreciative nod to his lady. "We must put the child's safety first."

"It's only temporary, Merlin" Agatha says, "It makes it so much easier for me to stay in your room. Here I can provide assistance to Gaius while taking care of you."

"All of this would make a great deal more sense if I actually had servant duties to perform. But wait! You've managed to assign each and everything I do to someone else." Merlin snaps out with a growing measure of anger, "While I don't mind giving up my stable duties, and your laundry can be a nonstop chore, exactly what are people going to think when your live in servant has absolutely no duties? Any claim I make about fluffing pillows and dusting nick knacks will only hold so long before tongues will be wagging with rumors aplenty about exactly what service I provide."

"I can never make you happy! You complain when there is too much to do, you complain when you have nothing to do." Arthur says as frustrations begin to win out over patience. "And since when do you ever worry about what anyone thinks of you or the things you do."

"He has a point with that, Merlin. You really care less about what people think. And as much as I hate to agree with his highness you are absolutely horrible at doing as your told, which makes it perfectly understandable to worry about what trouble you might get yourself into." Gwaine says as he leans back in the chair positioned near the sick bed. "And Merlin has a point as well. If all his duties are given out to other without assigning something to replace his time and energies, he'll become the talk of the court."

"Perhaps he could sort through your paperwork to organize it into something much easier to manage, " Gwen suggests, "You've complained enough about the increase since you've taken on so much of your fathers responsibly. And perhaps your armor, as long as you don't have him carting it up and down the stairs. You've had such nice things to say about how well Merlin takes care of your armor."

"Fine," Arthur says," Does that sway you Merlin? To make it easier and more agreeable, I give you the leave to adjust your duties as you see fit. All you have to agree to do is to move into the servant's quarters of my chambers."

"Temporarily?" Merlin presses.

"Until such time as Agatha's duties are done." Arthur agrees.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Two months to the day from the start of Merlin's pregnancy began as an event of memory for many a citizen in Camelot. The simple start of a normal day comprised of the daily run to the kitchen for the Prince Regent's breakfast deviated into disaster in the matter of moments.

"So what are the plans for the day?" Gwaine asks as he follows behind Merlin as he makes his way to the kitchen to pick up Breakfast. "I'd recommend a tour of the lower city. Perhaps even a short visit to the tavern."

"How about I make your tavern visit easier and more believable? I could send you down into the lower city for a leather strap to fix a buckle on one of Arthur's armor pieces." Merlin laughs "I won't be going anywhere today so you can consider it a free day. I have a mound of paperwork that needs beat into order."

"Alas, the work of a Knight is never done." Gwaine says while pressing his hand pressed dramatically against his chest.

"You know Gwaine, we really need to let Arthur know that I've figured out that he's assigned a Knight to keep me company during any of my outings" Merlin says with good humor.

"You have a cruel streak Merlin," Gwaine says with a laugh, "He really thinks he's been clever enough to pull something over on you."

"If I didn't know you enjoyed the time as much as I do I might burst his bubble." Merlin says with a grin. "Anyway, we're here. I'll be right back." Not waiting for an answer, the dark haired young man dives into the flow of traffic in and out of the kitchen.

Standing just outside the kitchen, Gwaine watches his friend move around the kitchen. Picking up a tray, Merlin spins and grabs a plate, then a goblet. Merlin offers several smiles to the cooks and the maids before he makes a quick stop, followed by a sharp turn to snatch a pitcher of juice from a shelf. From there he dodges two other servants who are in their own dance around the kitchen. Side stepping along the baking racks, he grabs a half loaf of white bread from an assistant cook who laughs at the antics of the Princes servant. A grin appears on the Knight's face as Merlin manages to snag three large portions of bacon.

From there, disaster strikes. From the bacon Gwaine watches as a strange look appears on Merlin's face once the scent of the fatty meat crosses under his nose. As the Prince's servant nears the cooked cereal, the strange look on the young man's face takes on a pale greenish hue. At that point one of the assistant cooks offers a pan of sausages to add to the Prince's breakfast fare. The greenish tinged on Merlin's face deepens and his lips press tightly together. Backing away from the sausages a little too far, he bumps into the bubbling cereal, nudging it partially off the stovetop. At that moment a maid passes with a tray of eggs, and the scent is Merlin's undoing.

Turning sharply to avoid the overpowering smells, the large pot of cereal goes flying in one direction as the Prince's tray goes in another. The shouts of confusion and anger go up over the normal sounds of the kitchen. Bubbling cereal goes over in a great gurgling wave, sending cooks and servant fleeing. The tray and dishes crash to the floor, adding to the chaos.

With one hand over his stomach and the other hand held desperately over his mouth, seeking to keep down the threat of nausea, Merlin struggles to escape. Slipping in fallen food and broken dishware, the dark haired young man begins to vomit. Those with a strong stomach lose it with the sound of vomiting and any hopes of breakfast that day are lost.

Lost in a unrelenting wave of nausea, Merlin curls into a ball of misery with his eyes tightly closes, his skin color growing into deeper shades of green, and with a hand over his mouth is a weak attempt to keep what little bile he has left in his stomach remains down.

In the middle of angry shouts, spilled food and vomit, those who had fled begin to return. It is at this point that Gwaine dives in to save his charge from being skinned alive by the returning kitchen staff. Hoisting Merlin to his feet, the gallant Knight drags the clearly ill young man out of the kitchen into an easily defended alcove. Unnerved by the upheaval in the kitchen, Gwaine stops a serving boy and quickly sends him off to fetch Gaius and Physician Agatha to take care of the now whimpering and deathly ill Merlin.

When Gaius, Agatha, and Gwaine, escorted Merlin back to the Prince's chambers without any hint of food that was not clinging to his servant's clothing, Arthur had been alarmed. Concern only grew as it took two physicians a great deal of effort to manage the obviously ill dark haired young man. When the two physicians' came out of Merlin's room with mirroring looks of concern, the Prince nearly panicked.

"What's wrong with him?" Arthur asks as he looks over Gaius's shoulder to catch a view of the now sleeping Merlin. "Will he be alright? Is the child alright?"

"Calm down Arthur, everything is perfectly normal." Gaius says.

"We'll be able to treat the symptoms, but he'll have to adjust his routines in the morning to accommodate the changes to his body." Agatha says calmly.

"What are you talking about? Normal? What's wrong with him?" Arthur asks, clearly confused by the entire morning.

"He's experiencing a simple case of morning sickness." Gaius says as he glances over his shoulder at his sleeping ward. "Tea throughout the day, crackers before rising, and small meals throughout the day should be enough to curb any further outbreaks of nausea."

"Morning sickness?" Arthur asks, "That's a girl's problem, why on earth would Merlin be experiencing such a thing?"

"Pregnancy is a girl's thing as well," Agatha says flatly with very little patience. "Like a girl, his body is adjusting to accommodate and support the growth of a child within his body. Truthfully, it's harder for him since women have a uterus to contain the child as it grows. He has to deal with an internal chaos that quite frankly is not only uncomfortable but very likely painful at times. Added to that, since this is a condition created by magic, he has no one to share this experience with; no one to turn to in order to explain what he's feeling either physically or emotionally."

"Right, so, tea and crackers." Arthur says with uncertainty. "And support lots of support."

"And you might want to sort through the kitchen mess." Gwaine suggests helpfully.

It took Prince Arthur several hours to quell the rumors of a deadly disease spreading within Camelot. Despite assurances that Merlin was only suffering from a mild reaction to something he'd eaten, tempers in the royal staff could only be quelled by the removal of the Prince's servant's kitchen duties and all other associated duties that might bring him into or near the kitchen until further notice.

A few weeks passed and for most the matter was forgotten and had even become a humorous tale for others. Unfortunately, the matter blossomed into something more for Merlin and several weeks later the raven haired young man the added burdens only added to the silent ones he already bore.

"I ask you for nothing and I demand less. I serve above and beyond each and every day." Merlin moans from beneath his pillow. "Won't you just this once please grant me my one request?"

"I'm sorry my friend. I can't possibly give you what you want. Not today, and probably not tomorrow. And if you're thinking about it, probably not any day after that." Gwaine replies as he leans against the post of Merlin's bedpost. "Normally, I'd suggest a few tankards of ale and a willing woman, but I'm pretty sure some if not all of that would be off limits for someone of your delicate state."

"Go away Gwaine." Merlin growls.

"Not until you've eaten your crackers." Gwaine says with a grin.

"Leave me alone!" The raven haired servant yells through his pillow. "Let me die in peace."

From the doorway, Gaius clears his throat, drawing Gwaine's attention from the burrowed manservant. Stepping away from the bedpost, the Knight bows to the Physician as he sweeps a hand to the lump atop the bed. 'He's all yours' he mouths towards the older man before hurrying out.

Frowning, Gaius moves to the bed and without so much as a word, he reaches over and lifts the pillow from Merlin's face. "I said go away!" Merlin snaps while reaching for the pillow.

"Really Merlin, Gwaine was only trying to help." Gaius says in a calm even tone that he often uses on many of his patients.

"I can't do this anymore Gaius," Merlin says in a low defeated voice. "I thought it was bad when I had to keep my secret, and I felt terrible having to make one excuse after another for when I did use my gifts." Dropping his arm over his eyes to shield his red puffy eyes, the warlock sighs. "I can't even count the number of times I arranged for someone else to take credit for the things I've done, and there are even more times where I meekly let someone belittle and malign who and what I am just to keep from drawing any attention to myself."

"There is no doubt that you have a thankless job Merlin." Gaius says as he sits upon his Ward's bed. "But that has nothing to do with what's happening now, does it?"

"I don't know, I just know I can't find much reason to keep going." Merlin says sadly. "I've a thankless job on a normal basis, and just when I had started to think it couldn't get much worse, fate shoves me down another path to torment me." Turning on his side and pulling his knees up into a fetal position, the warlock seems almost too innocent to be suffering. "Magic has betrayed me, my body betrays me, and during a time where most living beings have some comfort or affections, I am alone. Even when this child is born, it will not be the child of a servant, it'll be the Princes child, so again, even then, I'll have nothing. I cannot endure in a world so cruel and heartless."

Drawing in a deep breath, Gaius looks at Merlin with sympathy. "You've got to find some strength to endure my boy. You can't continue to wallow in misery. It's not good for you and it's not good for the child."

"Even my friends who are trying to help me through this really don't understand." Merlin says, either ignoring Gaius's words, or so deep in thought he doesn't hear them. "Those who see me as a close friend only see the small reflection of who I let them see." Rolling over he closes his eyes, "It's almost funny that they would indeed put me out of my misery as I asked them if they knew what I was."

Gaius falls silent as he watches the controlled breaths taken by the warlock. The sadness and despair that was wrapped so tightly around the young man was alarmingly dark and foreboding. From a physician's perspective the depression was almost tangible should anyone be brave enough to reach out. "I wish there were something I could do or say Merlin. I know you are in pain, yet I have no answers because there has never been someone such as yourself." Gaius says reaching out to touch his Ward's shoulder. A frown formes firmly on the elder man's face as he withdraws his hand. Rising to his feet, he paused a few moments as if in thought before he turned to leave the younger man in peace. At least for the moment.

The wise know what battles to fight, and should they not have the means to win the battle, they usually know who to send to get the job done.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Extreme Measures**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Standing in the background of the throne room, much like he'd done countless times while Uther held court, Gaius patiently waited for the time where matters of court were done. After having stood in attendance over the years for more items than he could possibly remember, the court physician looked not to Arthur, but to those who had wormed their way into position near the throne as advisors. A slight smile touches upon the physician's lips as he notes that Arthur held the same advisors that his father long trusted. That smile, however, fades when he looks upon the raven haired Lord Agravaine.

While there was no specific incident, comment, or action that set off alarms, there was something about the Prince's uncle that caused alarm. For Gaius, there was an unsettling feeling, or a protective instinct that screamed distrust when dealing with the overly pushy royal relative. From the day the Lord arrived, Gaius suspected that no good would come as a result.

So deep in his thoughts about Agravaine, Gaius entirely missed Arthur's approach and his quiet question regarding his attendance. "What? I'm sorry, Sire, I was deep in thought." Gaius quickly says as he finds himself facing the Crown Prince.

"I said is there something you need from me Gaius?" Arthur says pausing again to be sure no one was near enough to hear what he might say. "Is this something to do with Merlin?"

"It does indeed, Arthur," Gaius says softly in a low voice. "The situation has become most dire. Merlin's mood has become so dark that I believe it now affects both him and the child." Glancing around at a few lingering servants and advisors, the Court Physician frowns. "Perhaps we could go somewhere to discuss this matter in greater detail."

"Of course," Arthur says as he steps away from the physician and heads towards the throne room doors. "Come with me and we can continue while I observe my Knights at their training."

"Yes Sire." Gaius says as he follows Prince Arthur out.

A short time later, as Arthur stands with his arm crossed over his chest watching the Knights at practice, Gaius faces him and speaks in a low voice. "Merlin had committed himself into a certain role of service to you, sire. As you can imagine there were times he was not fully satisfied and times he felt underappreciated for his efforts. It was normal and for the most part accepted, save for his unique moments in which you are well aware."

The corner of Arthur's mouth twitches upwards into a hint of a smile. "Yes, I'm well aware of Merlin's unique attributes. They make life interesting."

"Over the past months, the change in his normal status as servant has brought forth a number of things out of his control. Where he found satisfaction in his previous situation, he finds none in his current one." Gaius says, pausing to find a means to explain the situation without confusing the matters presented. "He feels betrayed by a number of things in his life, most notably his body. He's given up hope for any affections or comforts that any other living creature can reasonably expect in a similar situation."

"He feels alone and isolated?" Arthur asks, displaying an uncommon understanding of what he's being told.

"He also feels the child will be defined more as the child of a Prince than a child of a Servant." Gaius adds looking intently at the Prince. "Without question he seems to feel as if his world has spiraled completely out of his control."

"He is right that the child will be a Prince or Princess, and that is how their lives will be defined." Arthur says firmly as he turns his glance towards the Court Physician. "I fully intend to acknowledge the child; though I have not yet figured out I'll acknowledge Merlin in the situation."

"That is understandable Sire," Gaius agrees. "His is not in a normal situation. He feels he can't endure his situation any longer. We need to find some way to help him find the strength to endure and perhaps to survive."

Arthur frowns. "I'll see if I can do something to cheer him up. I'm not sure what I can do to help Merlin." He says thoughtfully as if considering his options. "I'm not entirely comfortable with all this. I don't want to hurt him and there is such a thin line between support and personal invasion."

"At this point, I suspect anything would help." Gaius replies. "The matter between you and Merlin is delicate, and it's between you both to work out the details." Drawing his hands behind his back, the physician looks to the forest beyond the lower city. "It is also my hope that we could enlist the aid of Merlin's mother, Hunith."

"Brilliant idea." Arthur says turning his glance back towards the Knights. "Though some consideration must be given as to how she'll receive the news about how her son arrived in her current condition."

"True, but in the end, she's a strong woman who'll place the needs of her son above all else." Gaius says with conviction.

"Then send for her and then hopefully we can put the matter to rest." Arthur says as he turns to place a hand onto Gaius's shoulder. "And thank you Gaius, Merlin is very fortunate to have you as his Guardian."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Several hours later, as day begins the transition into night, the Crow Prince finally has the opportunity to return to his quarters. Finding himself before his chamber doors just as the maid from the kitchen is sent up with dinner; Arthur opens the door to allow the maid to enter with the tray of food and drink. "Thank you, Anne." The Prince says with a smile as the maid sits the large tray onto the table. "It looks like there might have been too much sent up again."

"I think a few of the staff are worrying that Merlin isn't getting enough to eat so they're adding a few things to hopefully eat a little more and get better." Ann says softly as if divulging a well-kept secret. "Would you like me to prepare the table My Lord?"

"I'll manage if Merlin isn't up to the task. This will be fine." Arthur says as he glances over the tray. "I'll have the tray set out on the table in the hall when we're done with it. Just have someone check the hall later this evening."

"I'll do that, Sire, and please enjoy your meal." Anne says with another curtsy as she slips out the door.

With the door closed, Arthur trails Anne's path back to the door. When he reaches the solid wood barrier, he sets the lock, blocking anyone and everyone from access to his chambers.

"Merlin?" He calls out as he moves through his chambers heading in the direction of the servant quarters. "Are you awake?" The Prince adds as he sticks his head inside Merlin's room. Surprise flickers over his face as he finds his servant's bed empty and made up. "Merlin?" he asks again as his gaze sweeps the room.

"I'm awake." Merlin finally replies from a chair behind the door. "Is there something I can do for you?" He asks dutifully without looking up.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asks as he steps inside the room. "Is there any chance that I could lure you to the table to have some dinner with me?"

"I'm not feeling well. But that's no really surprise." Merlin says flatly without any hint of emotion. "But I could try toast and maybe some tea. They seem to be sending that up regularly."

"Good." Arthur says with a smile. "I'd be glad for the company."

Looking up as he carefully rises from the chair; Merlin offers Arthur a strange look. "I'm not the best company at the moment." He says flatly.

"Even at your worse, I always seem to find some entertainment from your company." Arthur chuckles as he steps back to allow Merlin through the open door first. "With any luck, you might actually enjoy my company as well."

"Doubt it." The raven haired young man snips back under his breath. "Is the kitchen staff still mad at me?" Merlin asks as he eyes the tray of food like a mortal enemy.

"Not sure to be honest," Arthur says as he moves ahead towards the table. "Anne seems to think that a few of them are starting to worry about you and several things have been sent up in the hopes to get you to eat. Personally, I wouldn't worry much about it. Those who can't accept that you were ill and not responsible for your illness will just have to learn to keep their mouth shut." Taking his normal seat at the table, the Prince leans forward and grabs a plate of meats and cheeses.

Leaning back in his chair, Arthur samples a few bites of the meat while he watches Merlin cautiously approach a chair on the opposite side of the table. "Is your stomach still rolling at the sight and smell of food? If it is, I can move the tray so not to set you off." The Prince asks as he pops a piece of cheese into his mouth.

"Would you mind?" Merlin asks as he stops a few feet away from the table. "Or I can just go back to my room. I can't seem to control my reactions to either the look or the smell of food."

"It's alright. It's no bother at all," Arthur says as he stands up and reaches for the tray. Juggling the tray with one arm, the Prince takes the plate of toast and puts it on the table, followed by a cup and a pot of tea. Crossing the room, the tray is left balanced on a small table that sits a good distance from the dining table. "Alright then, that should help."

Crossing back to the table, Arthur reaches out to place a guiding hand around his servant's back. When Merlin startles and pulls away, the prince is left with his mouth hanging open in surprise. "Really Merlin, you don't need to react like that to me. I won't hurt you again."

"I know. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Merlin whispers in a deep emotional tone. "I think moving the tray did help." He adds as he steps around the Prince, aiming to sit in the chair opposite Arthur's favorite chair.

Standing in place, Arthur watches as Merlin takes a seat and then leans over the plate with the toast. In itself the toast looks dry and unappealing, but at least his servant seems willing to pick off small bites. "What's the matter Merlin? You seem torn apart by something on your mind, and I'm becoming more than a little worried about you."

Looking up at Arthur from under the shade of thick eyelashes, Merlin frowns as he chews slowly on his toast. "It's nothing to worry about, Arthur." Looking back at the toast, he sighs softly, "And I'm sure that Gaius and Agatha can tell you that the child is fine."

Surprise flickers over Merlin's melancholy expression as Arthur kneels down beside his chair. "I said I was worried about you" The prince says softly as he looks intently into his servant's eyes. "I trust that our child is fine because I can see all you are doing and enduring to assure its health."

When Merlin's head lowers his eyes, Arthur reaches to lift his servant's chin so to maintain eye contact. "I want to know how are you doing. I need to know that your needs are met." The Princes words are so gentle and caring that Merlin's eyes water.

"Why would you even care?" Merlin says as tears spill from his eyes. "I'm nothing compared to you. I am nothing to you. I'm just a servant." Freeing his chin from the Prince's grasp, he swipes at the tears rolling down his face. "I've become such a burden that we can't even get through a meal."

"Is that how you think of yourself, or how you think I view you?" Arthur asks as he rises to his feet. He shakes his head lightly while offering a slight frown. "You of all people should know me better than that. I rarely, if ever, show girlish traits. And while I may tease and torment you, I only do so if there is a chance for an interesting retort."

"Arthur, don't lecture me." Merlin sniffles. "I just can't bear it right now."

"No, I don't think you could." Arthur agrees. Reaching down the Prince pulls Merlin to his feet and draws him into a warm hug. "Well the door is locked and I think this is one of those rare occasions where hugs and coddling are the best choices for the evening. Do you think you could suffer through that with me Merlin?"

Resting his head lightly on Arthur's shoulder, a few sniffles escape from Merlin weary form. When it seems sure that the Prince isn't going to pull away, the raven haired young man wraps his arms around his master as if starved of affection. "I really appreciate this Arthur."

"Nonsense," Arthur replies as he lightly rubs Merlin's back. "If I hadn't been afraid that I might hurt you, we probably should have done this before now."

Much to the Crown Prince's delight, the evening turned out better than planned. The nice long hug gave way to Merlin consuming not only his toast, his tea, but a few bites of cheese. Encouraged by success, the evening continued with a bit of talking, relaxation, and a little bit of cuddling in Arthur's bed.

"Feeling better?" Arthur asks as he leaned his head against Merlin who was resting comfortably on the Princes shoulder.

Lightly rubbing the small bump on his belly, Merlin looks up enough to show the Prince a smile. "I'm happier at least." He says.

"That's something at least." Arthur says as he watches the light caresses Merlin his making on his stomach. "Does that help ease your stomach?" He asks curiously.

Merlin smiles again. "My stomach is up here." He says patting the skin just under his ribcage. "This…." He says moving his hand back to the small protrusion on his belly below his naval, "Is the baby. I like to think the little one likes the attention."

"May I see?" Arthur asks as he shifts, moving Merlin's head to the pillows beneath his arm, as he rises up on one elbow.

"Sure," Merlin says as he lifts up his shirt and then unlaces his trousers enough to lower the material so to expose the conspicuous bump on a normally flat and trim abdomen. "It's not that big yet, but enough to keep my stomach flopping."

A look of wonder spreads across Arthur's face. The corners of his mouth curl slightly as his hand reaches out to touch the outward evidence of his child's existence. As the Prince's fingertips touch the flesh of Merlin's stomach, a small laugh escapes Arthur's lips. "That is amazing." He says as he turns to look into Merlin's face.

Caught in a moment of shared intimacy and excitement, sends Merlin forward to capture Arthur's lips. At first dumbfounded by the advance, the Prince relaxes into the intimate moment, perhaps needing the physical expression of affection as much as his servant. Breathing becomes heated as mouths open and tongues begin to dual in a passionate expression of shared joy.

Much to the frustration of both participants, the intimacy is disrupted by a loud and very persistent knocking at the main entrance of the Princes chambers. Drawing back with an irritated growl, Arthur pauses to look down at the blush of passion painted on Merlin's slightly swollen lips. "Don't go anywhere." Arthur demands as he slips out of his bed.

Running his fingers through his blonde hair, Arthur maneuvers through his chambers, fully intent on getting rid of whoever had interrupted his evening. Unlocking the door and swinging it open, Arthur's biting remarks fall silent as his Uncle is revealed. The biting remark is exchanged for a more pleasant "What can I do for you Uncle?"

"A messenger has arrived from the east, and I thought you might like to be present for the report given." Lord Agravaine says as he peers curiously over his nephews shoulder. "Am I interrupting something?'

Shaking his head, Arthur finds the first tingling of suspicion that Gaius seemed to hold over his uncle. "Nothing I'm not glad to be distracted from. Paperwork at both its worse and best is draining."

"I had heard that your servant Merlin had taken ill." Agravaine says still looking into the Princes chambers. "I trust he's improved."

"Enough so that he's able to fulfill his duties to me." Arthur says flatly. "Let me get my boots and I'll meet you in the Throne room." With that, the Prince closes the door, closing any view of his room away from prying eyes.

Treading quickly back to his bed, the Prince leans over and gently kisses Merlin's cheek. "I have to go for a little while, get some rest." Then with a grin, Arthur reaches out to gently rub the small bump that is his child, "And you give your Daddy some peace little one."

Smiling like an idiot, Merlin watches Arthur pull on his boots and hurry off, disappearing out the door.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Changes and Suspicion**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As Arthur stepped out of the throne room, it was easy to see that the Prince was annoyed. The meeting had been a complete waste of his time, and acting Regent or not, there were several levels within Camelot's hierarchy that could have dealt with the news about the border struggle. Glancing over his shoulder, he catches sight of his uncle and frowns. Had he been fishing for something?

Shaking off the annoyance and looking forward, the Prince catches sight of the Court Physician's flowing robes and white hair moving down the hall just ahead. "Gaius?" Arthur calls out, hoping to catch the older man's attention without drawing any curiosity of anyone else wandering about.

Turning at the sound of his name, Gaius lifts a brow curiously. "Sire? You have need of me?" He asks respectfully as he waits for the young royal to close the distance.

"I have a few questions, if you don't mind." Arthur says in a low voice. "I know it's late." While he had stated the obvious about the lateness, there was no hint that he would be put off. Royalty did have some perks.

"Certainly Sire," Gaius says, "How can I help you?"

Reaching out a hand, Arthur guides Gaius into a small room used for private conferences. "It's a private matter, you understand." The Prince says in a low voice. "In regards to the magic that resulted in Merlin's condition, is it possible that there is a lingering enchantment that might continue to affect the both of us."

Gaius's face screwed slightly, managing to both arch an eyebrow and furrow his brow at the same time. "Affect you how?" the court physician asks in a professional tone.

Arthur's face colors slightly. "I considered what you'd said earlier about what Merlin needed, and about how he was feeling." The Prince explains, "So I set aside some time to talk and share some time."

"Wonderful," Gaius says with a grin. "That's just what the boy needed." Tilting his head slightly to the right and once more lifting a curious brow, he adds, "How did that bring about concerns about an enchantment. Did something happen?"

"Right about the time that Merlin was showing me the bump on his stomach, we ended up kissing." Arthur says, clearly confused and most definitely concerned. Looking Gaius directly in the eye, he adds, "Had I not been called away, I suspect that it would have led to much more. Could this be an enchantment at work?"

A chain of emotions flicker across the court physician's face. "The reaction is the same for the both of you?" Gaius asks slowly. With one eyebrow arched, and the other eye squinting he inspects the Crown Prince's reaction.

"It isn't like that," Arthur says quickly as Gaius's suggestion hits him full in the face. "We both seem to have a mutual desire." Crossing his arms across his chest defensively, he takes a deep breath and lets it out slow. "Before this exploration of mutual desire gets too far I'd like to be sure it's our idea and not the result of an enchantment."

"Unless it's been something cast this evening, I would say that no enchantment is present in either of you." Gaius says after clearing his throat uncomfortably, still giving Arthur an intense look of what might be taken as a warning. "I would just ask that you take precautions to prevent any sort of injury during any sort of explorations."

"Absolutely," Arthur choked out with understanding. "Anyway, thank you Gaius. I trust you'll keep this matter to yourself."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A nearly full moon had risen and its silvery light was shining boldly into the Prince's chambers by the time Arthur returned. After quietly closing the door, he turns to lock it. The fire is burning in the fireplace, emitting a comforting warmth. The Prince smiles knowing without question that Merlin had likely gotten up to take care of the fires.

"Merlin?" Arthur calls out softly as he approaches his bed. "You awake?"

"I hope everything is well." Merlin says as he swings his legs over the side of his bed. "You weren't gone all that long."

"It was nothing more than a small border dispute that is reported to have been resolved without anything more than ruffled feathers." Arthur says with no small amount of disgust at the disruption. "I was interrupted so my Uncle could tell me that he'll be riding out in the morning to check on the area. Honestly, it didn't need my attention."

Dropping his gaze, Merlin shrugs his shoulders. "There has been an adjustment in leadership. Perhaps it was decided that it was better to ask rather than assume."

"I won't be consulted on every little thing." Arthur growls.

A grin appears on Merlin's lips. "Sometimes it's just good fun to shower you with an endless list of questions about the small details." He says with a teasing glimmer in his eyes.

"I fully expect you to always find new ways to test my patience." Arthur says as he steps forward to stand in front of his seated servant.

"It's one of those things that I love about my job." Merlin says looking up with a cheeky smile. Putting his hands back on the mattress, the raven haired servant tilts his head slightly. "So, anyway, I suppose you'll want to talk about earlier, or is that on the list of things that never happened."

"I think we're well beyond ignoring it. It might be wise to talk." The Prince replies with a slight lift of his chin. "If only to be sure that we're not acting out on some enchantment."

"Of course it's an enchantment. It makes perfect sense." Merlin says coldly, hardening his expression and sitting straight up on the edge of the bed. "I'm sure Gaius or Agatha can come up with some sort of test." Scooting along the edge of the bed, he makes to get past the Prince.

"Maybe." Arthur says as he watches his servant's transformation in mood. Taking a side step, he blocks his servant from escaping. "Do you think it could be an enchantment Merlin?"

Shrugging a shoulder, Merlin replies coldly. "Must be one. Why else would I welcome the touch of the man who ra … impregnated me? And you, it's hard to imagine you succumbing to girly antics such as cuddling and hugging. Adding to that, what other reason would there be for you allow such intimate and arousing kisses between the two of us?" Looking up to glare at his Master it's as if a wall had been constructed between them. "An enchantment must be the answer."

"Will you shut up already!" Arthur growls upon hearing Merlin twist his suggestion of enchantment into something sordid. "You've taken my suggestion a good deal worse than Gaius. At least he considered it on an academic level." Reaching up to run his fingers through his hair, he lets out a breath of mild frustration. "Am I the only one here trying to make sense of what is happening between us?"

"You've spoken to Gaius about this? Unbelievable!" Merlin exclaims with a glowing look of embarrassment. "I've lost track of the number of times that a Pendragon blamed magic and enchantments for everything." The words Merlin speaks reflect distaste. "Have you ever stopped to wonder about the beautiful and exciting things that magic has created? It's all around us and you can't see it. You really are missing quite a bit."

Rising to his feet, the raven haired young man swallows hard forcing the dizziness back. "I'm too tired to think about all this. I'm going to bed so you can sit here to think about all the dreadful enchantments affecting your life." He says as he puts up a hand to push the Prince out of his path.

"Merlin stop." Arthur says with frustration while he reaches out and grabs his servant's arm, pulling him to a halt. "Stay. Walking away won't solve anything."

Merlin's shoulder's slump as he turns meekly back to face Arthur. "Why is everything so complicated with us?" He says closing his eyes in defeat. "Forever opposites and forever bound by destiny." Anger gives way to sadness.

"The door is locked. Anything that happens behind locked doors stays here." Arthur says pulling Merlin closer. "Like it or not, outside these chambers we are obligated to follow our defined roles. Nothing can be seen to happen between us. Even when I am King, we will still be defined by roles that can only change within the boundaries allowed by what can be accepted within the kingdom."

"You've thought about this?" Merlin asks with a curious tilt of his head.

"Not specifically for our situation. But there are a number of issues I'll see revised should my time come." Arthur says with a firm tone.

"All of Albion will prosper under your rule." Merlin says, "But don't expect it to stop me from complaining about any extra work that's likely coming my way as a result."

"I'd expect no less." Arthur says with a laugh. "Your service, companionship, and wit never cease to amuse me, and I look forward to for a long time to come." Dropping the grip held on his servant's arm.

Unrestrained, Merlin turns to sit upon the Prince's bed. "So what do you wish of me tonight? Service or companionship? Perhaps you're in the mood for wit?" Looking up into Arthur's blue eyes he lifts a brow.

"Take off your shirt." Arthur says crossing his arms over his chest. "Perhaps that will help me decide."

Confusion flickers across Merlin's face. "My shirt? How can that possibly determine my use?" He says in objection.

"You heard me, off with it." Arthur said lowering his chin in arrogant determination. "Go on then. I'm waiting."

Narrowing his eyes and offering his Master a frown, Merlin stubbornly fidgets with the hem of his blue shirt. "Oh fine." He finally says grasping the bottom of his shirt and pulling it quickly over his head. "Happy?"

"You've lost weight." Arthur says with a frown while inspecting his servant's visible ribs.

"Not much." Merlin argues.

"Liar," Arthur says as he grabs the shirt from Merlin's hands. Tossing the bundle of fabric on the floor, the Prince lowers his gaze. "Now the trousers."

"No." Merlin snaps back defiantly. "I'll not strip bare so you can inspect me like common livestock."

Rolling his eyes, the Prince shrugs off his jacket, his belt, and finally his shirt. "There, now we're equal."

"Need help with your boots?" Merlin asks as he lifts a bare foot off the stone floor.

"Ah, no. I can manage." The Prince says as he plops down onto the bed. Wrestling with the footwear, it takes him more than a few moments to get his boots off. Dropping his boots, Arthur stands again, this time moving around to stand in front of his servant. "Alright then."

"Really Arthur," Merlin growls as he leans into the Prince. "If you want my trousers off, you'll have to work for it." Boldly, he brushes his lips against Arthur's while bringing hands up to caress the blonde man's back.

Arthur pauses for only a moment before he reaches up a hand to cradle the back of Merlin's head, drawing him into a deeper kiss. When the dark haired young man slightly parts his mouth with a soft moan, the Prince slides his tongue deep into the other man's mouth. Invading his servant's mouth, the Prince circled his tongue, stroking both teeth, tongue and cheek as if to encourage a battle for dominance.

Moaning into Arthur's mouth, eagerly testing his advances in the face of aggressive confidence Merlin took a more submissive approach with is mouth. His hands traveled the path of teasing as the dark haired young man lightly traced muscle lines on the Prince's back. Upon meeting the top of his Master's trousers, a throaty purr vibrated from the back of his throat as slender fingers slipped under Arthur's waistband.

Arthur gasps at the boldness and he grinds his hips into Merlin's belly. "You're wicked." Releasing his servant's head, the Prince draws back enough to slip his hands between them. There is a slight curl to the blonde man's lips as fingers make short work of the slighter man's trouser ties. "I want to try something." He whispers as he slides his hands inside Merlin's trousers, pushing them down along a slender build. "Lay back."

Gulping visibly, Merlin falls back into the bed, propping himself up on his elbows to watch as Arthur bends to remove the last slip of fabric concealing his servant's body. After tossing away the clothing into the growing pile on the floor, the prince lowers his lips to trail kisses along the inside of Merlin's thigh.

Offering a throaty purr, Merlin's eyes grow heavy with need as he watches the adoration being shown his slender body. When Arthur's hand appears to lightly grip his servant's throbbing cock, the dark haired young man squeaks with surprise. Pushing into his Master's hand, a slight pout forms as the worshiping mouth bypasses a needy groin. "Arthur…" he begs.

Pausing to place a gentle kiss on the small rise and fall on Merlin's otherwise flat abdomen, Arthur smiles. "Do you have any idea how arousing I find this." He says as a hand sweeps over the small evidence of his child. As the Prince dips his tongue into Merlin's navel, the slighter man's breath becomes erratic.

Increasing the grip on Merlin's cock, Arthur lowers his mouth to swirl his tongue over the tip of his servant's swollen manhood. The dark haired young man jerks his hips upwards drawn by the pressure of Arthur's hand and the warmth of the larger man's mouth. With laughter dancing in the Prince's eyes, he lowers his mouth over his servant's cock and proceeds to suck with wanton abandon.

A strangled cry escapes Merlin's lips as he pushes up into Arthur's mouth. Encouraged by the responsiveness, Arthur continues to bob his head up and down, using one hand to stroke Merlin's cock while using the other hand to hold his eager partner down on the mattress. Peaking, Merlin cries out Arthur's name as his eyes roll back into his head, flashing gold under half closed eyes.

A stream of white cum sprays out from Merlin's twitching cock. Arthur catches some of the salty essence in his mouth as the remainder coats his lover's belly. Pulling back to relish the view of his servant in the throes of passion, Arthur is taken by surprise as a wave of something exotic and primal courses through his body. Caught in the unexpected sensation, the Prince misses the subtle flash of gold in Merlin's eyes.

Crawling up alongside of his lover, Arthur has to chuckle softly at the closed eyes and blissful grin on Merlin's face. "You're exhausted aren't you?" The Prince asks as he kisses his servant's forehead. One quick nod is all that comes as a reply.

Shifting to work his way under the covers, Arthur pulls Merlin into the comfortable warmth of the bed. "Get some sleep."

"You?" Merlin mutters as he snuggles tightly against Arthur's muscular form.

"I'm more than satisfied." The Prince says as he spoons his still hard cock comfortably against Merlin's slighter body. "Sleep…"

"K…"

For long minutes after, Arthur watched Merlin sleep, relishing the intimacy they'd shared. His heart beat with the thrill that he'd both restrained his own need in order to bring a valued friend to climax. The Prince smiles as he runs a hand over the sleeping man's shoulder. In some bizarre way he needed to have the evening play out as it had. He had taken all those weeks ago, and while the blame may be placed upon the shoulders of others, Arthur had taken responsibility for the hurt he had caused.

"Hopefully tonight puts us solidly on the path of healing." Arthur mutters into the other man's mop of raven hair.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Well into the wee hours of the night, two dark figures meet near a quiet tavern. "It may be nothing." Whispers the first voice. "But it's highly suspicious. Something is being hidden."

"There are a number of servants in and out of his chambers now." The other voice whispers back. "It's reported that the Prince's personal servant is either seen sleeping or siting in the main room organizing paperwork."

"Yet he is still named a servant." The first voice mutters aloud. "And you say that the kitchen is sending up food for both the Prince and the servant?"

The second figure nods. "It is true. In addition, from mid-morning until nearly dinner, one of the non-noble knights stays in attendance with the servant."

"I hesitate to take action," the first voice says with uncertainty, "But so many oddities surrounding the isolation of Arthur's servant raise the possibility that it could be used in our favor."

"What would you like me to do?" the second voice asks with a hint of excitement.

"I think it time that we steal away Arthur's servant." The first voice firmly. "We cannot betray ourselves so make use of a sleeping draft at the noon hour. Smuggle him out of Camelot and have him brought to the Lady Morgana. She has the means and the motivation to extract any secrets the servant holds."

"As you wish, My Lord." The second voice replies.

"I warn you though." The first voice says after a dangerous pause. "Should you be caught you will be considered expendable."

"Understood. We will not fail you." The second voice whispers.

"See that you don't."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Bad Cup of Tea**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

At the first touch of sunlight, Merlin stirred towards awareness. A smile began to blossom on his lips as if waking from a wonderful dream. Warmth caressed his limbs as soft luxurious fabrics caressed his body. It seemed so foreign, yet so sinfully right. Rolling over to snuggle deeper into the comfortable bliss, he becomes aware of his lack of clothing and the presence of a secure embrace.

Opening his eyes, the glorious feeling of waking came slamming into a sudden whirl of dizziness and the rolling sensation of nausea. Gulping franticly, Merlin squeezed his eyes shut to fight the morning sickness. How was it possible to feel so damn good, and feel so horrible in nearly the same instant?

With his eyes closed and pure determination struggling with the nausea, Merlin slowly sweeps his hand over Arthur's bare chest. A sigh escapes his lips at the small pleasure found in the midst of sickness.

"It will take little more than that to encourage me." Arthur says in a deep sleep filled voice. The mattress creaks slightly as the Prince shifts in the bed. "Good Morning, Merlin. How do you feel?"

"Wanting, needing, but stuck with focusing on nauseous." Merlin says swallowing hard. "But I am happy to wake up in your bed."

"Your tea should be here shortly." Arthur says as he lightly kisses Merlin's forehead before rolling out of bed. "Where do you keep your crackers?"

"They're in the drawer beside my bed." Merlin mutters without opening his eyes. The sound of Arthur's retreating feet is followed by the sound of a drawer being opened then closed.

"Here you are," Arthur says as he offers a single cracker against his servant's tightly closed mouth. Without a word, Merlin opens his mouth to accept the offering, though his expression is less than pleased with the taste and texture of the tasteless melting wafer of flour and soda.

Swallowing down the first cracker, a second is slipped into his mouth. "Nasty…" he mutters, speaking around the food in his mouth.

"It's bland and non-threatening, or so Gaius said when this was prescribed to ease your stomach." Arthur says as he patiently waits to offer the third cracker. A knock on the door announces the arrival of breakfast. "Be right back." Moving away from the bed, the Prince pauses to close the curtains at the end of the bed, offering some privacy to the servant that still lingers in the bed.

"Breakfast Sire!" Anne announces happily when Arthur unlocks and opens the door.

"Go ahead and sit the tray on the table." The Prince says with an air of authority. "Merlin will be along shortly to arrange the meal. We'll put it outside on the side table when we're done."

"As you wish, my lord." Anne says with a curtsy.

Anne is in and out of the Prince's chambers within 2 minutes. Upon her exit Arthur locks the door, once more creating a barrier of privacy within the room. "I'm beginning to think that I need to get a servant for my servant." Arthur teases as he pours a cup of the fragrant mint tea.

"And I'm beginning to wonder when you'll notice that you've replaced me with no less than four servants to cover the duties I once performed on my own." Merlin says defensively from the bed.

"And they only perform them part time in addition to their other duties." Arthur says as he returns to the bed with the tea. Sitting it on the table beside the bed, the Prince turns to his wardrobe to gather up his clothes for the day. "I've got a full day today and I'll need to go over some of the documents this evening so if possible I need to have them prioritized."

"That's already done since you were supposed to look at the documents last night." Merlin says as he shoves a cracker into his mouth.

"I did have my priorities in place last night, thank you very much." Arthur says as he pours water into the wash basin sitting on the table sitting in front of his dressing screen. "Arrange a bath before bed tonight." He says as he dips a washcloth into the water. Pausing to wipe his face, arms, and chest, the Prince shivers at the chill. "And do remind them to make sure the water is hot."

"Yes, sire." Merlin says as he struggles to sit up with the dizziness and nausea that has taken over his life. Gulping several times and pulling the quilt over his lap, he reaches for the tea and downs a couple sips. "Agatha is supposed to be here later this morning to check on things."

"I expect you to discuss the weight loss with her." Arthur says as he steps behind the dressing screen.

"They're doing all they can Arthur." Merlin says taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. "I'm told some have the symptoms worse than others. It shouldn't last forever."

"That woman Agatha claims to be the expert," Arthur snaps out as he peers from behind his dressing screen. "I'm not overly impressed with the results so far."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Merlin slides off the bed to retrieve his trousers from the pile of clothing that had been created last evening. Hanging onto the bedpost as the dizziness continued to assault his balance, the Prince's servant pulls on his trousers. "I'll be sure to tell her, perhaps you'd like me to see if I could find someone else who might have more experience dealing with a male pregnancy brought about by magic." Pausing to grab his shirt, he sits back on the bed. "I'm sure there are dozen's and dozen's who'd be qualified."

"At least we know your sarcasm is working again." Arthur says as he steps out from behind his screen. "You must be getting better."

"Go eat your breakfast you Prat." Merlin says.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Activity was on the rise as the sun continued to make its break from the eastern horizon. The castle's kitchen was no different. Cooks, bakers, butchers, scullery workers, servants and maids all bustled around the large room, each busy in their own way. The Kitchen was so filled with activity that the large room appeared almost too small to perform the needed tasks.

For one such worker, Daniel, a servant to manage the various fires throughout the kitchen, he was especially busy around the baker's ovens. With the fires burning hotly as needed for the various stations, the young man was left to stack wood strategically about the kitchen. As the maid Anne enters, Daniel smiles at her. "Good morning to ya, Anne." He says with a smile as she passes near.

Smiling shyly, the maid pauses. "Good morning Daniel. How are you this fine and lovely day?"

"Fine and dandy, I assure you." Daniel replies as he stands up. As he turns his full attention to the maid, the young man smiles warmly. "So how's the Prince this morning."

"Well, and in good spirits," Anne says with a smile.

"And his servant? Is he feeling better?" Daniel asks.

"Well enough I suppose. The Prince said that Merlin would be along to manage the breakfast I brought up." Anne says still smiling.

"So you won't be bringing up lunch?" Daniel asks as he turns back to the wood pile he'd been building. "Perhaps we could set out for a picnic. The weather's wonderful today."

"Oh I'd love to have a picnic, but I'll be needing to drop off the lunch tray in the Prince's chambers first. " Anne says as she reaches up to twirl a lock of hair.

"I have to be back just as lunch is served here to stack up the wood for dinner." Daniel says with disappointment. "Wait a minute." He says pausing his work. Turning around, he offers Anne a brilliant smile. "I can ask my cousin to take your place to deliver lunch. I know he'd do it for me."

The deal was struck for the price of a picnic lunch. In the same breath duties of a trusted servant were now passed to one who plotted great harm.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"I'm supposed to discuss weight loss with you." Merlin says as he holds his shirt up high on his abdomen why Agatha pokes gently at his small baby bump.

"You do need to gain weight, but that might not be possible until we manage to get your sickness under control." Agatha mutters as she measures the child's outward presence. "I've spoken with Gaius and we're working on a potion that might work with the tea to ease the nausea. Are you still experiencing vertigo?"

Merlin nods his head in response. "Between that and the nausea it's making life unbearable."

"You can sit up now." Agatha advises as she pulls the top of Merlin's trousers up over the bump. "The child is growing well, and all seems well for the time being." The physician reaches out to help her patient to sit up. "I'm not entirely pleased with everything being right up front as a slight fall or blow to the belly could prove a problem. It is my professional recommendation that you use your magic to protect your abdomen should either happen."

"If I can, I will." Merlin says as he lowers the hem of his shirt. "Use of magic still has its dangers."

"It is either self-preservation or the protection of a child." Agatha comments as she leans in no particular direction. "I think it odd that the Prince hasn't weighed in on the choice. Which do you think he'd favor? You protecting your secret or the saving of your child?"

"Don't you think this is too early to be considering this?" Merlin says as he takes a deep breath to settle his dizziness.

"Considering that your Prince is showing himself to be quite protective of you and his child, you may not have cause to think about it." Agatha snorts as she packs up her equipment. "You're young, healthy, and filled with enough magic that you should be capable of managing this pregnancy without any issue."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A soft knock at the door heralds the arrival of lunch. At the knock, Merlin looks up from the table and the mounds of paperwork. A frown appears upon his face as he watches Percival open the door. There is a slight hesitation before the large Knight allows a young man into the room.

"Where's Anne?" Merlin asks as the young man approaches with a tray.

"She and my cousin Daniel have managed a picnic and I've agreed to do their chores." The young man says, "My name is Fergalod, and I hope you're Merlin since this is who this tray is for." Putting the tray on the corner of the table, the servant tilts his head and asks. "Is this fine, or would you like me to arrange the meal for you?"

Chuckling softly, Merlin nods. "You're in the right place. You can just leave it there. And thank you, Fergalod." Merlin says as he turns his attention back to sorting through the paperwork.

"Right then, I'll be back later for when you're done." Fergalod says as he moves back to the door. "Have a nice lunch."

When Percival closes the door, he peers at the tray and then at Merlin. "You are going to stop and eat aren't you?" he asks as he crosses the room to stand beside the tray.

"If you could hand me the mug of tea, I'll drink that first." Merlin says not looking up from his paperwork. "I could probably manage the toast and some cheese. The rest is supposed to be for you."

Grinning broadly, the large muscular Knight passes the tea to Merlin. "You eat like a bird my friend."

Laughing, Merlin reaches for his tea and takes a long sip. "Not all of us have a hollow leg like you." He says as he takes another sip. "Ugh, this tea tastes off. Anne should have shown Fergalod how to brew a decent batch."

"It smells good for a tea I suppose," Percival says as he slices a few chunks of ham. "But it doesn't compare to a good tankard of ale."

"Gwaine says the same." Merlin replies as he takes a third sip.

Falling into silence, Merlin continues to work on Arthur's paperwork as Percival begins to consume his portion of the afternoon meal. Two sips of tea later, Merlin pauses and stares suspiciously at the cup. "Something …. wrong." Merlin slurs as the cup suddenly drops out of his hand. The sound of the cup hitting the arm of the chair echoes as if occurring at a distance. What seems a lifetime later the cup smashes onto the stone floor, shattering into pieces.

"Per…." He says, trying without much success, to alert the Knight that something was wrong. Confusion flickers over the raven haired young man's face as his vision wavers. Trying to stand is impossible. Fear flashes over Merlin's face and before he can attempt anything to save either himself or Percival, his vision fades completely. By the time his head bounces off the top of the table, he is unconscious.

Percival watches Merlin drop his tea, but he does so with a strange confused look upon his face. Why would Merlin drop his tea? How odd. And why did his large arms feel heavier than they should? Glancing at Merlin once more, he frowns. Why was the Princes servant taking a nap on the table? And what was that strange buzzing sound. Who would keep a hive of bees inside the Prince's chambers?

Frowning, the Knight struggles to his feet. Wavering, Percival turns to the door and after two failed attempts; he manages to pull his sword. Taking a giant step or at least it seemed to be a giant step; the Knight holds his weapon up. "Show yer-self" Percival slurs. The world in general shifts slightly, and the movement almost sends the large knight tumbling over. A hard expression of concentration washes over the large Knight's face. They were in trouble.

Narrowing his eyes, Percival stubbornly heads to the door. Aiming to secure the door or at the very least fall in front of it, the Knight manages one more step before the door bursts open. Three, or maybe four fuzzy blobs move into the room. With a swing of his sword, one fuzzy figure goes down. It is a fight to keep standing, and the fight is made worse by the need to keep his sword in hand.

"If we can get him down, I think he'll stay down." One of the intruders says. "He's fighting enough potion to knock out a bull. He can't last much longer."

"Whatever he's fighting with, it doesn't matter. His sword is still sharp." Another voice argues.

"Circle him until we can knock him down." A third voice suggests.

Looking quick over his shoulder, Percival views the fuzzy form of his friend Merlin. The view is one of bitter failure which causes the large Knight one last push to fight his fading strength. The effort does him little good. He was so groggy and his vision was fading in and out.

Swinging his left arm, one of the three fuzzy figures goes rolling away. In the time taken to strike one of the phantoms, the other two manage to shove Percival back to stumble over the table. The table slides several feet until one leg crumbles under the weight of the large Knight. Papers, food, and bodies tumble in various directions. When everything settles, the Prince's chamber is a disaster.

"Grab the heavy quilt off the Prince's bed. We'll roll Merlin up in that." Fergalod orders as he leans down to check on the first of his group to fall. He frowns. The man is dead. "We'll be able to move him out of the citadel without detection.

The second standing intruder looks at Fergalod suspiciously. "Are ya sure it's safe to move him in broad daylight?" David asks as he strips the thick quilt from the Prince's bed. "How about Stephen and James, how do we move them?"

"Stephen is dead." Fergalod mutters as he leans down to check on his co-conspirator James. He frowns as he finds a bloodied fluid draining from the man's ears. "Looks like James has a fractured skull." Rising up he moves towards the Prince's servant. "Neither will tell their secrets so we will just have to leave them. It'll cause the Guard to go in circles to try and figure out a connection and to figure out where we've gone."

Cautiously laying out the quilt, David eyes the Prince's servant cautiously. "Do you suppose we risk getting whatever illness this one has?" He asks as he nods towards Merlin while bending down to grab his feet. "As skinny as he is, he sure looks like he's been ill."

"Not likely," Fergalod snorts as he picks up Merlin's upper body. Together he and David deposit the sleeping servant into the middle of the quilt. "Quick now, let's get him rolled up so we can get out of here before someone notices."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Deep Down**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Wheat…..

The life cycle of wheat .…..

The pests who assault wheat ….

The harvesting of wheat …..

The storage of wheat ….

The milling of wheat ….

Holding up a hand, Arthur silenced the council members and their tireless and somewhat enthusiastic discussion of wheat. If it continued, the Prince was reasonably sure it would do so with him falling straight away to sleep from boredom. "While I agree completely that wheat is important to Camelot's survival, I do not believe that we gain anything by discussing every aspect of its existence. Perhaps getting to the point would be the best course of action."

"My Lord, discussions have come forth from those who attend the fields about each of our cornerstone crops. These discussions along with recommendations have advanced up all levels associated with the food production, from serf to nobility, and finely to this council level." Lord Jeremy says as he draws his hands together as if praying. "We seek your approval to implement the most advantageous changes so to improve and expand our food supply."

"Who among you have the experience and knowledge to best review and evaluate these recommendations?" Arthur asks. Carefully choosing his words, he looks to each of the council members, waiting for any of them to lay claim to being the expert.

"That would be Lord Charles and I." Lord Jeremy says as he lifts his chin. He is an older man, and his years of experience reflected as wisdom in his cold steel blue eyes.

From the opposite side of the table, Lord Charles nods his head in agreement with Lord Jeremy's assessment.

Arthur looked from one Lord to the other and nodded. "Very well, I place the burden of the evaluation on the both of your shoulders. Discuss the matter and then arrange a meeting once you have your own personal suggestions about the recommendations made."

"The recommendations cover a wide variety of crops," Lord Charles says with a lifted brow.

"I trust you both to discuss the matter in great…" Arthur says though he is unable to finish as the doors to the council chamber suddenly slam open. With eyes wide in panic and concern, Gwen stands between the open doors.

"My apologies for interrupting," she says curtsying to the assembly in general. "Prince Arthur, there is a matter that requires your personal attendance. Now …. Right now." Gwen says, growing more upset as she speaks.

"My father?" Arthur asks as he quickly dismisses the council, "Is Gaius with him? Has something happened?" Turning towards his father's chambers, confusion flickers in his eyes when Gwen reaches out to roughly stops him.

"No Arthur," She says lowering her voice. "There has been an attack in your quarters," She says as her eyes flicker around searching to be sure no one hears.

"Merlin?" The Prince asks with a pinched look of concern.

"Missing," Gwen says, offering sympathetically. "You should hurry so not to miss what news there is."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A half dozen guards flanked the hallway leading to his chambers. As the Prince hurried past them, they came smartly to attention. His frown deepened at seeing the extra security. It didn't do much good now that his chambers had been invaded. "I should have thought of that myself." He mutters as he passes through the door into his chambers.

Skidding to a halt, Arthur brings his hand up and draws his hand through his hair in shock. The room was a mess. There were papers scattered, puddles of liquid dotted the floor, food mingled with the papers, and the table was tilting. Flanking either side of the room, a body covered with a sheet, only one was bloodied. Percival was lying unmoving on the floor, with Gaius on one side, and Agatha on the other.

"Has anyone discovered Merlin's location yet?" Arthur demanded to everyone present. "And" he says looking at his downed Knight, "can anyone tell me what happened here?"

Gaius looked up, and offered a quick acknowledgement of the Princes presence. "Sire." He says with a frown and tear filled eyes.

"It looks as if their food and drink was dosed with something. I think perhaps a sleeping draft." Agatha said with a frown. "This Knight was over dosed, but yet he still struggles in and out of consciousness."

"Four…." Moans Percival. His words almost seem uttered in order to prove the Physician Agatha correct.

"We think that means there were four attackers." Sir Leon says as he steps near to the Prince. "As near as we can tell from what we found, it appears as if the lunch tray was tampered with."

"And Merlin?" Arthur growls out in a tone that relayed his anger.

"Sir Percival has uttered the word failed several times. It seems sure that Merlin was taken rather than to have run off to escape." Leon says in calm voice. "We've closed the gates, and have begun searches within the citadel."

"It looks like Merlin may have been carried out in your quilt." Elyan says as he approaches from inspecting the Prince's bedroom. "There are no other signs of anything out of place in any of the other rooms."

"Have the invaders been identified?" Arthur asks, struggling to contain his growing frustration and anger.

"They haven't been identified as yet." Leon says looking from one sheet covered body to the other. "They are not associated with any particular noble house."

"I have seen this young man hauling produce." Gaius says as he points to the blood speckled sheet. "He may be known by the kitchen staff."

"Has Anne, the servant who delivers the meals been questioned?" Arthur asked impatiently.

"Gwaine has gone to get her." Leon says calmly. "Sire, we are doing everything possible…"

"It's not enough!" Arthur snaps out loud enough to bring everyone to a halt. Lowering his voice to an impatient snarl, he says, "My chambers were invaded. I had a reasonable expectation of safety and clearly I was wrong."

"The plot thickens," Gwaine says as he steps into the Prince's chambers. "Anne is out picnicking with one of the kitchen servants."

"Could anyone tell you who delivered the lunch meal to the Prince's chambers?" Leon asks as he takes a step towards Gwaine.

"A cousin to the lad to took the maid Anne on the picnic." Gwaine says as he glances over to the still unconscious Percival. "Any chance you can wake him up?"

"Probably not." Agatha says, "He's likely out for a few hours."

"So sorry Sire," Percival mutters as he continues to struggle with the effects of the potions.

"Stubborn," Agatha mutters, "He ate enough to knock out a horse and he's still trying to talk."

Leon smiles as he looks between Agatha and the downed knight. "Sir Percival is a formidable individual. He would have done what he could to protect his charge."

As Agatha, Leon, and Gwaine talk, Gaius rises to his feet and moves to stand in front of Arthur. "Can we talk, Sire?" He asks in a low voice filled with concern.

Arthur searches the Physician's face and nods. Turning, he heads towards Merlin's room with the full expectation for Gaius to follow. "I'm sorry Gaius. I said he'd be safe in my chambers, but I was wrong. I wasn't even here to protect him. As sick as he has been, whatever they do to him, or the child. The two of them are in danger."

"Arthur," Gaius says in a low voice. Drawing in a breath, he releases it as if trying to release the tension along with the air. "Merlin will be alright. Somehow, he always manages. And, he'll be as protective of your child as he is fiercely protective of you."

Reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose, Arthur sighs. "Of all the people you meet throughout your life, there are one or two who really make a difference. They are your lifelines when the road becomes rough, they bring you happiness when sadness overwhelms. Strange as it might sound, I just can't see myself without Merlin by my side."

Gaius eyes the prince and seems to ponder his words before he issues a sigh of his own. "Merlin has a way about him that has touched many. He's quite fond of you, Sire, and devoted beyond compare. But he also has great strength that most miss when they look at him. He's often underestimated. He'll be alright."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

In the deepest, darkest catacombs under the citadel, a raven haired young man struggles awake. Wrapped up in the warm and sinfully thick quilt that smelled of Arthur, the first fuzzy thoughts after awakening from a potion induced sleep bring a smile to the man's lips. "Arthur" he mutters aloud while moving to peek out from under the covers. Suddenly the smile fades as memory trickles into Merlin's conscious thought.

Nausea, the overly tight wrapped feeling of the quilt, a smell of something dead which only served to increase the nausea, a complete total darkness, an unnaturally bumpy floor beneath the softness of the quilt, and the discovery of biting rope cutting into his wrists all brought him rather quickly to his senses. "Really? Is there no one else this could happen to?"

"Aren't you pleased with the attention Merlin?" says a well-known voice filled with contempt. It is a voice twisted over time to reek of darkness and hate. A few ancient words are whispered and several torches spring to life, revealing both the owner of the voice and a glimpse of the surroundings. "It's not everyone who catches the attention of a Lord within the Camelot Court, you should consider yourself special."

"What are you talking about Morgana?" Merlin moans with frustration as his stomach rolls. The light of the torches have inconveniently revealed the fact that he was nestled in the middle of dozens of skeletons and other unidentifiable bits and pieces. "Has the madness finally warped what's left of your common sense?"

The Witch hisses something under her breath and her eyes flicker gold. As her eyes flash, Merlin's head jerks back as a ghost hand slams into his jaw. "Curious minds want to know, why my dear brother is being so overly protective of you and your little illness." Morgana demands as she takes a step closer. "It has me curious. What is it about you that draw such attention?"

"It's obvious," Merlin says as he opens and closes his jaw to work the sting out. "Good servants are hard to find."

A few harshly hissed words and Morgana's ghostly slap sends Merlin's held snapping back in the opposite direction. "Try a different answer, perhaps this time with a little truth."

"Maybe if you told me whose attention I've drawn I could tell you something you want to hear." Merlin spits out with anger. "Because in case you don't remember, most nobles can care less if a servant lives or dies. Most don't actually see us when we're right in front of their face."

"Do you enjoy pain?" Morgana says with obvious contempt. Her whispered words ring out once more and for a third time, the magic forcefully slaps against Merlin's jaw. "You could save yourself a lot of pain if you would just answer the question."

"Right, I tell you anything you want and you get to kill me faster." Merlin says in a heavily sarcastic tone. "What exactly do I get out of that? Using your magic the way you do, you're nothing but a bully Morgana. And I'm not afraid of bullies."

She tilts her head forward again to look ominously at her captive. She whispers a few words and at the instant that her eyes glow gold, a burning pain rips through Merlin. Gasping in agony with his eyes closed in concentration, the warlock manages to hold a protective field around the small life held within his abdomen. Thankfully, the magic he wields goes unnoticed as his eyes are closed and his body is wrapped in Arthur's quilt. "You should be afraid, Merlin. My magic's grown." This time her words are spoken sadistically.

When the grip of twisted magic leaves him, Merlin gasps for air. His body quivers as he fights both the aftereffects of raw pain and the twisting of his stomach as fights to keep from vomiting. It is a testament to his power that the unseen protective shield remains over his child. "Let me go Morgana, I am of no importance or interest to anyone." He says in a weak voice that holds the lingering effects of the pain.

"I'm told that you have been moved into the servant's quarters of Arthur's chambers." Morgana says, stating facts that could have only come from someone who walks openly in the citadel. "You've been sick, and my dear brother has distributed your duties to others. Why? What is it about you that draws the attention of Nobles and the devotion of a Prince?"

"Wouldn't it make more sense to ask Arthur?" Merlin says stubbornly. "But I think he'd be more interested in who's feeding you information. Anyone I might know? I'll be happy to pass it along."

Morgana whispers a single word and her eyes flash gold and the raven haired young man withers once more in agony. She smiles as Merlin's face reddens as he struggles to breathe. "You really have no sense do you Merlin? You still haven't learned when and what to speak, and when to keep your foolish mouth shut."

Over the next hour questions are tossed back and forth between captor and captive. The questions hang unanswered, causing a great amount of frustration for Morgana and bruising and injury for Merlin. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Merlin asks with a voice drained of strength. His voice is muffled by the quilt. With his face buried into the quilt, he hides his pained expression. His words are carefully spoken, especially since there was no real way to know what she had planned next.

Looking up into the darkness that lay beyond the reach of the torch light, Morgana smiles. "Did you know that these are the original crypts dating back hundreds of years?" She says lowering her gaze to look upon her captive. "Most people don't even know this area exists and in fact many of these older crypts have collapsed."

"And your point it?" Merlin asks as he raises his head from the mound of Arthur's quilt. Looking around the area lit by the torches, he frowns and then shivers. Death and decay lay all around him. These faceless skeletons were long forgotten in the time since their deaths. He shivers again.

"I was wondering if trapping you in here without an air supply and no means for escape would roughly have the same survival chance of say …. Poisoning." Morgana says as he turns a hateful glare on Merlin. "Because I think we both know each other well enough to know that you won't betray your precious Arthur."

Narrowing his eyes and looking directly into the witches face, Merlin frowns "You know I had no choice in that so why bother with this game? Why ask me anything?" Merlin says carefully, "Is your new master really that curious about why Arthur is being a decent Master." The horrible pain that rippled through Merlin's body sent him curling into a ball of agony. Struggling to stay conscious he bit harshly into his lip.

"I am my own Master you idiot." Morgana spits out venomously.

Morgana began to chant ancient words and as her eyes flashed she begins to back out of the crypt. A low rumble fills the air, and the roof above crumbles at the entrance sending a cloud of dust and debris though the chamber.

Trying to focus with little luck, the last sight seen before the roof begins to fall over the exit is the hate filled expression of his one-time friend. A great sadness fills him because her expression seems almost eager to see and feel his pain.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Arthur!" Lord Agravaine calls out as he enters the Crown Prince's chambers at the same moment that the two bodies were being removed. "I've just returned to the news that your chambers have been attacked. Have all the traitors been caught?"

The Prince's uncle confidently enters the room, and heads towards the Knight's gathered around the seated Sir Percival. "Information is still being gathered. Sir Percival has just begun to give us the full idea of what happened in here earlier this afternoon." Arthur says, offering only a short glance before turning his attention back to the semi groggy Knight. 'Go on Percival. Tell us what happened."

"The servant Fergalod delivered the afternoon meal. He was doing a favor for Anne and his cousin Daniel." Pausing, the large Knight pinches the bridge of his nose as he continues to try to focus on the words that needed said. "Merlin had his tea but commented on the taste being off. I was eating my own lunch."

"Gaius, is there anything we can give him to diminish the effects of the potion that knocked him out?" Arthur asks.

Shaking his head, Gaius looks to Arthur with a frown. "I'm afraid not, Sire."

"Merlin caught the effects and tried to warn me. It wasn't but a few seconds more before he dropped his cup and passed out." Percival says with a voice laced heavily with guilt. Bowing his head, he appears defeated and ashamed. "My lord, my failure is beyond forgiveness."

"Let's concentrate on what you do know. It may be vital in discovering the plot and the whereabouts of my servant." Arthur says with understanding. It had been clear from the onset that Percival had done much more than most might have been able to do in a similar situation. "Please tell us what happened next."

"Alarmed, I stood and found the effects of a potion upon me. My vision was failing and I saw four shapes enter the room." The Knight explains, "I was able to stop only two before the last two forced me back. When I struck the table, breaking the leg and scattering the paperwork Merlin was working on.' Frowning, he looks up at Arthur with a new wave of guilt. "I believe the movement of the table also sent Merlin to the floor."

Turning to look at his uncle, Arthur said, "The two killed were not regular employees within the castle. The one called Stephen was killed with Percival's blade, and the other James had a fractured skull."

"Where is your servant Merlin? Is he dead?" Agravaine asks curiously, watching Arthur for a reaction. "And these traitors killed, are they associated with any house or have they been seen in the company of anyone?"

"Merlin is missing at the moment." Leon quickly supplies when he notes that the Prince's complexion had paled with Lord Agravaine's questions. "Sir Gwaine and Elyan should return at any moment with the servants Anne and Daniel who may be able to answer some of what you've asked.

"We should take them to the Dungeon to question." Agravaine says as he looks to the door expectantly.

"No." Arthur said flatly. "I will question them here." Lifting a brow he looks to his uncle silently challenging him to make another attempt to take charge of a situation being managed fine.

"Of course, Arthur." Agravaine says with a slight bow of his head.

At that moment a crying young woman and a concerned looking young man were ushered into the Prince's chambers. "Sire," Anne says sobbing. "I am so sorry." She says moving forward to kneel before the Prince. "I never should have taken the time away from my duties. It's my fault. I cannot be forgiven. I am so sorry my lord." Remaining in place on her knees, Anne continues her sobbing.

Arthur reaches out to touch Anne's shoulder. "Gather the fallen papers into a stack, then clean up the remains of the food and drink on the floor." He commands firmly, not favoring forgiveness or punishment at the moment.

Still sobbing Anne stumbles to her feet and replies. "Yes my Lord."

Turning his attention to Daniel, Arthur steps forward until he stands before the young man. "Tell me of your cousin, Daniel." The Prince says in a voice that is firm and focused. A full minute passes without an answer and to the surprise of all Arthur's hand snakes out and grasps Daniel by the neck. "A question was asked, and I expected an answer." Narrowing his eyes peers dangerously into the young man's eyes. "And I warn you. I have very little patience's for withheld answers and lies."

"I cannot speak for my cousin, Sire." Daniel blurts out. "I knew nothing of what's happened. I swear it."

Giving a little shove, Arthur releases his grip on Daniel's neck. "Where is he?" Arthur demands.

"He should have been in the kitchen. He said he'd do our chores." Daniel says quickly as if in a panic. "He must have come to harm since he's not been seen since delivering the tray. " Backing away as if terrified, he stumbles back into Sir. Elyan. At that instant, the world seems to slow down. Spinning in place, the servant reaches for a dagger that hangs from the Knights belt. With the weapon still in hand, he continues his spin, coming full circle to face Arthur. "Death to the Pendragon's"

As Daniel launches himself at the Prince, Lord Agravaine steps forward with his sword drawn. In a blur the Lord's sword sinks mortally into Daniel's chest. The dying servant only has a moment to register confusion at the source of his death.

"Uncle!" Arthur shouts in anger and frustration at a moment that passes too quickly. Too late to delay the death of someone who might lead them to Merlin. Watching Daniel drop lifelessly to the floor was like watching the same for the missing servant. "There could have been a different way…." The prince mutters.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A fit of coughing ends a fourth attempt at escape. With his face buried in the quilt to keep the clouds of dust filling his lungs, Merlin's mind races for an alternative that might lead to escape. The debris that had blocked the exit wasn't large chunks of large boulders that could be blasted away. Blasting sand like dirt with boulders no bigger than a fist was just not achieving anything and in fact was making things miserable. Clearly from the lack of success, escape was going to take some thought.

It could be worse….. he could be dead.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Light of Day**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Time passed, an hour or was it a day? Time had no real meaning other than that it was on a downward spiral to an end. Deep within the crypts of Camelot Merlin worked against the unseen foe called time. Though he had been left in the situation with the expectation that he was helpless, the raven haired young man was far from helpless.

The light of the torches had long been extinguished in the first attempt to escape. The large light blue orb conjured by his magic were far better in providing light. All the power he possessed and this was turning into a lesson on subtlety and each attempt had taught him something new. The fourth attempt had been the last use of raw magical power against the blocked passage. It had also been the point in which his body fully rebelled against sickness and exhaustion. He had fallen asleep while waiting for the dust to settle.

Waking to the absolute silence of his prison, Merlin shivered. The illness was still with him, and his body felt heavy. His mouth was dry and his thirst was strong. Pushing the quilt off his head, the warlock looks around. The dust had finally settled and the look around the crypt looked much like it would if the dust had been snow. Moving the quilt to the side, he tries to stand. Closing his eyes and gulping several times he fights to push down the nausea. "I know you don't mean it, but you have to ease up and let me get us out of this." He says softly as he places a hand over the small bump on his belly. A wave of dizziness is his only answer.

Stumbling to the closest wall, Merlin begins to search through the bones and debris for something that could be used in a more manual effort to escape. One corner of his mouth rises in a slight smile when a shield and several pieces of plate armor are quickly found. The next few hours are an effort in experimentation on where and how to dig. From there the enchantments took over and slow but sure.

The silence was now replaced by the soft sounds of scrapping as plate armor and a shield dug into the sandy soil. Sitting up against the wall, glancing occasionally looking to the regular cycle of a scrapping sound and dirt being ejected from the growing tunnel. Bending his legs, drawing them close to his chest Merlin lowers his chin to rest atop his knees. For the first time since he'd been taken from Arthur's chambers he wondered what was going on in the castle above.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"They must have gotten past the Guards." Leon reported with a frustrated hitch in his voice. "It shouldn't have been possible, but a full and complete search of the citadel has been done and we've found nothing." With the report given, the Knight pressed his lips tightly together waiting for the response to the failure to find Merlin. It had been nearly two days since the attack in the Prince's chambers.

Standing on the wall overlooking the courtyard, Arthur leans forward slightly to watch the movements of the early morning risers below. As Sir Leon's words hung unanswered, the Prince's grip on the stone wall tightened in an effort to gain some control over his emotions. "Expand the search into the Lower city, and send patrols to the forests beyond." He finely said in a tight voice that reeked of anger. "Have Gwaine and Elyan repeat the search within the citadel, starting in the tombs and working their way up"

Bowing his head, Leon is quick to acknowledge the Prince's orders. "I'll see to it immediately, Sire."

Arthur doesn't turn or acknowledge what Leon has said. He trusted the Captain of the Guard. Instead, the Prince looked to the east and all the land that was Camelot. The morning sun was still breaking from the eastern horizon, gently coating the treetops with its golden light. It promised to be a beautiful day, and yet it did not warm his heart.

"Arthur?" A voice called from behind. It is a voice that has come since the king fell to his despair.

"What is it Uncle?" Arthur asks without turning.

Approaching the wall, Lord Agravaine eyed his nephew curiously. "I'm concerned about you, Arthur." He says in a low voice that reveals nothing to confirm what he's said. "Your search for your servant is not what is expected of a Prince and future King. Your people may see the extensive …. "

"Don't…." Arthur says flatly as the anger bubbles briefly across his face. "This has nothing to do with my servant." He snarls, barely able to keep the boiling anger in check. "My chambers were violated, something that was mine was taken, and then to add injury to insult, I was attacked by one of the conspirators." Turning to look at his uncle, the Prince's gaze bore through him. "Tell me how it is not appropriate for a Prince to make it clear that he will not allow any violation against my household."

Taking a step back when Arthur turns, Agravaine is startled by his nephews look. "Perhaps ….. " He says, not finishing his thoughts. The older Lord frowns. He had expected Arthur to defend his search for his servant. "I hadn't looked at your actions in that light." He finally says, retreating to firmer ground. "Forgive me for my assumptions. I only had your best interest at heart."

"It is no less than what my Father would have said." Arthur says returning his gaze to view the sunrise on the horizon. In doing so he missed his uncle wince at his words. The Prince fell silent. There was more than his uncle was aware, but it had to remain as it was for the moment. Movement in the courtyard and the appearance of horses draws his attention. Leon had not failed him and the first of the patrols was clearly being assembled.

The Lord waited a few moments longer before he spoke again. "The Council will be meeting at nine this morning to discuss the final recommendations regarding the crops." Agravaine said as he looks down on the activity of the forming patrol. "Will you be in attendance or should we postpone the discussion?"

"I will be in attendance." Arthur said, though it was clear he would rather not have to go. "I will not allow personal matters interfere with matters of court."

Agravaine nods once and turns to depart. "I'll leave you to your thoughts then."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The air in the crypt had grown warm and stale, but that did not affect the enchanted armor and shield which carried on with the digging at a steady pace. Morgana had outdone herself in sealing off the path that might allow escape. Would Arthur or Gaius still be searching? Did they think him dead?

A chance in the rhythmic sound of digging suddenly changed and a loud clatter echoed through the tunnel. Looking up, the first hint of hope flickered over Merlin's expression. Whispering a few words, the enchantment fell away from the armor and shield, returning the crypt to silence. "Time to go." The Warlock said aloud as a hand braced against the wall, helping him to rise up to his feet.

Getting into a tunnel that was nearly seven foot off the ground proved to be an effort for the exhausted young man. Using magic Merlin froze several sections of the soft soil, creating step like protrusions that could be climbed to reach the escape tunnel.

The tunnel itself was intimidating. Shrouded in darkness it seemed more a path of doom than one of escape. As an afterthought, Merlin pulled the bright blue orb hanging in the crypt into the tunnel. Pushing it on ahead, he inspected the tunnel as the light moved along the path. "Looks safe enough." He mutters as he crawls after the light.

Progress is slow, and there were several sections that required the warlock to shimmy along on his belly. When Merlin reached the exit of the tunnel, he smiled with joy. His smile faded as the edge gave way sending the escaping servant tumbling into a mix of dirt and dust.

Looking up when he came to a stop at the base of the mini landslide, Merlin finds himself curiously atop something odd. Moving the dirt to get a better view of what had broken his fall, his eyes grow wide and he screams while squirming in the dirt to escape the grizzly face of death. Bumping into another odd form, he turns and finds himself staring into the face of another body. His scream falls silent only long enough to catch his breath before continuing.

It was one thing to be left in a crypt with bones, but an entirely different story to find oneself in the company of two recently killed men who stared blindly into space. Perhaps it was the trauma of facing the horrible sight of the throats cut open on the bodies, or the strain of captivity, or maybe the lack of water and food, and if pushed it might also be the sickness that had become his constant companion, but it all added to a reaction that made Merlin scream long and hard. Something in the scream causes the light giving orb to burst, throwing the terrible sight of death into darkness. As embarrassing as it might be later, it was the shrilling scream much like a girls that drew the attention of two Knights searching the noble's tombs one level up.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Do you suppose there's a chance that he could be sealed away in one of these tombs?" Elyan asks as he and Gwaine move around each stone coffin looking for any sign of activity. With them each carrying a torch, shadows dance with darkness all around them. "We didn't look the last time."

"I suppose we could check the seals and then open anything that looks like it might be tampered with." Gwaine says with a frown, "Though I'll be honest, I've no real interest in poking into a dead man's coffin."

Pausing Elyan holds his head higher. Furrowing his brow, he looks around as if seeking something. "Do you hear that?" he asks as he moves away from the tombs as if searching for a source for the high pitched sound.

Gwaine looks at Elyan oddly. "A scream?" he says craning his neck as he too tries to narrow down the source. "It's muffled."

Together the Knights move slowly, listening carefully. Their footfalls become whisper soft as if to not overpower the soft sound that now leads them to who knows what.

"Here." Elyan says dropping to his knees. Bending forward, he places an ear against the floor. "I thought this was the lowest level." He says as he lifts his head to peer into the face of his friend.

"Look." Gwaine says as he brushes a gloved hand against the seam of a large stone. His fingers brush over chips on the edge of the stone before moving to a nearby stone that has the looks of something had scraped along the surface. "This stone has been moved recently." Looking up his frown is firmly in place. "We didn't notice that before."

In Unison, both knights rise to their feet and draw their swords. Wordlessly, working as a team, Elyan inserts his blade into the seam along one side of the stone while Gwaine does the same on the opposite side. Throwing their backs into the effort, the stone shifts and then lifts slightly. As the stone lifts the scream from below grows stronger.

"Merlin!" Gwaine calls out as he bends to catch the lip of the stone with a gloved hand. An instant later Elyan does the same. With a heavy grunt from each, the stone is pulled off to reveal steps disappearing downwards into the darkness. Determination flickers over the Knight's faces and they both launch themselves downward into the unknown towards a scream that sounds very much like their friend Merlin.

"Where are you!" Elyan calls out holding his torch in one hand and his sword in the other. After a few steps into the darkness the screaming had stopped.

"Merlin! It's safe now, we're here." Gwaine calls out only a few moments after Elyan. Turning to his right, the roguish Knight draws a sharp breath as his torch reveals the grizzly sight of a dead man. "I think we've found one of the kidnappers." He says in a flat voice void of emotion.

In an instant Elyan is at his side. Leaning forward he checks the dead man. "He's rigid. He's been dead a few days no doubt." Moving a short distance to the left, Elyan finds the armor and shield beside a body covered over with soft sandy soil. Looking up he finds the tunnel. "Here's another one, and it looks as if someone dug though this blockage. By the looks of it they dug to get in her rather than out of."

"Merlin?" Gwaine calls out carefully. Looking to the floor prints in the layer of dust show an uneven patter of backing away from what was just found. "Looks like he went this way." Moving slow along the tracks, the two Knights grow silent with expectation.

"He's there!" Elyan calls out upon catching sight of a familiar boot. With that shout, both Gwaine and Elyan move quickly, dropping at Merlin's side. "He breathes."

"Good enough for the moment." Gwaine says quickly as he tosses his torch to the side. "Let's get him out of here." He says in a serious tone not often heard from the carefree Knight. Quickly gathering up the unconscious Merlin they hurry out and up into the light of day.

There were too many waiting for news to move slowly….

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Mother**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A sigh of contentment escapes Merlin's lips. The gentle massage of his scalp, the gloriously warm feel of water trickling through his hair, and the light touches of cloth against his skin all lure him from the darkness of sleep. "Nice." He purrs softly.

"So you're awake." The Court Physician says in reply while he continues to rinse the soap from his wards hair.

Opening his eyes to peer into the wrinkled yet happy face of his mentor, Merlin blinks several times in confusion. "Gaius?" he mutters before closing his eyes once more. "Why are you washing my hair?"

"Because I can't find half your wounds underneath all the dirt, let alone treat them properly." Gaius says in a warm tone which reveals both his worry and his affection for his ward.

"Oh," Merlin responds lazily. A full two minutes pass before the conversation sinks into the Raven haired young man's mind. As his hair is being wrapped in a dry cloth, he startles and quickly sits up as if to rise from the sick bed. With eyes wide open he looks around Gaius's apartment with confusion. "What happened, where am I?" He blurts out before his face contorts in pain and dizziness.

"You've moved too quickly, my boy." Gaius says as he reaches out to steady his patient. "Lay back down before you fall down." Gently easing Merlin back down in his bed, he offers a reassuring smile. "We were very worried about you. I can't tell you how happy I am that you were found."

Still fighting a swirl of symptoms as a result of sitting up too quickly, Merlin offers a nod and several swallows. "Anyone hurt?" he manages to get out.

"Just you." Gaius says as he gathers up his cleaning supplies. "Your kidnappers are all dead. The Prince or Sir Leon will be along soon to check on you. I'm sure they'll have questions."

Opening his eyes, Merlin looks into Gaius's face. "It was Morgana…." He says in a cold tone. "She said I caught the attention of one of the nobles and she was curious about why."

With that Gaius frowns. "Then she has eyes in Camelot's court. This is not good news." Rising to his feet, the Court Physician walks to his workbench to deposit the cleaning supplies. Picking up a mug of water, he makes his way back to Merlin's side. "Do you think you can sit up a bit to drink this? You're a bit dehydrated, but all things considered it's understandable."

"I'm not feeling all that nauseous at the moment, but I am thirsty." Merlin starts to rise, and with Gaius's support they manage to get him high enough to drink. After several gulps, he falls back in exhaustion. "T least it isn't mint tea." he comments flatly.

Gaius chuckles affectionately. "Until we get your stomach settled you'll see it more than most. We've discussed this before." A soft click from the door heralds someone's arrival. Without turning, the elder of the two knows who had arrived from the smile on Merlin's face.

"Arthur!" Merlin calls out.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asks as he moves from the door towards the sick bed. Moving his gaze to Gaius, "How is he?"

"Fine." Merlin says quickly as he moves to sit up again.

"Dehydrated, bumps, bruises, and minor cuts." Gaius says listing what he's found so far. "All else is fine and unharmed." He comments, with a firm professional expression while reaching out to place a restraining hand on Merlin's shoulder to keep him down. "You still need rest." He says pointedly at his Ward.

"I'm sorry." Arthur says as he comes to stand beside the sick bed.

"There's no reason to be. It was something out of our control." Merlin replies while still smiling. "In the end I managed to get myself mostly out of trouble."

"Gwaine said that it was your screaming like a girl was what actually brought them to your aid." Arthur says with a half-smile. "Though from the scene they found, I would have considered any scream appropriate. I have counseled him to modify his descriptions for all future telling's of the tale."

"Thank you." Merlin says, dropping his gaze from Arthur's face. The reference to any of his habits or personal qualities being like a girl was a matter that was becoming sensitive as the days passed.

"Merlin," Arthur says in a serious tone. "Can you tell me anything about who held you, or if any purpose was revealed? Leon and the others are now in the lower crypts searching for anything information that may have been left behind but it makes no sense and shows no purpose."

Taking a deep breath, Merlin looks back into Arthur's face. Frowning his eyes become unfocused as he thinks back to his interaction with Arthur's step-sister. "When I woke I found myself bound in Morgana's presence. It was she who told me that I was in the lower crypts and that they were all but forgotten. She also revealed that someone among the nobles was curious about why you showed yourself protective in my illness."

"Did she give a name?" Arthur asked. When Merlin shook his head, the Prince continued. "Did she reveal any knowledge of what your illness might be?" Again the Prince's servant shook his head so he added, "But she definitely referred to someone that would know of your current living situation?"

"She definitely said that not everyone catches the attention of a Lord within the Camelot Court." Merlin says as he once more tries to sit up. Taking it slow, he manages to swing his legs over the side of the bed. "I took it as her having eyes in the court."

Frowning deeply, Arthur crosses his arms over his chest and takes a few steps, turns and paces back. "The secret is being kept, that much seems clear." Arthur finally says more to himself than anyone in the room. "The numbers of those who truly know is small and it will remain so."

"That would be wise, my lord." Gaius agrees aloud. "The risk is too great to expand the circle beyond who knows now."

"Seems to me that the more you make me an issue, the more attention you'll draw." Merlin comments aloud as he rolls over on his side and closes his eyes.

Three days later, both Gaius and Agatha had agreed that Merlin had recovered enough to return to his room in the Prince's chambers. The move however, was delayed with the arrival of Hunith.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Much to Arthur's confusion, Hunith took the news of her son's pregnancy as something unique and special all in line with the true specialness that was her child. It was something that she found to be a shock, but one that her family could easily endure. The cause of the pregnancy had not been taken in the same light as had the news of the child.

"We're going home." Hunith says firmly. "I managed alone, and you'll have me."

"Mother, it sounds much worse than it actually is." Merlin says sitting at Gaius's table watching his mother pace. "I'm perfectly happy here. This child is as much Arthur's as it is mine. I want to stay."

Hunith stops in her tracks and stares at her son as if he'd grown a second head. "You can't be serious. The man raped you. With that, he forfeits any right to the child."

"Hunith, my dear, Arthur was enchanted, just as Merlin was enchanted to fall pregnant with the union." Gaius offers calmly. "Certainly that has to account for something."

"Merlin and my child stay in Camelot." Arthur says leaning stubbornly against the door. "Hunith, you have my word that I will do everything within my power to keep them safe and well cared for."

Merlin gives Arthur a quick glare before turning his attention back to his mother. "Mother, despite the fact that Arthur sounds incredibly arrogant, I do trust him."

"With your life? And the life of your child?" Hunith asks firmly. "Even considering what he's done?"

"Yes I would mother. I was there." Merlin says lowering his face into his hands. "He was not at fault, and I will not punish him for actions that he had no choice."

At that Hunith goes to Merlin and pulls him into her arms. "Oh my dear boy, the reverse will not likely be granted for you."

"I know," Merlin says into his mother's shoulder, "But it doesn't change how I feel. I have to stay."

Arthur narrows his eyes at Hunith's words, but he remains silent, storing what's been said for another day.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Arrangements were made for Hunith to share Merlin's room in Gaius's apartment with Agatha, and she was quick to make herself useful to both the physicians and to her son, and while not intending to do so she found herself useful to Arthur as well. Tension remained, but as a matter of necessity the tension eased to a point of tolerance. Hunith took responsibility for all of the Prince's meals, and by extension her son's meals. A perfect arrangement as far as Merlin's mother was concerned.

As Merlin neared the end of his fourth month of pregnancy, his sickness passed as suddenly as it had come, and in its place came a renewed sense of energy and extreme hunger. Both Gaius and Agatha were rather pleased with the improvement. The Physicians remained thrilled as their patient had not only regained the weight lost during his bouts of sickness; he had managed to put on a solid four pounds.

With the improvements, the Prince's servant was quick to work towards resuming as many duties as possible. Announcing his intent during breakfast, Arthur had laughed and challenged his Manservant with drawing an afternoon bath which would be wanted after a training session with the Knights. Merlin had boldly accepted the challenge.

"You're using your magic aren't you?" Hunith says as she watches her son pour the last of an endless number of buckets of water into the Prince's bathtub.

"Maybe a little." Merlin says shrugging his shoulders. "It's nothing new; I do it all the time."

"Has Gaius taught you nothing?" Hunith scolds.

"Mother, I am careful." Merlin says as he sits the bucket down and crosses the room to the table. Plucking a bit of bread and meat from the tray his mother had brought in, he smiles. "Arthur had better hurry back from his training or there might not be anything left to eat.

Smiling, Hunith pours a goblet of water for her son. "If I didn't know that your magic increases your appetite, I'd worry that you were eating more than you should for the life that grows within you."

Coming around the table, Merlin gives his mother a warm smile and a hug. "Have I told you lately how happy I am you are able to stay here for a time?"

"You have, but don't think I don't know my son's charms." She replies with equal warmth, "Just watch your use …. ". At the sound of the door opening, Hunith falls silent and turns to watch the Prince enter.

"Arthur! You've your choice, Lunch or a bath first." Merlin says with a laugh as he sweeps a hand towards the table and the bathtub beyond.

Lifting a brow curiously Arthur eyes the bath longingly and then the food on the table. He half smiles when he notes the bread in Merlin's hand. "I'd prefer the bath, but seeing how you've already started on lunch I think I've no choice but to eat while I can."

"I was just saying the same thing." Merlin laughs.

"Then I shall leave you both to your lunch. I'll return later to collect the tray." Hunith says, offer her son a smile and Arthur a slight bow of her head. Before either can say a word Merlin's mother closes the door behind her and is gone.

"She's going to be mad at me forever, isn't she?" Arthur says as he submits himself to Merlin to remove his armor.

"Not likely. She's a very forgiving person." Merlin says with certainty as he skillfully unfastens the buckles of the armor. "Give her time or wait until she has a grandchild to bounce on her knee."

"Perhaps." Arthur says smiling at the thought himself. "Unless of course you're just getting fat on us."

Pulling off the Prince's chainmail, he offers a sour look for the comment. "Fat? Do you really want to go down that path?"

Holding both hands up, Arthur backs up and plops down into his chair. "It would serve you right; you've used that ploy on me enough times."

"Fine," Merlin says as he drops the armor onto the opposite end of the table. "That gives you this one time to comment. From what my mother tells me, teasing in that regard will set me into a fit of tears a few months from now. She says I won't be able to control it so be warned."

Rolling his eyes, the Prince reaches out for a drumstick. "You're not a girl no matter how many times I might say it. You probably won't even have that sort of thing happen."

"Hope not." Merlin says as he sits down opposite the Prince. Taking a bit of cheese he takes several bites and chews thoughtfully. "If it does, do you suppose you could keep me from embarrassing myself too much." Pausing to take a bit of bread he smiles. "Since my mother says it'd be your entire fault for getting me pregnant to begin with."

Groaning, Arthur half closes his eyes. "She keeps finding new ways to make me feel guilty." He complains.

"It's rather impressive, if you ask me." Merlin says with a laugh. The banter continued between the two though their lunch and when Arthur stood up, calling an end to the meal, the Prince's servant went to the door and turned the lock.

Falling into a habit that'd formed over the years, the Prince slipped behind the dressing screen while Merlin checked the water. "You haven't forgotten how I like my bath, have you?" Arthur calls out as he works his way out of his clothes.

"I'm not even going to answer that." Merlin says flatly as he circles his finger in the water while whispering the few words needed to heat the bathwater.

"I'll want to wash my hair." Arthur says as he slips out from behind the screen with a nice thick towel around his waist.

"Of course," Merlin says as he turns around to gather up the soap and rinse pitcher. Pausing a moment, he waits until he hears the telltale sounds of the Prince slipping into the water. "It's perfect." He says, "Admit it."

"A Prince is not obligated to admit to anything," Arthur says as he leans back into the water.

Grinning from ear to ear, Merlin kneels down beside the tub and dips the pitcher into the water. "Go on, lean forward so I can wash your hair." When the Prince leans forward, the water is gently poured over the golden hair. Putting the pitcher on the floor, the raven haired young man quickly lathers the soap up in his hands. "I bet you've missed me doing this." He teases.

"A little," Arthur admits as Merlin works his fingers through his hair. "You're quite good at scrubbing my hair."

Merlin chuckles as he finishes up the lathering. "It's a skill I've learned from washing your dogs." He says as he reaches for the pitcher. Not giving the Prince a chance to respond, he quickly draws water into the pitcher and proceeds to rinse the soap from Arthur's hair. "All done." He comments aloud as he runs his fingers through his master's hair, roughly combing away from the Prince's face.

"Thank you, or would you like me to thank my dogs?" Arthur asks as he leans back in the water, taking full advantage of soaking in the warmth.

Opening his mouth to say something, Merlin pauses and watches with interest as a droplet of water trickle down the Prince's neck. As the water pooled at Arthur's collarbone, a strange feeling blossomed to life in the raven haired servant's lower abdomen. Closing his mouth and smiling wickedly, he leans forward until his lips nearly touch his Master's right ear. "Would you like me to scrub something else or shall I wait to rub you dry once you're done?"

Either the brush of whispered words against his ear, or the heat of the suggestion made, startled Arthur enough so that he slipped slightly causing small waves to splash against the sides of the tub. "Merlin…" he growls out as he closes his eyes tightly to gain control of his reaction.

Moving along the outside of the tub, so to reach Arthur's left ear, he leans over the tub and boldly licks the outer edge of Arthur's ear. "In case you've forgotten, you've not asked me back into your bed…" he says suggestively against the Prince's ear.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Arthur groans as he turns to face his tormentor. Rising slightly, their lips touch lightly for only a moment. "Do you ache for me to touch you as I ache for you?" Reaching up, the Prince takes one of Merlin's hands and draws it deep under the water. They both moan in satisfaction as Arthur leads Merlin's hand to a fully hardened cock.

Not caring that his shirt is being soaked, Merlin circles his hand around Arthur's need as their lips seek to wordlessly demonstrate their desire. Opening his mouth to invite Arthur's tongue in to explore, a persistent knock brings the two men crashing back to reality.

"Merlin? Are you in there? I've come to gather the lunch tray." Hunith calls out through the door.

"I'm going to have to dismiss your mother." Arthur groans as he sinks back down into the water.

"You wouldn't" Merlin says with wide eyes as he pulls his arm from the water as he rises to his feet. "I'll be right there mother." He calls out over his shoulder.

"Um Merlin?" Arthur says as the corner of his mouth rises in amusement. "You might want to hold my towel in front of you when you answer the door."

Looking down in the direction Arthur was staring; the raven haired young man's face blushes deeply. "Right." He says as he quickly snatches the towel and drapes it over both his wet arm and against the visible evidence of his rather impressive arousal.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Affections and Rumors**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Thank you, Hunith," Arthur said warmly as he helps to stack the last of the dinner plates onto the tray. "I can't tell you how much I really appreciate everything you've come to do since your arrival in Camelot."

From his chair, Merlin was eyeing the Prince carefully. While saying nothing, it was clear from his expression that he had a few thoughts about what Arthur was up to with his kind words.

"Um, you're welcome, Sire." Hunith replied suspiciously as she takes ahold of the handles on the tray. Glancing to Merlin, she tilts her head a little and smiles. "Is there anything you'll need for the night Merlin?"

"I can manage everything from here, Mother." Merlin says as he rises to his feet. Moving quickly to her side he gives her a kiss on the cheek. "You spoil me terribly."

With a smile filled with love, Hunith lifted the dinner tray. "Sleep well my boy," she says affectionately. Turning, she nods to Arthur.

Merlin walked with his mother across the room and opened the door. Once she passed through the exit, he watched her for several long moments as she disappeared down the spiral staircase at the end of the hall. Closing the door, the raven haired young man eyed the Prince carefully. "Never thought I'd see the day when the Crown Prince of Camelot acted the part of a bootlicker."

"I most certainly did not." Arthur says as he crosses his arms defensively over his chest. "There is nothing wrong with showing a little appreciation when it's due." Lifting his chin he adds, "Or are you telling me that your mother didn't deserve the kind words."

"Oh she does indeed, that and more, but it's not like you to go out of your way to show appreciation." Merlin says quickly. Tilting his head slightly, "Are you trying to get back into her good graces?"

"Perhaps," Arthur says as he rises up from his chair. Crossing to the door, he turns the lock tightly. "Or perhaps I'm trying to impress you."

"Really," Merlin replies with a lifted brow and a slight upturn at the corner of his mouth. "Now why would you want to put any effort into gaining the favor of a servant?"

"I'm a Prince. I don't have to explain myself to anyone." He says arrogantly. "But since you did bring it up, how well did it work?" Arthur asks as he moves from the door to stand before Merlin. Lifting a hand, the Prince draws a thumb across his servant's full lower lip while smiling seductively. "May I claim your favor?"

Looking into Arthur's eyes, Merlin leans into the Prince's solid form. "Do you really need to claim what is already yours?" Merlin asks with a teasing tone. "I spend all my time chasing after you'd have to be rather thick to not have figured it out by now."

"I just want to be clear, you're mine to command? You're subject to my every whim?" Arthur asks in a husky voice as he leans in and lightly licks Merlin's jawline. "And you're mine to pleasure and take pleasure from as I see fit?"

Grinning, Merlin lifts a hand to cradle the back of Arthur's head. "Yours, Sire." Bowing his head, he brushes their lips together. The slight friction caused by the brush of lips ignites them both and timid touches turn quickly to heated passion. Moaning with need, the raven haired young man probes his tongue forward through parted lips, seeking entrance into Arthur's mouth.

Opening his mouth, Arthur replies by darting his tongue out to eagerly dance with Merlin's tongue. The Prince's hand moves upward along his servant's body gliding intimately over still clothed flesh.

Drawing back a fraction of an inch, Merlin gasps for air. "Arthur," he mutters aloud as his touch gently strokes along Arthur's neck and collar bone. Pausing and narrowing his eyes in consideration of their actions, he looks into Arthur's eye, searching for something. "You know that none of this makes any sense." He admits before leaning back into the kiss. In an instant, Arthur's tongue possesses his mouth.

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur hisses into Merlin's mouth as his body flushes with need. "Less thinking, more doing." Slipping a hand around his servant's waist, the Prince smiles as his arousal presses firmly against Merlin's hip.

Pulling back, Merlin grins brightly. "Shall I prepare you for bed, my lord?" he asks in a cheeky tone. "Or would you perhaps prefer a rubdown to ease your muscles after a long day."

"Brilliant suggestion!" Arthur says, breaking contact to stroll across the room to his bed. Bending at the table near the bed, he opens the top drawer and pulls out a bottle of oil. Turning, he tosses the bottle to Merlin. "There you go, we can start with that."

Merlin laughs as he catches the bottle of oil. "It's almost funny how you manage to slip in an element of work into just about everything."

"You should think of it as a privilege Merlin and really, I'm more than a little positive that it'll lead to several interesting moments. We'll both enjoy ourselves Merlin, trust me." Arthur teases as he lifts his shirt over his head. Tossing the shirt onto the floor, the Prince turns to sit on the bed so to pull off his boots. Dropping first one boot then the other, he lifts a brow towards Merlin. "You're seriously not planning to give me a rub down while fully clothed, are you?"

Stepping up in front of Arthur, Merlin smiles as he draws his hands over the Prince's bare shoulders. "I was considering my options. The way I see it, removing my clothing to attend to your backrub might actually cause your head to swell in self-importance, whereas if I keep them on, I can manage to keep warm until you decide to focus your attention on me."

With a chuckle, the Prince reaches for Merlin's belt, and it soon joins Arthur's shirt on the floor. "My patience does not allow you to remain clothed when I am lesser so." Slipping his hands under the coarse blue tunic, Arthur aggressively pushes it up over the slighter man's head. "Much better." He says as he leans forward to capture one of Merlin's nipples with his lips.

Drawing a breath through his teeth, Merlin shivers at the attention. Between lips, an eager tongue, and teasing teeth, the raven haired young man's knees quiver. "You'll never get your rub down if you keep this up." He mutters as he reaches for Arthur's chest. Smoothing a hand over the blonde chest hair he reaches out to lightly brush his fingers over a nipple. Grinning wickedly he pinches and massages the Prince's nipple to attention.

Growling with need, Arthur kisses from one nipple to the other. Reaching around, the Prince places his hands on Merlin's backside and draws him close. "I really don't know what it is about you, Merlin, but one fact is true, you can drive me to distraction like no one else in the kingdom." He says affectionately.

"You'd be bored senseless without me." Merlin says with a laugh.

Somehow in the midst of laughter and play, the remainder of their clothing falls away. While it takes some effort, Merlin does manage to get Arthur onto his belly so that a good and proper rub down can be attempted. Keeping Arthur in the face down position is, however; an issue for the lighter, less muscled servant trying to conduct the rub down.

Naked and straddling the Prince's wiggling well-muscled body was turning into an effort. "Keep still or we'll have oil all over the bed." Merlin warns as he gives a firm playful smack to Arthur's right bum.

"You spanked me!" Arthur snaps out in surprise, "You actually spanked your Prince."

"It was deserved. You were being a Prat." Merlin says firmly as he leans over to massage Arthur's thickly muscled shoulder.

What happens next is a whirl of movement worthy of Camelot's finest warrior. From his belly, the Prince skillfully flips both his and Merlin's position so that Arthur is suddenly peering down into the very confused face of his servant. "I cannot allow such things, Merlin, even from you." Arthur says while leaning down into his servant's face. "Or were you seeking to have me punish you?" He practically purrs in a low voice.

Looking up into Arthur's face there is a mix of anticipation and fear. "Is your bum really that sensitive?" Merlin asks with the edges of his mouth curling in mirth. Lifting his hips so that his arousal brushes against the Prince's equally swollen cock, the raven haired young man asks, "Do you want to punish or work on pure, mutually desired, mind blowing, pleasure?" Reaching up with both hands, Merlin curls his fingers into Arthur's hair and slowly pulls him down into a heated kiss.

Breathing grows heavy as the exploration grows eager and bolder between the two men. There seems a growing hunger leading them rapidly down a path of mutual desire. When Arthur gently circles Merlin's puckered entrance, the raven haired young man whimpers slightly. Finding no resistance, the Prince slowly presses a well-oiled finger inside his lover's hole.

The raven haired young man gasps at the violation, and for a moment he panics and tenses up. "Relax Merlin, I won't hurt you. I swear." Arthur whispers reassuringly as he nips playfully at Merlin's chest.

Holding his breath, Merlin nods, giving permission for Arthur to continue even if his eyes held fear. His own hunger outweighed any fear.

"We need this, you and I," Arthur whispers into Merlin's ear. "Trust me."

"I do," Merlin whispers back.

Preparations were slow, but given the patience demonstrated by Arthur, and the trust shown by Merlin, it was a means of healing for them both. When the moment for joining comes, they are both panting with need. Withdrawing his fingers, Arthur quickly shifts to place himself in position to join with his friend. "Merlin, look at me." Arthur says, needing to watch Merlin's reaction, needing to see that he takes the same pleasure from their joining.

"Arthur, please," Merlin says lifting his hips to encourage the Prince to take him. That was all that was needed. In the next instant the two joined in passion. In the beginning, Merlin sets the pace as his body relaxes into the union, but soon it is Arthur who guided them along.

Moans of pleasure echo in the room as Arthur reaches between them to take hold of Merlin's weeping cock. The pleasure is overwhelming and the sensations bring them both close to release. In the final throes of the moment, Merlin's cries grow louder until Arthur finally silences him with a kiss as he joins him in release.

A warm intimate feeling generated by Merlin's magic blankets them as they hold each other tightly in the aftermath. Neither move nor are they willing to part. Silence follows their coupling for several long moments. Merlin sighs happily and then lightly strokes Arthur's back.

Contented and lightly resting his head along Merlin's neck, Arthur is the first to speak. "Our child is kicking me." Arthur mutters, though he makes no effort to move.

"You're probably squishing him." Merlin suggests with a slight laugh. "Because he is kicking rather persistently."

Groaning, Arthur shifts his weight up onto his elbows before rolling off to lie beside Merlin. Carefully inspecting his lover's expression, the Prince groans again before reaching out to drape an arm over his servant's chest, "Heaven help us. One look at you tomorrow morning and your mother will know exactly what we've done."

Turning his head, Merlin offers the brightest smile, "What?" he asks innocently.

"Your smile," Arthur teases, "You look positively smitten."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Evening is winding down, and a few still wander the streets of the lower city. A small group lingers near the Rising Sun Inn talking in hushed voices. The focus of the group shrouds their face in the folds of a hood and the others listen carefully as this figure speaks. "It won't be long until magic will have to be acknowledged. His belly swells more each day and he'll have no choice but to use his own magic to create a barrier around the child to replace the function of the womb."

"It should have been revealed long before now." Aristides says as he looks up towards the castle walls. "The Prince has protected the secret at each step."

"This is true." Agatha says as her hood falls back enough to reveal herself in the limited light of the evening. "I don't think the King even knows."

"And his Knights have been surprisingly loyal in guarding the secret of the deed they witnessed." Adds Verena with a frown. "Was our effort wasted?"

"You should kill the child. No one ever expected it to go this far before the King and his family were faced to choose between magic and the killing of their own." Says Irenaeus. "It would only take a simple potion to do the deed."

"Have patience my dear friends. Let us see if the secret remains once I put forth some effort to inform the king of his grandchild." Agatha says with a hint of excitement in her voice. "I suspect the results we seek lay with him rather than from the Prince."

"Very well," Aristides says flatly, "You've a week to obtain some results or we end this effort and seek a different route."

Nodding once, Agatha looks to each of the faces that surround her. "You will not be disappointed." She says as she pulls her hood further over her face. Breaking from the small group, she begins to wander up the road that will take her inside the citadel to the rooms shared with Gaius and Hunith.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Several days after Agatha's late night meeting an opportunity to get near the King presented itself. Accompanying Gaius on his normal morning rounds brought them before Uther's rooms. The guards opened the door without hesitation and without thinking Gaius stepped into the outer room. As the door closed, he paused, almost as if realizing that he was not alone. "I cannot permit you to accompany me any further, Prince Arthur has restricted access to his father and he's not placed you on the list." He says apologetically. "If you wait here, I'll be only a moment."

"I understand fully, Gaius, and please take your time." Agatha says with a smile.

Offering a smile at Agatha's pleasant acceptance of the situation, the Court Physician turns and strolls through the open doorway that leads to the King's bedchambers. A moment later, Gwen retreats from the bedchamber carrying a covered tray.

"Oh, good morning Agatha." Gwen says cheerfully as she continues to the outer door. "Gaius may be a moment or two longer than he expected as the King had several questions." From her words, it appeared as if the maiden was thrilled with that small tidbit of information.

"Good Morning Gwen," Agatha replied as she took a few steps and reached for the door. Opening it easily she smiled at the maid. "As I told Gaius a moment ago, he's to take his time. I'm in no rush."

Gwen graces Agatha with another smile and disappears into the hallway with the breakfast tray. Softly closing the doors, the witch makes her way to the doorway that leads into the Kings bedchambers. Peering into the room, she catches sight of Gaius sitting in a chair across from the notorious King Uther. For an instant, her face twists with hatred. Closing her eyes for a moment she seems to be gathering her strength. When her eyes open they glow with a golden hue and she softly chants a spell.

When the spell is cast, Agatha steps back and has to take several breaths. While her skills lay in the arts of healing. She is still quite able to cast a good number of defensive and disruptive spells. The corners of her mouth curl slightly in satisfaction at what she'd done. From now, until he took action to confirm or deny it, Uther would hear bits of gossip about the coming of his grandchild. The witch's eyes twinkled with humor. If the King chose to do nothing, then the spell would slowly drive him to madness. It was a win, win situation, all stacked against the King.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

While unresponsive at times, lost in his despair, crushed by his daughters hatred and rejection, King Uther does at times hear and respond in short moments of lucid thought. The visit with Gaius had begun such a moment of clarity. Unfortunately, he was not granted peace to reflect. Half-finished comments drifted through the open windows, whispered gossip muttered in the halls echo around the room.

….did you hear? The Prince is to be a father ….. Could it have been an enchantment?

Merlin pregnant? Surely magic had a hand in that ….. The Prince is thrilled…

…..….Merlin's mother is here to care for her son during his pregnancy ….

….. A Pendragon heir …. Prince Arthur dotes on Merlin …..

… The child is due in three months … Merlin is positively glowing …

… Do you suppose the King knows about this magical pregnancy? ….

Certainly, the King could ignore almost anything. In fact he attempted to ignore the drifting words, but the more he heard, the more he considered what was said. Was it possible? Had magic found a victim in his son while he'd been wallowing in despair? Was there a child? Rising to his feet, the King takes a few moments to consider where he might find the one person who would instantly reveal the rumors as truth or fallacy.

Well over a day passed before the magic cast upon the King achieved results.

"My lord?" Gwen asks as she skitters to a halt upon seeing Uther on his feet.

Glancing to Gwen, Uther lifts his head, showing in that instant a reflection of the King he'd once been. "Where might I find Arthur's manservant Merlin?" Uther asks without pleasantries.

Surprise flickers in Gwen's expression, and she stumbles over her words before she can respond. "Merlin is likely in Prince Arthur's chambers." She replies, "Do you wish me to send for him?"

"No, fetch me a doublet." Uther says stepping away from the chairs by the window. When he notes that Gwen was still standing, almost as if in shock, he adds, "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Oh, um, no Sire." Gwen stutters out, quickly moving to the King's wardrobe to gather up a black doublet that she knew to be one of his favorites. Returning, the maiden quickly helps the King pull his clothing on. "Will there be anything else, Sire?"

"You are dismissed," He says as he crosses his bedchamber into his outer rooms. Before Gwen can say anything more, the King is gone. Furrowing her brow and pressing her lips tightly, she considers what's happened, and where the King was going. Something wasn't right and in fact if Merlin wasn't careful things might turn deadly.

With nothing but a feeling to urge her on, Gwen quickly left the King's chambers and once out of sight of the guards that were ever present outside his doors, she started to run. If King Uther was on his way to see Merlin, then Arthur needed to know.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Hatred and Manipulation**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"I suppose I should speak with Prince Arthur about obtaining a finer quality of fabrics and yarns." Hunith says, lowering her eyes as her cheeks color in embarrassment. "As the birth grows near, clothing, blankets, and other garments need to be made."

Frowning, Merlin reaches up and scratches the back of his head. "I didn't think about clothing." He admits with his own embarrassment. "I'm pretty sure Arthur expects to raise the child as a royal so letting it run around naked would be out of the question." Sitting down in the Prince's chair, the raven haired young man drops his hand to absently rub his belly. "I haven't collected my wages in a while, and I'm pretty sure I'm still earning them, so we can start with that." Looking up into his mother's face he smiles. "I'm sure it'll be enough to start with."

"You'll also need new tunics in the next month." Hunith says gently as she glances at her son's stomach. "Women have the fortune of skirts that already have ample fabric to cover their expanding belly."

"There was some mention of robes. Maybe Gaius will lend me one or two to serve the need." Merlin says with a sigh. "I'm not thrilled with robes. The few times I've tried one on, I've felt old."

Placing her hand against her lips, Hunith giggles. "Certainly that would be better than skirts, which is your other alternative."

"Mother!" Merlin says, objecting to her teasing.

Laughing, Hunith rises from the chair opposite from Merlin and makes her way around to place a tender kiss on her son's cheek. "Talk to the Prince, and let him know the needs you and the child have. As hard as I like to be on him, I do know he cares."

As Merlin opens his mouth to speak, the chamber doors open loudly. Confusion flickers over both Merlin and Hunith's face since the guards in the hall are under clear orders from the Prince. There are a select few allowed to enter Arthur's chambers and none would bang open the door.

As Uther crosses the threshold, Merlin reacts instantly. Rising to his feet and lowering his gaze to the floor, he speaks. "Sire, Prince Arthur isn't ….…"

"I'm not here to see my son," Uther says firmly, cutting Merlin off before he can complete his words. Pausing a moment, the King turns his gaze to Hunith. "Leave us." He commands.

"But.." Hunith says as he throws a worried look to Merlin.

"I said leave us!" He repeats loudly with little patience in his voice.

Retreating behind the chair, Merlin offers his mother a reassuring smile. Silently he mouth's "Go on." Hoping his mother would leave before drawing the displeasure of the King.

Curtseying, Hunith threw one last worried glance to her son before disappearing into the hall.

Glancing out into the hall, the King seems to stare at someone just outside. "No one is to be permitted in until I allow it." He commands. Someone acknowledges the command as Uther closes and locks the door.

Fear flickers in Merlin's eyes as he continues to stare subserviently at the floor. "Is there something you wish of me, Sire?" Merlin asks respectfully.

"There has been some talk in the citadel." Uther says in a neutral tone as he takes a step towards his son's manservant. "Do you know anything about what this talk might be about?" He asks while taking a few more steps, closing the distance between the two.

"I'm sorry, my lord, I have heard nothing that might be worthy of your attention." Merlin says as he nervously takes a few steps back. With a quick glace up, he catches sight of the anger in Uther's face. "Have I done or said something to displease you, Sire?"

In the blink of an eye, Uther closes the distance to his son's servant. Merlin manages a cry of surprise before the King slams him roughly against the stone wall beside the fireplace. With the breath knocked out of him, and his vision riddled with darkness and sparkles of light, Merlin barely registers the grip Uther holds on his throat. The raven haired young man gasps to catch his breath as his shirt is ripped down the front.

"It is true!" Uther says raging with anger as he looks down at Merlin's swollen belly between the tatters of the torn tunic. Tightening his grip on the younger man's throat, the King pulls the helpless man from the wall then slams him back against the stones as he growls out. "Did you enchant my son! Did you work magic to make him think you carry his child?"

Dazed by the second impact with the wall, Merlin could barely lift his eyes to show the fear. Unable to breath and with that unable to speak, the terrified young man struggles to free himself of the King's grip. His mouth moves, silently begging to be released.

"Am I to be forever tormented by the evils of magic?" Snarls Uther as he tosses Merlin to the floor. He watches the young man hits the floor with a solid thud followed by a short slid into a side table. The table and everything on it rains down over the already traumatized young man. "Have I not already suffered? First the betrayal of my daughter, now sorcery seeks to enslave my son?"

"I didn't" Merlin gasps out as he struggles to fight the encroaching darkness. "…wasn't my magic." He chokes out as he tries to get to his hands and knees. Before he can find some safe haven, a terrified cry escapes his lips as Uther grabs him firmly by the hair.

"Are you even with child or does a demon grow within you?" Uther growls out as he half lifts the servant by his hair.

"The child is innocent, please my lord, I beg … " Merlin cries out trying to scramble to his feet so to take the pressure off his hair and neck. Before he can fully find his feet, the King shoves him back into the overturned table. Throwing out an arm to control his landing away from his stomach he cries out as the odd angle of his fall results in a loud snap, heralding a break to the bone in his lower arm. Tumbling over the downed table, adding to a rapidly growing list of bumps, bruises, and cuts, Merlin cowers into a protective ball, shielding his belly in terror at what might come next.

"I'll see you burn for what you're doing to my son." The King shouts as he moves to release his anger and his frustrations.

What more might have been said or done, is for the moment halted as the chamber doors splinter open, smashing against the wall and showering the interior with chunks of wood. "What are you doing?" Arthur shouts as he charges in to stand against his father. "Are you trying to kill them?"

"I'm trying to protect you!" Uther shouts back, "You're blinded to the ways of magic, don't you see it? He's enchanted you and now holds you trapped with the promise of an heir."

"No father, I don't see it. Merlin has done nothing. He's as innocent as the child he carries." Arthur says red faced and seething with anger at his father's actions. "It is you who is so blinded by hatred that you failed to even learn the facts before you condemned him to pain and suffering."

"I see everything I need to know." Uther spits out as he takes a step towards Merlin.

Placing a hand on his father's chest, Arthur says in a low determined voice, "Merlin is pregnant because I raped him father. We were both enchanted." Pausing as the guilt and shame surges through him, he moves to stand directly in his father's gaze, noting that he'd managed to shock his father into silence. "I will see no further harm come to him. Please do not make me choose between you."

"Oh dear." Gaius says pausing just inside the broken doors.

With a gasp, Hunith pushes past the Court Physician, "Merlin!" She shouts as she runs towards her son. Landing on her knees, she reaches out a tentative hand to lightly lay a hand on his shoulder. When he whimpers and pulls away, she bursts into tears.

"Hunith, you need to calm down. I need your help." Gaius says as he drops slowly to his knees. Ignoring Merlin's struggles, the Court Physician quickly checks for injuries. "He's got a few nasty bumps on his head, thankfully not bleeding too badly." Moving his hands down he quickly checks the boy's upper body. "Bruising and swelling at his neck and shoulder. Oh dear," he mutters as he comes across the broken arm.

Frowning, Gaius places his hand on the swelling on Merlin's belly. Moving his hand over the swelling, carefully checking for injury, he finally offers his evaluation. "The child seems unharmed." Shifting his weight so to rise up easier, the Physician tucks a hand under the armpit of the boys injured arm. "Merlin, we'll need you to help us get you to your feet." Glancing to Hunith, he nods to Merlin's other arm. "Give me a hand; it'll make it easier if we both help."

"Do you need my help?" Arthur calls out over his shoulder without looking.

"I think we've got it," Gaius is quick to reply, "Your attention is better kept with the King."

Oddly, the King remains silent as Gaius and Hunith help Merlin to his feet. It seems an eternity for the three to make it into Merlin's room, and longer still until the door is firmly shut. Stepping away from Uther, Arthur looks him directly in the eye. "We need to talk Father, and for once we need to speak as equals."

"I am the King," Uther says flatly, challenging his son's words.

"I do not dispute that, but in this we speak of family." Arthur replies with equal firmness. "If anything we have learned that keeping our family at peace may in fact keep the kingdom in peace. I will not repeat mistakes made."

Uther winces at his son's words but he nods. "I'll hear what you have to say, and consider it before any further action is taken."

Moving to the entrance to his chambers, Arthur is visibly relieved that the guards are gone and his most trusted Knights stand in their place. "You know the importance of what I must discuss with the King so you also know that I can allow no interruptions." The Prince glances at each Knight present with gratitude.

Closing his doors, he frowns at the damage done. Repairs would be another matter that needed settled later. Sighing heavily, Arthur turns back to his father. "Please take a seat father, this may take some time."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

From the capture of the patrol, through the details of the enchantments, the horrors and pain of the rape witnessed by the Knights, to the realization of what had been done, Arthur told it all. The Prince told what he knew of the sorcerers who had carried out the plan, and the reasons heard as to what was hoped to be achieved.

Taking his father's silence as encouragement, Arthur continued, telling of the ordeals Merlin faced with the pregnancy, and then of the kidnapping and hint that someone within the citadel was in fact leaking information to Camelot's enemies. Although it pained him to do so, the Prince did not reveal Morgana's part.

When he was done, Arthur folded his arms over his chest and stared silently at his father, waiting for a response that would come when the King was ready to reveal it.

"Who knows all that you've said?" Uther finally asked after several long minutes.

"Merlin and I, Gaius, Hunith, Gwen, Sir Leon, Percival, Gwaine, and Elyan, and of course the physician Agatha." Arthur replied, listing the few who knew the details of the Prince's secret. "And of course, I now add you to that list."

"And you trust them?" The King asks.

"The only one I hesitate to trust fully is Agatha. I knew nothing of her before the incident." Arthur admits after consideration. "The rest have proven their loyalty time and time again."

"Why have you not revealed any of this to your Uncle?" Uther asks, hardening his expression at the mention of Agravaine.

"That was at Gaius's request. As Merlin's guardian he had some issue with trust." Arthur replied. "There was little harm in accepting his wishes."

Falling silent once more, the King stares at Merlin's closed door. Through the course of the conversation, Uther's expression had lost much of the raw emotion, but it was not void of feeling as it had been during the long months after Morgana's betrayal. Something was clearly on the King's mind.

"Father? What are you thinking?" Arthur finally asks.

Shifting his gaze to his son, Uther frowns. "I believe we are being manipulated." He finally says.

"Merlin wouldn't do that," Arthur quickly defends, "Have you not…"

Uther holds up a hand and shakes his head. "Hear me out," he says in a voice more like a father than that of a powerful ruler of a kingdom. "You were right in what you said about strength of family. It is something I should have had the courage to realize long before now." Sighing deeply, the King lowers his gaze to stare absently at his own hand. "In my pain, I have in turn caused so much pain for everyone around me." Looking up again, he stares into his son's blue eyes. "You seem to have surpassed me with your wisdom in that regard."

"You speak of magic." Arthur comments. Everything that had gone wrong, or was wrong with their family all seemed to stem from that one thing in the world. He'd lost his mother, he had witnessed the betrayal of his half-sister, and it was an ever present threat to both his and his father's life.

Nodding his head, the King clenches his fist. "A life for a life took my Ygraine, your mother. Nimueh fooled us to believe it would be a random death. While it brought me my greatest joy, it did so with great loss." At his words, Uther's eyes water with loss that still felt fresh in his heart. "It seems so fitting that what began my crusade may well be what brings me to my senses." Glancing to the closed servant's door, the King's frown deepens. "I suppose Gaius has discussed the matter of a life for a life when a child is born of magic?"

"He has." Arthur says with a nod. "The wish was by another, against our knowledge, so he seems sure that the life forfeited would be by those who brought forth the magic that created the life."

"You can trust Gaius," Uther says looking back to his son. "He had tried to warn me about Nimueh. I was such a fool."

Arthur says nothing, because to do so would be to agree. His father had indeed acted the part of a fool. "What brought you here today? There has been little else to draw you from your despair."

"As I said, we are being manipulated." Uther replies as he rises to his feet. "You named your confidants and I know most by the sound of their voices. For over a day, I've been catching parts of gossip suggesting that your secret is known within the court."

"It isn't," Arthur says flatly.

"All know my tolerance for anything magic, and sadly I am predictable in that regard," Uther says with some hint of self-loathing.

"An enchantment to assure you heard what someone wanted you to hear." Arthur says with a furrowed brow and a deep frown. "Someone wanted you to either act against the magic and put Merlin and my child in harm's way, or to embrace magic for the sake of the child."

The King nods, "While I'm still inclined to remove all traces of magic that threatens my family and my kingdom, I am not willing to perform as a puppet for someone trying to control my actions." Glancing at Merlin's closed door, he adds, "For that reason alone, we will jointly approach the situation under two conditions."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Stepping inside Merlin's room, Arthur's eyes are drawn to the pale still form tucked into the bed. Frowning, his eyes skim over the bruises on the raven haired man's throat. Deep reds and purples seemed more violent against the porcelain skin.

"I've given him a sleeping draft." Gaius says as he looks over the Prince's shoulder as the King enters behind his son. Lifting his brow in a clear sign of disapproval, the Court Physician adds, "He was sure he was soon to be dragged off for execution. It was making him unmanageable." As he speaks, Hunith looks up to look fearfully at the King.

"The King and I have come to an agreement." Arthur says as he moves to stand near Hunith.

Closing the door behind him, Uther looks at the sleeping young man a moment before turning his gaze to the Physician. "Gaius, there was a time when you dabbled in the magical arts, and you gave me your oath that you would never do so again. You have supported me and you've proven your loyalty like no other."

"That is true, My Lord." Gaius says flatly, though clearly still angry at the King for abuse to his ward.

"Now I ask more of you." Uther says holding the Physician's gaze. "I ask you to once again use your magic, first to test everyone here for enchantments, and second I wish you to use the spell you once used on Ygraine to reveal a vision of the child she carried."

Lifting both brows in shock, Gaius opened and closed his mouth several times unable to speak.

"He is sincere in his request, Gaius," Arthur says as he reaches out to take Merlin's hand. "It will remain a matter between us without risk of retribution."

"I don't know if I can." Gaius finally said, "It's been so long."

"If you make the attempt and fail, then that is something in which we'll have to accept and work around." Uther says frowning deeply. "It would make it easier for me to work with my son if I was sure he was not enchanted."

Closing his eyes in deep concentration, the Court Physician seemed like he was struggling to find something long forgotten. Whispering in strange words, Gaius seems to grow more confident as he speaks. Opening his eyes as he speaks the final word of the spell, the elderly man's eyes show a brief glimmer of gold.

"Well?" Uther asks, sweeping his gaze over each person present in the room. "Did it work?"

"It did, Sire." Gaius said as he too looked around the room. "There are no enchantments on anyone here."

With a furrowed brow, Arthur looks to his father. "Why would a spell such as that be outlawed, it seems rather useful."

"All aspects of magic can be misused." Uther says flatly, leaving no room for further discussion. Holding his gaze on Gaius, the King says impatiently, "Continue Gaius."

Pressing his lips tightly together, Gaius holds his hands out over the swell of Merlin's belly. Chanting slowly, in the strange magical language, the Physician's words blend into a song like quality. The elder man's eyes begin to glow building to a deep shimmering gold as the magical words reach a peak. Softer words follow as the Physician's hands turn upwards.

As Gaius falls silent, an infant appears in the air over Merlin's stomach. The vision draws the attention of all save Merlin who sleeps and Gaius who holds the spell. The vision is beauty and innocence beyond words. The child had an angelic face, a head full of blonde hair. Definitely a male child, he had a perfect mouth gently suckling a thumb as tiny feet kick outwards.

"Oh he's beautiful." Hunith says with a tear in her eye as her face softens at the sight of her grandson.

"This is how I first saw you, Arthur," Uther says as he too is captivated by the appearance of the child.

For Arthur, the experience of seeing his son only seemed to spur anger. "Are you satisfied father? No enchantments and the child is real." He says looking towards the King. "You're cornered now. A decision must be made. You know my position and now you will need to consider your own."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Opening Eyes**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rolling onto his side in his sleep, Merlin moans in discomfort. "Arthur …." Stretching out a hand in his sleep, disappointment flickers across the young man's face. Shifting again, as if to turn over, the man's splintered arm is pushed down into the soft mattress for leverage. The instant the effort is made, pain shoots through Merlin's arm waking him from his sleep.

Disorientation and the aftereffects of the sleeping draft delay the focus of vision for several moments. When focus does return, the warlock finds himself alone. A small fire burns in the fireplace, providing light and a little heat to take the chill out of the night air. Clutching his splintered arm protectively against his chest, Merlin pushes the bedcovers to the side and swings his legs over the side.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?" Arthur asks as he steps into the doorway. Dressed in his night clothes, the Prince lifts a hand to rub the sleep from one eye.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Merlin says quietly as he glances over his shoulder. Sighing deeply, the dark haired young man pushes himself out of bed. "How much longer do I have until they come for me?" He asks while crossing the short distance to his wardrobe. Throwing open the door, he finds his last remaining tunic hanging. Shivering slightly at the memory of his other being destroyed, he grabs the garment and begins fighting with it to put it on.

"Merlin," Arthur says as he watches the other man's efforts. "I'm not quite sure what you're going on about, but I do suggest going back to bed, or coming to share mine if you're up to it." Frowning as he watches Merlin winching in pain as he to pull on his shirt, the Prince crosses the room and snatches the shirt from the frantic man's hands. "That's enough. No one's coming for you. You're perfectly safe so there's no need to hurt yourself further by trying to get dressed."

Tossing the shirt into the bottom of the wardrobe, Arthur frowns as if realizing something for the first time. "We really need to do something about your clothing. Talk to your mother about what you might need and I'll see that my father pays for it since he is responsible for cutting your wardrobe in half."

"Am I still asleep?" Merlin asks in confusion. With his lower lip quivering, the raven haired young man looks like he's almost to the point of tears.

Frowning deeply, almost as if he were about to give a lecture, the Prince slips an arm across Merlin's back and gently guides him out of the room and towards the larger royal bed. "You are wide awake but you need to get back to bed. You look like you're about to cry, which I don't think I could take after the day we've had."

A few more steps and Arthur sit's his servant onto the bed. "Now listen to me. No one is being executed. You're safe and sound." Looking into the frightened young man's eyes, the Prince smiles reassuringly. "We have a good bit to talk about, but nothing that can't wait until you've had some rest and are feeling better."

Turning to the small table beside the bed, the Prince takes one of the vials and opens it. "Gaius left this for me to give to you for the pain you're likely in. Drink it down." He says shoving the open vial into Merlin's hands. Lifting the small glass container to his lips, the dark haired young man quickly tosses the liquid down his throat. "That's terrible," he complains as his face twists in distaste.

Chuckling softly, the Prince nods. "I sometimes wonder if Gaius does that on purpose."

"I've said the same more than once." Merlin says, relaxing slightly as the two share similar thoughts. In a matter of moments the potion begins to take effect and Merlin's eyes drift half closed.

"Come on then, into bed before you fall out." Arthur says as he moves the blankets and fluffs a pillow before helping Merlin stretch out on the bed. Once the other man is settled in, the Prince pulls the covers over the now sleeping form.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Prince Arthur," whispers Hunith as she gently shakes the Prince's shoulder. "Sire, you need to get up."

"M sleeping," Arthur mutters as he tightens his grip around Merlin's chest.

"Prince Arthur, you father will be here shortly and I really think you should be up before he gets here." Hunith says persistently while gently shaking his shoulder. "We need to move Merlin back to his own bed."

Taking a deep breath, Arthur slowly opens his eyes and finds himself staring into a mass of black curls. Without thinking, the Prince kisses the back of Merlin's head.

Behind him Hunith clears her throat. "Sire, your father is due soon, with everything that's happening it might be a good idea to get Merlin back to his bed."

Slowly extracting his arms from around the sleeping servant, Arthur throws off the covers and scoots out of bed. "He tried to leave last night. I think is arm is bothering him as well. I gave him one of the potions Gaius left for pain and he's been sleeping soundly since then." Arthur says as he throws on a shirt before moving around the bed to Merlin's side.

Hunith says nothing as she looks into her son's face. "He looks like he feels safe." She comments as she reaches down to peel the covers off Merlin's sleeping form.

Gathering Merlin up into his arms, Arthur easily lifts the younger man up into his arms. "He's putting on weight," Arthur says with a laugh.

Hurrying ahead of the Prince, Hunith quickly pulls down the covers and fluffs the pillows before standing back. "How long ago did he get the pain potion?" She asks.

"Just after midnight." Arthur says as he gently places Merlin into his own bed. "If you're able, it might be good to give him another dose before he wakes up."

Hunith nods. "I've set breakfast out for both you and your father, and I'll see to the potion then I'll take care of Merlin's chores in the chambers." Reaching out, the older woman gently draws the covers over her son. "Gaius said he'd be here midmorning to check on the Merlin's arm and his bruises."

The sound of the outer door opening and closing causes both Arthur and Hunith to turn towards Merlin's open door. A few moments later Uther enters the room. "How did the boy do during the night?" the King asks as he looking down on the sleeping servant.

"Other than waking up terrified that he was to be executed, and making the attempt to run when he had no serviceable clothing to wear," Arthur says in a voice dripping with hostility, "He did well after being given a pain potion."

"Really Arthur, you are well aware of why I acted as I did. According to Gaius the child is doing well so no real harm done." Uther says without any hint of guilt.

There was something about his father's comment that caused a brief look of anger to flicker across Arthur's expression. "Hunith will be going down into the lower city today to obtain fabrics and other materials to make some clothing for Merlin." Arthur says watching his father's reaction, "You don't mind if she charges the costs to your account do you?"

The King holds the Prince's gaze and a full two minutes pass before the King replies. "Hunith, please feel free to spend what you need to see that your son's wardrobe is brought up to Arthur's expectation."

"The expectation would of course depend on what function he'll be filling considering he can't fulfill his duties as my servant while he sports a broken arm." Arthur says as he crosses his arms over his chest. "And perhaps some increase in both station and position would be appropriate."

To her credit, Hunith remained quiet while watching the word match between father and son. Her expression showed confusion and discomfort at being in the presence of disagreeing royals. "Perhaps you'd like to continue your discussion over breakfast. It's been set out on the table."

"Do you realize what that would take?" Uther says harshly ignoring Hunith's attempt to move the conversation away from Merlin. Narrowing his eyes at his son, he continues. "One doesn't just cross stations without regard for acceptable practices."

"You said the same of Knights. In the battle to save Camelot, five were Knighted without noble birth, and they proved their nobility by action." Arthur replies with a shrug of his shoulders. "They received acceptance in a position that raised them above their station."

"They have served Camelot, its Prince and its King with a sword." Uther says, even if it his words are not solidly within his heart. "He is your servant."

"He stood with us in the final battle, alongside the Knights and myself, as he always does. He is a servant who has saved my life countless times, and yours at least three." Arthur says with anger. "Perhaps I should Knight him for his deeds."

"I know you're fond of the boy, but this seems extreme." Uther says with frustration. "Grant him a new wardrobe for his trouble and leave it at that."

"Give him a new wardrobe for his trouble? That's insulting." Arthur says with disgust. "For all that he's done, and for what might come of the continued loyalty he shows to me, we owe him no less than fair consideration." Shaking his head and bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, the Prince adds, "One of us will need to leave soon in order to attend the council meeting. I had hoped to make some progress on this matter."

"What role do you expect Merlin to play?" Uther says flatly with a look of stubbornness that reflected the man he had been before his daughter's betrayal. "Tossing thoughts around without any firm grip on what you want is only prolonging this."

"The truth? I value him as an advisor, and have often thought it long overdue to recognize him in such a capacity." Arthur says lifting his chin high, "He's been a great help to me while you've been wasting in despair."

"Then do it." Uther says with a wave of his hand, "You've been performing as Regent long enough to be sure that its well within your right." Crossing his arms, the King turns his gaze upon the sleeping Merlin. "If you wish it, I'll sign the proclamation."

"My lords, the matters in which you speak, are I'm sure vital, but well above myself and perhaps disruptive to Merlin's need for sleep." Hunith says while wringing her hands together nervously, "Perhaps you could adjourn to the breakfast table to continue your conversation."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

At midmorning, Gaius arrived in Arthur's quarters. Moving quietly through the empty chambers, to the servant's quarters, the Court Physician comes to a dead stop as he find Uther sitting quietly with the young Warlock. "Sire, I thought you'd be resting in your own quarters at this hour of the day." He says as he bows respectfully.

Turning to look at Gaius, the King nods to acknowledge the elder man. "It seems the prospect of a grandchild has given me something to help pull me from my thoughts about Morgana." The corner of his mouth rises slightly in a smile. "Since seeing the child, I'm reminded of memories of Ygraines pregnancy with Arthur. As strange as it may sound I'm looking forward to the events playing out for my grandson. It's almost as if I'm being granted a chance to correct where I went so wrong with my own children."

A smile appears upon the Court Physician's lips and he nods in agreement. "Though not for the same reasons, you are not alone in the anticipation. I think a child in the court would do us all well." Gaius says as he moves to stand beside his ward. "I'm only sad to say that poor Merlin has had a rough go through the pregnancy."

"That would explain Arthur's overprotective response." Uther says as he watches Gaius check bruising, the broken bone, the head wound and then finally the swell of the child. "I should have restrained myself somewhat when dealing with him yesterday. The thought of magic once more taking ahold of my son was more than I could bear."

"What is past is past. Sire." Gaius says as he rewraps Merlin's broken arm. "The boy will hold no grudge."

Moving to the other side of the bed, opposite Gaius, Uther takes a seat in a chair that someone had dragged in from the table. Watching the Court Physician work, the King seems almost deep in thought. "Do you recall the days just after Ygraine was lost?" Uther asks as he continues to watch Merlin sleep.

"How could I forget?" Gaius says pausing as he prepares to give Merlin another dose of pain potion. Lowering the container of ointment, the Physician focuses his full attention on the king. "Why do you ask, Sire?"

"When I banished Nimueh from Camelot, she placed a curse on the Pendragon family, or so she claimed." Uther says as if lost in the decades old memory, "She had said that Arthur was the last Pendragon to be born until our line united with magic. Only then would another child be born." Looking up into the old Physician's face, the King seems almost desperate for answers. "Is such a curse even possible?"

Frowning deeply Gaius lowers his gaze from the King as if considering his answer. "It is something known to the priestesses of the old religion, though it was considered dark magic. Their power came from life and the elements and to cast a curse such as that would have cost her much."

"As we both remember, it was a time that many decisions were made, often in reaction to a sense loss or anger. Many of those decisions ended up costing us all something." Uther says as he stands. "Hindsight can be cruel. It lets you see where and when you might have made a mistake."

"What would you do differently, Sire?" Gaius asks without judgment. "And is it something that could be changed now in the interest of what's best for the whole of Camelot?"

Not answering the Court Physician, Uther steps from the chair and departs the room. A few moments later, the outer doors to Arthur's chambers opens and shuts quietly.

Gaius sighs heavily as he returns to applying ointment to the bruises at Merlin's neck and shoulder. "Somehow, some way my boy, I do hope you've managed to get through the Kings thick skin." The Physician says aloud, "We could all use a time where the focus of life is on the good rather than what might be evil." Looking down at his ward, the older man sighs again, this time as he gently brushes a lock of hair from Merlin's face. "You're such a big part of what's good and right in this world, and you're just too modest to take any credit for the wonders you've worked."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Uther spent the next ten days reestablishing his active presence in the Camelot Court. While keeping a busy schedule, the King's interest focused on time with Arthur, Gaius, Merlin, Geoffrey, and several council members. The only member of the court that seemed to have issues with the return of Uther to active participation was Lord Agravaine. After the first few days, rumors began to circulate within the court. What exactly those rumors were about depended upon who was speaking the rumor.

As the door to Arthur's chambers opened, Merlin looked up from the pile of armor he was working with at the table. Tilting his head to gain a better view of the main door, the raven haired young man slowly rises to his feet to greet the Prince. "You're back early." He says stepping away from the table.

"It was that or the fight would degrade into something that would require the use of swords." Arthur says as he quietly closes the door. Frowning he looks at the pile of armor. "What are you doing with that? Surely you can't be trying to polish it with one good hand."

"He was visiting earlier in the day." Merlin says with a slight frown. "He wanted my opinion on how he could have handled Morgana's issues and he wanted to feel the baby move." Shaking his head at the thought, he adds, "Do you have any idea how strange it is to have the King put his hand on your belly?"

Chuckling, Arthur reaches out to place his own hand on Merlin's belly. "Did he feel anything?"

"Does the child ever seem to rest, so what do you think?" Merlin replies as he smacks Arthur's hand away. "So what was the argument about today?"

Arthur turns away and shrugs off his doublet, dropping it over the back of a chair, a moment later his belt is unbuckled and he places his sword onto the table. "Father is convinced that you have magic, and I'm refusing to even discuss it." The Prince says as he plops down in his chair. "At this point, it makes no difference whatsoever."

"Arthur," Merlin says dropping down on his knees before the Prince's chair.

"Merlin, don't." Arthur warns as he leans forward until their faces are within a few inches of each other. "The law stands, and you will keep your mouth shut no matter what you have to say."

"You're not allowing me to …" Merlin says, though not being permitted to finish.

"I said keep your mouth shut." Arthur says reaching up to hold Merlin's face firmly in his hands. "Or I will keep it shut for you."

"You are always welcome to try," Merlin says as he leans in towards the Prince. With that their mouths meet with equal passion. Arthur's mouth opens under Merlin's teasing kiss, and neither hear the main door open.

A sharp intake of breath, and the quick turn of heals on the stone floor barely catch the attention of the two men locked in passion. Pulling away, Arthur catches sight of a black cape. Frowning, the Prince moves around the kneeling Merlin, he rushes to the door. "Who was that?" the Prince demands of the guard.

"Lord Agravaine, Sire. He said he brought a message from the King and needed to see you immediately." The guard says with a quick nervous swallow and a glance at the second guard. "I don't know why he left so quickly, he was insistent that the King needed his message delivered to you."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Of Dreams and Nobility**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

At the end of the time Uther spent reentering the court politics, the King had come to an apparent decision. While the King discussed many things with various members of court, the exact decision made was clouded in mystery. The messengers sent out by Uther to Camelot's allies, and the private courier's carrying responses, send up a frequent sound of hooves beating sharply against the cobblestone of the courtyard. Something was coming, and none save Uther knew a thing.

Standing at the window overlooking the courtyard, Arthur tugs on his shirt while he watches the latest courier's arrival. "This should be the last of them," Arthur comments as he ties the strings at the neck of his shirt. "Hopefully father will be sharing his secret during dinner tonight."

A soft intake of breath is all that is received in reply. When Arthur turns back he finds Merlin deep asleep under the sheets and blankets on Arthur's bed. The Prince smiles fondly at the sleeping figure. "Your endurance has suffered," He comments with a grin. A short indulgence of their passions had quickly drawn poor Merlin into a midafternoon nap while it seemed to energize Arthur. Crossing the distance to the bed, he places a gentle kiss against the back Merlin's ear gaining a soft purring sound in response.

As Arthur finishes dressing and departs to see to the tasks for the day, Merlin drifts into a dream where its evening and he's wandering through the lower city in search of something. Happily exchanging greetings to people unseen for several months, the dream is one welcomed by the gregarious servant. The sights, sounds, and smells happily remind the warlock of the pleasant hours spend in the company of the people now moving through his dreams.

"Good to see you out and about, Merlin," The grandmotherly voice of Agatha calls out as she passes Merlin. Holding a dagger aimed at the Warlock's flat belly, her attention is held looking into the face of the Warlock. "All back to normal I see."

Waving at Agatha, Merlin eyes the dagger curiously, but says nothing as the woman physician disappears around the corner. A moment later a deep howl vibrates through the lower city. None of the citizens react. "Did you hear that?" the Warlock says grabbing someone walking past. That someone blurs for a moment and then in a swirl of color the identity of the person resettles into someone familiar. The person held is now Gwen. "Gwen? Did you hear that?"

"What?" she asks innocently with a warm smile. "It is a bit noisy, but then it always is this time of day. People finishing up and looking forward to the a little time off in the evening makes it this way." Somewhere in the lower city an infant cries drawing both Gwen and Merlin's attention. When the cry quiets, Gwen gives Merlin a hug and a smile "I am so very happy for you. Back to normal and looking well." With that, she breaks away and wanders away as if that were the most normal thing to do.

Another howl cuts through the chatter taking place in the lower city and from the corner of his eye, Merlin catches sight of a bulky black figure and glowing red eyes. Merlin shivers with fear. The sight, no more than a glimpse is terrifying. "Doesn't anyone see it? Can no one hear a thing?" Merlin calls out in his dream.

"Keep calm Merlin, all will be alright.' Agatha says calmly appearing out of nowhere. Holding out a hand, the physician offers Merlin a potion. "Drink this and everything will go away." Stepping up behind the woman, the large black beast opens its mouth in a wicked snarl.

"Run!" Merlin warns as he begins to back up

Large sharp teeth flash threateningly as red eyes seem to smolder with an unearthly magic. It's dark fur over bulky muscles is tense and threatening like many predators. Its massive dog like shape swirls for a moment as if suddenly turned gaseous as its shape shifts slightly adding more length to its claws and teeth.

The sound of a horse's hooves clattering on the cobblestones causes Merlin to look up to see who might be ridding by in the midst of his nightmare. Before seeing the face, the warlock seems to know. "Agravaine" he mutters with distaste. Watching the black clad figure ride by, there is shock when the Lord stops and leans down to affectionately pat the top of the creatures head. Laughing, Agravaine's horse rears up and then darts away carrying the laughing Lord from the scene.

Caught between glancing at the beast and towards the potion bearing Agatha, Merlin continues to back up as if knowing on some level that the death was drawing near. His mouth opens once more to call out a warning, but it comes too late as Agatha's head is ripped off with one powerful and sickly sounding bite from the horrible beast.

Blinking in confusion, Agatha does not die, instead her disembodied head speaks, "Take your potion Merlin, and everything will go away." She says as the beast tosses her head up into the air playfully like it were a kibble. Opening its mouth to catch the head as it drops back down from the toss, Agatha speaks, "Everything will be normal again." With that one last thing said, her bodiless head it caught and swallowed by the beast with one gulp.

With the head gone, the massive black beast stomps towards Agatha's still standing body and it begins to lick at the pooling blood as if it were a kitten feasting on cream. The sight turns Merlin's stomach and he has to fight back a wave of nausea as spatters of blood color the creature's huge white teeth.

Fear and panic take hold as the glowing red eyes look up, Merlin begins to hyperventilate. "You won't have me" he warns as he turns to run. Managing only a few steps, he finds himself caught as something shakes him vigorously at the shoulders. A howl sounds out almost as if at his ear and he begins to scream.

"Merlin! Wake up!" Gaius says as he vigorously shakes the boy's shoulder. "You're having a dream, now wake up will you." Frowning with concern, the elder man rolls Merlin onto his back from his side. "Merlin! It's a Nightmare." He says as the boy seems to struggle with something. When the boy starts screaming, the Court Physician reaches out and soundly smacks the boy in the face.

The scream is silenced and Merlin's blue eyes spring open in surprise. Blinking several times he reaches up a hand to gingerly touch his cheek. "Ow." He says softly.

"You were screaming," Gaius said looking down as if embarrassed to have used such a physical means to disrupt the nightmare. "I didn't have my smelling salts with me."

"It was so real," Merlin says sweeping his hand over his face to dislodge the last shred of sleep. "But it was unreal at the same time." Looking up at Gaius he smiles, though it's forced. "I suppose I should be up and dressed." He says sheepishly, "I've been caught napping."

Gaius smirks as he looks into Merlin's eyes. "Napping, unclothed, in Arthur's bed. And not the first time, so we can skip over that discussion so you can tell me about the nightmare."

Blushing deeply, Merlin wiggles uncomfortably under the covers a moment as he gathers his thoughts. "I was walking in the lower city and there was this massive beast. It was a dog of some sort with huge teeth and red eyes. It was larger than a horse and its teeth were as long as my arm." Frowning he shivers at the thoughts of what the beast had done. "In the dream, it tore off Agatha's head, it was horrible." Shivering again, the warlock considered other odd things from the dream, but kept them unsaid since it was the dog that had caused the terror.

"Red eyes?" Gaius asks as his brow furrows in thought. "Glowing I suppose?"

"That's right, almost not of this world. It was hard to look into the eyes since doing so almost felt like death." Merlin says pulling the covers up under his chin as would a frightened child. "And after it killed, it seemed to feast on the death it had caused." Shaking his head as if the motion would shake off the feeling of dread caused by the dream, he looks into the Physician's eyes. "Do you suppose it means anything?"

"From your description, the beast could be a barghest." Gaius says frowning deeply, "If memory serves it's a monstrous goblin dog that appears in the night. It is said that those who see it are to die soon after."

"Is it something conjured?" Merlin asks curiously, "Or is there some other means for someone to lure it into the Kingdom?"

"I'm not sure to be honest." Gaius says, "It's been seen before and has been called by a number of names, but off the top of my head I couldn't tell you much more than I already have." Reaching out and patting the splint of younger man's still healing hand atop the covers, he adds, "But when you consider who dreamed about it, it might be wise if we took some time to do a little research."

"Maybe after I get dressed?" Merlin asks with a lopsided grin.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Well that was just lovely." Arthur says heatedly as he enters into his chambers. "As much as I love him, my Uncle has managed to completely pervert everything I've told him about our relationship." The prince says as he moves to his window overlooking the courtyard. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to be in the middle of a conversation about a highly personal matter with both a father and an uncle?"

"I suppose it ranks up there with being caught asleep, naked, in your lover's bed by one's guardian." Merlin says as he closes the door to Arthur's wardrobe after neatly tucking away the Prince's freshly washed clothes.

"Then it's been one of those days we both can complain about. I never realized exactly how much my father and uncle hate each other until I saw them at it today." Arthur says as he leans against the stone wall to watch Merlin. "Our relationship has become their latest battle and I'm caught in the middle."

"I'm sorry." Merlin says as he moves to stand at Arthur's side.

"And how is that your fault?" Arthur asks as he gathers Merlin into his arms. "It was bound to happen at some point. I can't exactly keep you hidden away without someone making some sort of effort figure out why. Neither of them is willing to leave me to my own business." Leaning into the other man, the Prince nibbles at the base of Merlin's left ear while he rubs his lover's swollen belly. "You're getting so big it's a wonder that we've not be caught in the middle of something more than a kiss."

Laughing, Merlin pushes away from Arthur, "I wonder that often myself considering your ego and physical appetite seems to grow in size with my belly."

Reaching out to tap Merlin's belly, Arthur laughs. "You seriously can't blame me." He says teasingly. "Name one man who doesn't boast over the evidence that their seed grows." For that Arthur receives a glare. "Alright, let me rephrase that, name one man who isn't pregnant that doesn't boast over the evidence of their seed growing."

"You deserve to sleep alone tonight for that." Merlin says as he crosses his arms over his chest. If not for the sudden growl of the pregnant man's stomach, his posture might have looked almost imposing.

"Hungry are we?" Arthur says with a laugh as he heads into Merlin's room. "I promised father that we'd have dinner with him." Arthur calls out from the servant's quarters. "He said he had something to discuss."

"What are you doing in here?" Merlin asks as he moves towards his own quarters. Furrowing his brow, and offering a look of confusion, the raven haired young man watches Arthur dig through the wardrobe.

"To walk the halls, we'll have to find something that covers your expanding waistline without drawing too much attention." Arthur demands as he pokes through the clothing hanging in Merlin's closet.

"Are you saying I'm getting fat?" Merlin says as he follows Arthur. "Because if that is what you're saying, then you definitely risking some alone time."

"You're pleasantly larger perhaps, but not fat." The prince says with a grin. Pulling out a red tunic and a log black overcoat Arthur holds them out for inspection. "This will work." He says as he tosses them on the bed, the Prince smiles, "Hurry up then, get dressed and we'll be off to have dinner with my father."

"Are we eating dinner or am I attending it?" Merlin asks as Arthur walk by. "I can hardly believe your father would sit down to a meal with a servant sitting at the table."

"I said I promised my father we would have dinner with him." Arthur says impatiently as he looks in his own wardrobe. Pulling out a black doublet, he pulls on the garment. "You're eating."

A short time later, just after sunset, Merlin and Arthur step out into the hallway. The Prince nods to the Guards as they pass, while Merlin can do little more than offer a smile and then hide the coloring in his cheeks. He was sure that there were times that several of their nocturnal activities could be heard well into the hallway.

Following alongside Arthur, Merlin's thoughts about their nightly activities has him grinning from ear to ear. Passing a few known faces, he nods or waves, and receives a good many genuine smiles in return. "I've only gotten a few odd looks." He says with a glance at the Prince as they near their destination.

"You always get a few odd looks Merlin," Arthur laughs.

"Most are looks of pity since everyone knows how hard it is to work for you." Merlin quips back with his chin held high.

"Well then you're dismissed from my service." Arthur says in a voice that seems entirely too serious.

"That's not funny Arthur." Merlin replies quickly. The serious tone used by the Prince unnerves the young man enough so that he stops in his tracks. "It's not like I can go out and get another job at the moment."

"Will you come on and get moving. I don't want to be late for dinner." Arthur says as he stops a short distance away at the royal dining room. The guards come to attention at the Prince's arrival and reach to open the door. "You'd better hurry." He calls out in warning.

Pressing his lips tightly in frustration, Merlin quickly hurries to catch up before the door is fully open. The sight that greets them is not a simple dinner with the King. "I thought we were to have dinner with your father privately…" the dark haired young man says through his clenched teeth.

"Did I? I'm sure I didn't say it was private." Arthur says as he reaches behind and shoves Merlin into the room.

The dining hall was set up with the King's table at the furthest point in the room, crossing the width of the room. A longer table was set up along each side of the room. The King sat in the center of his table with two place settings on either side. On the furthest right place setting sat Geoffrey of Monmouth. On the right side of the room sat Leon, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan. On the left side of the room sat Gaius, Hunith, Agatha, and Gwen.

"Ah good!" Uther says as he stands. As the King stands so too does all in attendance in the hall. Moving along the back of the room, and coming around the table to stand in the center of the room, the intimidating figure of the King shown once more in the figure that now commanded the audience within the room. Motioning to Geoffrey to come forward, the librarian stepped forward lugging a large book held tightly to his chest. "Lady Hunith, if you please." Uther said, turning to glance to the left table.

Carrying a smile that that transformed her features to that of a much younger woman, Hunith stepped forward. She wore a lavender dress that had small seed pearls sewn around the bodice in a lovely Celtic pattern, the sleeves, made of sheer organza, were long and elegant. Reaching the Kings side, she curtsied. "My Liege." She says softly.

Sweeping a hand to Merlin, the King asks, "Lady Hunith of Carmarthen, Is this your son and heir?"

"It is Sire." Hunith says with looking into the King's face while avoiding her son's confused open mouthed stare. With that said, Gaius moves from the table to Hunith. Taking her by the arm, he escorts her to stand several paces away from Uther off to the left.

"Merlin, come forward." Uther says firmly in a tone that allows for no argument.

"What is …" Merlin starts. A gentle shove from behind forces him to take the steps needed or fall flat on his face. "Sire…." He mutters, not sure what he is to say or do, though clearly from his expression it looks like the dark haired young man is likely to bolt at any moment. From behind someone is forcing him to his knees. When he settles, he watches Arthur come forward to stand beside his father.

Off to the right, mischief dances in Gwaine's eyes as he leans to Leon and whispers something. Leon's instant grin hints that Gwaine is having a bit of fun. When he turns to whisper something to Percival, it becomes clear that more than one Knight is enjoying the spectacle taking place in the center of the hall.

Clearing his throat, Geoffrey opens his book. "It is commonplace for a King to demand homage from all nobles of the land, either at the time he is crown or when he bestows nobility upon a person or family. Today King Uther has issued his demand." Turning to look down into Merlin's eyes, the Librarian continues, "Merlin, son of Hunith, are you prepared to give the Oath of Fealty?"

"Um…." Merlin manages to choke out.

"Merlin, say yes," Hunith says as he bends down to whisper into his ear.

"Yes?" Merlin repeats aloud.

It is now Geoffrey's turn to lean forward, "Put your hands together as if in prayer and offer then to the King." He whispers, "And then repeat all that I say. Do you understand?"

Closing his mouth, he chews on his lower lip a moment before nodding to the Librarian. Clasping his hands as in prayer, Merlin stretches them outwards towards the King.

"Now repeat the oath after me," Geoffrey announces for all to hear. With those words silence fills the room. The words are spoken by the librarian in a solemn tone. When finished he looks to Merlin to repeat all that was said.

Looking first to Arthur for courage, and then to his friend Gwaine for strength, Merlin looks up into Uther's face and speaks, "I, Merlin, son of Hunith, do swear with both heart and mind that I will be faithful, obedient, and bear true allegiance to His Highness King Uther, his heir Crown Prince Arthur, and all successors, according to law and traditions of Camelot. For King, Prince, and Kingdom I swear with my life."

Though modified slightly, Geoffrey nods to the King that the oath is binding. Uther reaches out and takes Merlin's hands, and announces to all. "I King Uther accept the oath given. Hence forth, let him be known as Lord Merlin." Looking to Merlin he says with authority, "You may rise."

Thankfully, as the King turns to retreat to his table, followed by Geoffrey, both Gaius and Arthur are quick to help Merlin to his feet.

"What the hell was all that?" Merlin whispers loudly, staring first at his mother and then to Arthur. "Has everyone just lost their minds? Or is it just me?"

Hunith gives her son a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you my boy, but we will need to talk later."

"She's right, my father will allow some words, but its dinner time and he'll not appreciate being kept waiting." Arthur says as he takes ahold of Merlin's arm and drags him to the front table.

"I can't sit here…." Merlin protests as Arthur tries to gently ease him into the chair on the furthest left from the King.

"You just swore an oath to do as you were told." Arthur says with a grin, "So sit down and shut up, Lord Merlin." For those words the Prince receives a hostile glare that promises further discussion.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A Year and a Day**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

With dinner at an end, several friends gather in the Court Physician's chambers to continue the discussion on what couldn't be said in the presence of the King. It was in this privacy setting, among friends, that Merlin had learned about the bride price his mother had accepted.

"You did what?" Merlin shouts, lowering his voice at the very last syllable after remembering that he was speaking with his mother. "How could you? Sell off a chicken, I'd understand. Barter for a piece of furniture with a half field of wheat, that's all above board and reasonable." Shaking his head and then reaching up to hold the back of his neck as if to relieve tension that was clearly building in the young man the more he spoke.

"Merlin, you're mother managed a perfectly agreeable situation." Gaius says calmly hoping to settle Merlin's frustrations. "It's actually resolved a number of issues so you should be thanking her."

"Oh look, there goes Lord Merlin. I knew him when he was a lowly servant boy catering to the needs of the future King." Merlin says mockingly as he continues along his rant. "Have you heard how he got himself a title?" Running his hands through his hair, the warlock starts to pace. Suddenly stopping, he reaches up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Mother, I love you with all my heart, but I really wish you would have talked to me before you did this."

"It was for the best, both King Uther and Prince Arthur were very reasonable in their request." Hunith says in a calm voice as she watches her son work through his shock. "Their generosity will benefit so many. I had to take that into consideration as well. The title is unsettling, so I can feel your frustrations, but I won't apologize." Crossing her arms over her chest, she lifts her chin defiantly.

"They are trying, as is your mother. It was no easy task for them to reach the agreement they did." Gaius says as he rises to his feet. "You know Uther's history, and you know that of your family." He says moving to stand before Merlin. "Look at it as the start of things to come."

"It was a bride price, all of it." Merlin says softly, "It's so utterly confusing that someone will need a chart to keep track of who's doing what for what reason. It shouldn't be happening this way."

"It seems rather brilliant if you ask me." Gwen interjects from her perch on the stairs leading up to Merin's old room. "And as she said, she only bargained for the option to ask you to agree to a hand fastening with the option of a year and a day."

"Your mother certainly has a good bit of skill in negotiations." Agatha agreed from her place sitting on the stairs beside Gwen. "With everything that you've both gained, you still have the option to say no or to keep the arrangement for only the year and a day and walk away after that."

"It's exciting if you ask me, my Lord." Gwen says with a slight squeal of delight at the end of her words. "Oh it sounds so perfect to say it aloud!"

"I'm sure you feel as if it's all out of your control at the moment," Gaius says placing a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder. "But perhaps you need to look at this as an opportunity to better achieve your destiny."

At that moment the door to the Physician's chambers creaks slightly as the door slowly opens. "Is it safe to come in?" Arthur says sticking his head through the opening.

"Of course it is Sire," Gaius calls out as the grip on Merlin's shoulder tightens. Lifting a brow and giving the boy a firm glare, he adds quietly to Merlin, "Behave yourself."

"You should go get some rest." Agatha says as she glances from Merlin to Arthur. "It's getting late and the evening has been eventful."

"Agatha's right," Hunith says as she rises to her feet. Reaching her son's side in a few steps she smiles at Gaius as he steps out of her way. Stepping near, she gently kisses Merlin's cheek and whispers to him, "Go talk to him Merlin."

Closing his eyes to gain control over warring emotions, Merlin finally nods. "I'm still mad." He replies as he gathers his mother into a loving hug.

"I know," Hunith says with a tired smile.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"You're quiet." Arthur says as they walk through the castle in the direction of the Prince's Quarters. "Are you alright?"

"My mother told me everything." Merlin says flatly without hint of emotion.

"I expected her to say something since it is the explanation you needed." Arthur says with a slight glance towards Merlin. "There was very little else we could do. I hope I'll be able to add my side of the story."

A shrug of his shoulder is all that Merlin gives to Arthur in reply. The remainder of the journey is quiet, leaving each of them to their own thoughts. Arriving at the Princes chambers, the two men enter silently.

Moving through the chambers, Arthur shrugs off his doublet and tosses it over the dressing screen. Turning, with the expectation to speak with Merlin, the Prince is surprised to find himself alone. "Merlin?" He wanders back along the path he'd taken in search of his companion. Finding him stretched out on the bed with his back to the door in the servant's quarters, he frowns with concern as he moves to stand beside the bed. "Are you alright?"

"None of this should have happened. This is not how it was supposed to be." Merlin says without looking over his shoulder.

Dropping onto the bed, Arthur reaches out a hand to roll Merlin over. The sadness in his friend's eyes brings a sigh to the Prince's lips. "Talk to me, tell me what you have on your mind."

Searching Arthur's eyes as if seeking something in the blue debt that would ease his mind, Merlin turns slightly more, fully onto his back, so that he fully faces the Prince. "Before the first time between us, before we were forced, did you ever think of me as a lover? Did you ever once consider me as anything but your bumbling servant who you barely tolerated?" The words spoken are calm but the questions held a great need to be answered.

Arthur's eyes grow unfocused and deep in thought. "There was a time," the Prince says, speaking aloud without direction to anyone specific. "There was a time where I didn't think of anyone but myself. Back then, I never thought of you as a friend, but here you are not only my friend but perhaps my very best friend." He says focusing his vision now on Merlin's face. "So I have to be honest when I tell you that I didn't think of you in any way but as my friend when we were forced together. But as it was with our friendship, it's the same with my affections." Without looking the Prince's hand seeks out and intertwines with Merlin's hand. "Now I can't imagine waking up without you in my arms."

Merlin closes his eyes a moment, almost as if trying to sort out what he'd been told. Taking a deep breath, and opening his eyes once more, he searches Arthur's face "What about Gwen?" His lip quivers slightly in unspoken words about love and friendship.

"She is my friend, and yes, I love her, but there has always been something about you." Arthur says visibly struggling to find the right words to describe how he felt. "I can't explain it, but when I'm not with you I think about you and when you're near I feel safe and powerful at the same time. You're a part of me, and I'm not whole without you." Squeezing his hand, the Prince tilts his head slightly and the corner of his mouth raises in a bittersweet smile. "Gwen and I talked months ago. She understands more than you can imagine."

"I'm still mad at my mother." Merlin says turning his gaze to the ceiling. "I feel like livestock traded during the harvest."

Stretching out alongside Merlin on the bed, Arthur draws in a deep breath and releases it slowly. "My father wants a legitimate heir. Geoffrey suggested adoption or hand fastening. Adoption was ruled out immediately since your mother wouldn't hear of it and I wasn't willing to have you as a brother after accepting my need to have you as my lover." Shifting up onto one elbow, the Prince looks into Merlin's eyes.

"So it could be worse." Merlin says with a shiver.

"Exactly," Arthur says in agreement. "You aren't a noble so my father wouldn't agree to a wedding in any form. Again, Geoffrey suggested the bride price that might establish your mother as a noble and then by default you would also be a noble. Your mother negotiated a very shrewd bargain. You should be proud of her standing up to my father the way she did." Chuckling lightly, Arthur added, "He found it harder to accept that you were not a noble than the fact that you were a man."

"I suppose he might have objected in the interest of your producing an heir," Merlin said as he rolls on his side to face the Prince.

"I suppose you're right." Arthur says as he reaches out to rest a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Anyway, the hand fastening allowed for several options. First there is the option of left handed so that I could claim you as a mistress and all of our children would be legitimate. I rejected that as insulting and beneath our honor to pursue. Due to our unusual circumstances, my father insisted that we pursue nothing more than the temporary union in order to assure the legitimacy of the child and to allow us the option to pursue something my father deems normal."

Sighing heavily, Merlin looks away from Arthur's face when he speaks. "So you want a year and a day?"

"It's what I can get now, and it leaves the door open for more if I can successfully get my father to agree." Arthur offers honestly. "So will you? Will you give me a year and a day?

"I suppose I have no other options." Merlin says looking up once more. "My master unfairly dismissed me so and I'll soon have another mouth to feed so I have to do something."

Rolling his eyes Arthur pulls Merlin close. "Anyone else would be thrilled to be wedded to the Crown Prince of Camelot, and you complain about being dismissed from a servant's job."

"It was a good job." Merlin points out.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Several weeks pass, leading the kingdom into the month of June and with it the promise of a new moon. The summer night is warm and the gentle breeze blowing through the rose garden picks up the scents of a hundred or more flowers. From somewhere far outside the castle walls, the seductive scent of lavender mingles with the sweet fragrances coming from the Camelot kitchens as a feast is being prepared.

Night had fallen, and activity is high in the royal gardens as Gwen and Hunith direct the preparations for the ceremony to come. Upon the deep green grass, a large circle made of petals is lightly outlined. At the east, west, north, and south a large pillar candle marks each direction. In all, the preparations are subtle yet delicately beautiful.

"Set the table in the middle," Gwen directs a pair of servants holding a large table within the circle. "Perfect, but have it directed to the north and south."

When the table is placed and the servants retreat, Hunith sweeps in with a box of items she proceeds to place upon the table. Humming softly, she smooth's a red cloth on the table followed by a lovely glass bell, a simple chalice, two white candles, a length of cord, and a small carved box. Looking over her shoulder to the east, she calls out to Gaius who sits upon a bench beside Merlin, "Have you seen Geoffrey yet? Isn't he supposed to be here?"

"He'll be here, Hunith." Gaius says before turning back to Merlin. "She seems to be enjoying herself." He comments with a smile.

"At least someone is." Merlin says while reaching up to rub one eye. "I barely slept last night, and when I did it was a nightmare again. Something's coming Gaius, there can be no other reason why I've been having the same dream over and over." Frowning and lowering his hand to rest on his massive belly, he sighs. "It's a different victim each time. It makes little sense other than the constant about the beast."

"If it is a barghest, then there should be some comfort that it can be killed by sword should the need arrive." Gaius says as he turns to watch Hunith and Gwen hurry about in the circle to finish the preparations. "It won't be easy, but the Knights have faced worse and managed well enough without your assistance."

Leaning closer, though the effort seems to put pressure on his ability to breath, Merlin whispers hotly, "I can still use my magic if needed."

"This is true, but the time it would take for you to waddle close enough to see, and the fact you can't easily get out of the away of anything that might try to harm you means that it wouldn't be wise for you to attempt to help." Gaius says sympathetically. "You don't have much farther to go before the child is born. After that you can possibly return to helping Arthur once more."

"Are we ready?" Geoffrey asks as he moves quickly through the garden towards the alter. Looking up into the sky, he presses his lips tightly. "The moon will be visible shortly."

"We're just waiting on the King and the Prince." Gaius says as he rises to his feet.

"Are we the last to arrive?" Uther asks as he strolls into the garden with Arthur to his right and several knights trailing behind. "Good," He says without waiting for anyone to answer. "Geoffrey you are free to begin."

"Gaius, could you give me a hand?" Merlin asks with a tug on the Court Physician's robe.

"Sire," Gaius says as he puts his hand under Merlin's left arm. Grinning, Arthur helps lift Merlin on the right.

"Thank you," the Raven haired Lord says with a slight coloring of embarrassment. Glancing at the Prince, Merlin smiles warmly. "Haven't changed your mind have you?" To that Arthur shakes his head.

Geoffrey rings the bell three times. "Let the gathering of family and friends present to witness the hand fastening of the Crown Prince Arthur Pendragon, and the Lord Merlin. Come forth and stand before us.

Moving around to Merlin's right Arthur wraps his arm around Merlin's. "Here we go." The Prince says as he leads Merlin to the circle. He pauses outside the circle and turns north to follow the outline of the circle. Stopping where they had begun their trip around the circle, Arthur guides them into the center to stand before Geoffrey.

Taking the chalice, the elderly librarian fills it with wine then offers it to the north, the south, east, and then the west, silently whispering an ancient prayer to the elements. Setting the chalice back on the altar, the Librarian lifts the cord and turns back to the two men.

Wrapping the cord up and over Merlin left and Arthur's right wrist, the elder man pauses and says "May the Air keep the relationship fresh and light between these two." Twisting the cord and looping it downward over the two wrists, Geoffrey says, "Let the fire in their hearts keep their passion burning." Twisting the cord again, the Librarian loops the cord upwards again, "May the water be as deep as their love and keep them strong." One more twist the cord is looped downwards one final time. "As with the earth may their lives together remain strong." With that the cord is knotted.

Turning and reaching for the chalice, Geoffrey offers it to Arthur. Taking the chalice, the Prince holds it up in salute towards Merlin. "It is my wish to join with you, become whole and complete." Taking a sip of the wine, he offers the chalice to Merlin. Holding it up to Arthur, he smiles. "It is my wish to join with you, to offer all that I am so that we might be complete." Taking a sip of the wine, Merlin offers it back to Geoffrey.

Turning from the couple, the older man places the chalice on the altar. Taking next the small carved box he turns and lifts the lid to the box. Inside two silver rings lay nestled in a swatch of velvet. "Do any say nay to the union?" Geoffrey calls out only to find silence in reply he offers the box first to Arthur and then to Merlin, so that they each take a ring.

As they each place a ring on the other's hand, the Librarian finishes the ceremony. "Let all hold in witness that these two are joined. Let it be known that should this arrangement be found agreeable then they may return in a year and a day to finalize the union for life."

"A year and a day," Merlin says softly, leaning towards Arthur.

Leaning the remainder of the way, the Prince places a light kiss on his spouses lips. "A year and a day."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Three days later, King Uther bursts into his son's chambers carrying a hand carved, beautifully polished cradle. "Will you look what I've found!" He calls out, knowing full well that Merlin is somewhere in the chambers. Not finding him in the main area, he moves toward the bed chamber. "I've got Arthur's first cradle. It seems fitting that ….."

"Help," Merlin calls out in a pitiful breathless voice. On his knees beneath the window, Merlin's pale figure is curled forward gipping his belly in agony. "I can't breathe," he gasps, struggling to remain conscious.

Dropping the cradle to the floor, the king runs back to the door, issuing orders to send for the Prince and the Court Physician. The guards set off at a run in different directions. With help sent for, the King returns to his son-in-law. "Can you stand?" Uther asks as he kneels beside the suffering young man.

Shaking his head, Merlin can do nothing but close his eyes tightly. "The child wants out, and he wants out now." Gasping a few times as if to catch his breath, his pinched expression tells of the great pain he's trying to fight. "Cut me open if you have to."

"Gaius and Arthur both will be here soon," Uther says as he looks from the suffering boy to the bed, then back again. Tucking his hands under Merlin's arms, the King lifts slow and steady, aiming to get the boy to his feet.

Merlin lets loose a cry of agony when he's half way to his feet. "I can't…" the boy whimpers as he nearly falls back down to the ground.

Sweeping his other hand behind the boy's knees, the King easily lifts the boy into his arms. Taking the few steps to the bed, Uther gently place the boy into the bed. "Hurry up Gaius!" he called out.

The long wait was nearly over.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Life and Death**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Another scream echo's through the Prince's chambers as Merlin withers in pain atop the bed. Curling tightly around his large stomach with his eyes clenched tightly, he continues to fight the pain.

"I command you, do not die!" Uther says with a strained look of panic in his eyes. Something was going wrong and the King was clearly at a loss as to what to do. The sight before him was too close to the events of his own son's birth.

As if in answer to the scream, Agatha rushes into the Prince's chambers. Breathing heavily it is clear that she had run ahead. There was something about her expression that showed not confidence but fear. Her eyes darted quickly around the room, taking in Uther's lone presence.

"Do something!" Uther demands as he looks back to the bed and the panting figure twisted in pain.

"Sire, please go, I've got everything under control now." Agatha says as she swiftly makes her way to the bedside. Thankfully, Uther did not have to be told twice, and he certainly did not object to being sent away. With one last look at Merlin, the King nods his head and heads for the door so to wait in the hallway.

"Water broke," Merlin gasps out, barely able to form words, and clearly struggling to give the information needed. "Holding….. place…. With mag…" He moans as tears fall freely from his closed eyes.

"I'm sorry Merlin, truly I am." Agatha says softly as she pulls a knife from the folds of her skirt. Eyeing Merlin's belly like a mortal enemy, the woman presses her lips together for a moment in silent resolve. "I've grown very fond of you and your family. I've learned so much, but it was never expected to come this far." She says lifting the knife. Her voice holds regret but also a shiver of fear. "A life for a life was the bargain and I am not willing to see it come to pass. The ban on magic remains, we've gained nothing." Closing her eyes as she plunges the knife downwards towards unborn child she winces as she feels the resistance of flesh and then hears Merlin's scream.

Not fully lost to the pain, Merlin gasps and looks up into Agatha's face as she speaks the last of her words, "No…" he cries out in desperately though the word sounds more like a moan of pain. Reacting without thinking he reaches up to catch the knife as it plunges downward. The sharp tip slices through the flesh of his palm, glides along bone finding a clear path through the warlock's hand. As the weapon is fully imbedded to the hilt, Merlin screams at the new source of pain as he curls his fingers around the hilt of the knife. In this most painful manner, the young lord prevents the weapon from being used again.

"The child must die!" Agatha screams as she fights to withdraw the knife from Merlin's hand.

Blood spatters on the Physician's dress and in her face, as it does both Merlin and the bed top. The lifeblood flows freely, and yet the young lord ignores the grisly sight as he fights for the life of the child within him. His eyes flash gold and remain so as he pushes Agatha back against the wall and holds her there with his magic. The demand upon his magic is great, perhaps too great in the face of the blood loss and the struggle with a child seeking to be born. "I cannot let you…." He manages to whisper.

Agatha begins to chant and her eyes turn gold with magic as Merlin feels the tug on the knife as the Physician's magic beings to twist the blade in an effort to force it into the unborn child. Merlin's magic begins to crumble as the pain of his body mingles with that of the blade twisting in his hand. He fights the movement of the blade. Suddenly Agatha's magic is gone.

"We shouldn't have trusted her," Gaius says as he holds his medicine bag high after belting Agatha soundly in the head with it. Turning to Merlin, he sees the boys' situation now that he has the time to really look. "Oh my," he says just above a whisper.

"She is ….the life….." Merlin gasps out, barely holding onto consciousness and now unable to move from the pain assaulting his body. "for the life."

"Changed her mind did she?" Gaius says calmly as he swiftly moves to the bed. Reaching out, the elder man lifts the hand with the embedded knife. "You can let go of the hilt now," he says gently as he tries to remove the weapon from the bleeding wound.

"Water broke." Merlin says breathlessly. His eyes are nearly closed, but they glow golden with magic effort.

Behind Gaius someone startles with a sharp intake of air as they witness the sight in the bed. "What happened?" Gwen says with wide eyes and a look of fear.

Peeling back Merlin's fingers so to remove his grip on the hilt of the knife. Gaius doesn't even look back at the young woman. "I need towels, and I'll need hot water. Uther is in the hall. Get him to send for someone and then I'll need your help to put pressure on this wound while I deliver the child."

"What are you doing with your magic," Gaius whispers quietly once Gwen has left. "Are you keeping the child from tangling with your intestines?" Merlin's eyes close fully as he nods weakly. The strain he's under shows clearly in his face and neck. "Good, hold it as long as you can." Prying off the last of the boy's fingers, he quickly withdraws the knife and tosses it to the opposite side of the room. "Gwen! I need you in here!" Gaius calls out.

"Tell me what to do," Arthur says, appearing suddenly at the bedside. His blue eyes are wide but determined to help. "Gwen said Agatha had attacked Merlin. Tell me, what can I do to help." As the prince speaks, his gaze sweeps over the scene in his room. His eyes hold a hint of concern and worry, but he holds himself in check.

"I need you to put pressure on this wound," Gaius says with a nod towards the hand being held tightly in his grasp.

"I'll do it," Hunith says as she enters the room carrying a tall stack of towels. "Let Arthur help with the birth of his child." As she walked, she carried herself with the same calm that Gaius had exhibited. Keeping her eyes trained upon her son's strained expression, she sits on the edge of the bed. Placing the stack of towels within the Court Physician's reach, she takes Merlin's injured hand.

Gaius takes a towel and with Hunith's help, they wrap the wound tightly. "Put pressure here, and here," the Physician says pointing first to Merlin's wrist and then to the wound. "That should slow the blood flow until I have a chance to repair the damage."

Entering the room with a bucket of water, Gwen pauses at the foot of the bed. "Where do you want the water?"

Looking towards Gwen, Gaius is surprised to find not only her but the King carrying a bucket as well. "Right there is fine." He says quickly, "Fill a pitcher with the water so I can wash my hands."

"Take the Physician Agatha to the dungeon," Uther commands of the Guards who had followed the King into the room. "She is to be executed at sunrise tomorrow." The anger in his expression was a reminder that he was a force within Camelot to be reckoned with.

"She'll be dead within the hour," Gaius says with little sympathy for the woman as he rolls up his sleeves. Making his way to the stand holding the basin the Prince used for washing he holds his hands and lower arms over the basin. Looking over his shoulder to the King, the Physician adds, "She is the life to be forfeited upon the birth of the child. She aimed to kill it before birth to save herself."

Gwen looks to the unconscious woman with a frown and a look of betrayal as Agatha is dragged off by the Guards. "How could she, I know she had love in her heart for all of us." She says as she turns her attention back to the task at hand. Slowly pouring the hot water over Gaius's hands washing away Merlin's blood, she shakes her head in disbelief. "Even if she began with deception, I know she was fond of Merlin." When Gaius winces slightly as the water touches his skin, she chewed her lower lip as she watched the old man's hands and arms turn red from the heat of the water. "I'm sorry." She says

Hunith also looked at Agatha with confusion. "It doesn't matter what she felt or what fondness she held for anyone. In the end, just as it was in the beginning for her, she aimed to do harm." Looking down at Merlin, she sighs. "At least you'll gain something pure and beautiful for suffering you've been forced to endure."

"Don't give her another thought." The old Physician says as he shakes off the droplets of water before returning to the bed. "Arthur, I need you to get him on his back with his head up a little bit to help him breath." As the Prince complies, Gaius looks over his shoulder. "Dump the water in the basin and fill it with lukewarm water. I'll need you to wash the infant when he's born."

Without questions or so much as a comment, Gwen is quick to pour the bloody water out the window so that it would trickle down the wall to the ground below. Returning the basin to the stand, the maiden pours the remainder of the hot water from the pitcher into the basin. After sitting the pitcher on the stand, she practically runs from the room, returning a moment later with the pitcher from the dining table. Pouring in the cold water, she calls out. "Ready,"

"Arthur, pull his shirt up so to give Gaius access to Merlin's belly." Hunith says gently to Arthur as she continues to grip her son's injured hand.

Being forced onto his back, Merlin is left gasping for air and shivering in agony. Sweat trickles down his face and his eyes remain clenched tightly closed. "Is there anything you can give him for the pain?" Arthur asks with concern.

"I wish I could," Gaius says as he wipes a surgical blade with a vinegar smelling concoction. Pouring the same solution onto a small cloth, the Physician wipes the skin of Merlin's lower abdomen. "He needs to keep his wits about him." Taking several towels and placing them between Merlin's legs, Gaius bends forward with the knife. "Merlin, I'm going to make the cut now. I need you to continue what you're doing for just a little while longer. It's almost over."

Holding Merlin's left hand, Arthur leans down and slides his other hand under his spouses shoulder. Placing his forehead just above Merlin's ear, he whispers softly, "You can do this Merlin. I've seen you bravely endure so much. I know you can manage this better than most."

Hesitating only an instant with the blade against Merlin's lower abdomen, Gaius takes a deep breath and slices a six inch cut to the flesh beneath the blade. As he cuts, Merlin throws back his head and screams for all he's worth.

Despite his age, the Court Physician moves quickly. As amniotic fluid drains from the wound, Gaius slips a hand into the opening. Probing Merlin's abdomen gently, Gaius seems satisfied with what he finds before he begins to guide the child's head to the outside world. "Keep it up Merlin, we're almost done." The older man says. He sounds as if he's offering the boy encouragement, and he is in a way doing just that. Cryptically, Gaius is encouraging Merlin to keep up the magical barrier that separates the child from its parent's intestines.

With the amniotic sac in place there was a marginal barrier that they had strengthened with magic through the pregnancy, but with the water sac now broken there was a free flow between the parent's internal organs and the child's wiggling arms and legs. Now was truly the most dangerous time for both parent and child.

"He has a head full of blonde hair!" Hunith says as the child head emerges from the wound cut by the Physician. With the head through, the remainder of the child's body slips free in a gush of liquid. The infant wiggles a little, then suddenly it draws a breath and lets loose a mewing cry of protest.

A joyful laugh sounds from the foot of the bed. "Already the young prince is making demands!" Uther says bursting with grandfatherly pride. Moving to stand beside his son, he gives his son a hearty slap on the shoulder. "Congratulations, Arthur!"

"Looks like you," Merlin mutters in exhaustion as he gives Arthur a reassuring smile before the darkness of sleep takes him.

"Will Merlin be alright?" Arthur asks as he watches the Court Physician tie the umbilical cord in two places.

"He just needs some rest." Gaius says as he cuts the cord. Lifting the crying infant and placing it in Gwen's arms, the Physician turns his attention back to Merlin. "It's good for him to sleep now. At least this way he won't be in any pain." Gently tugging on the cord brings forth resistance and a strange wet sound. "I'm waiting on the placenta to detach so I can close him up." Gaius explains.

Had there been any further questions, they were lost in the louder and definitely angry cry from the infant. "He's alright," Gwen is quick to assure the faces that are now turned in her direction. "He just doesn't like his first bath." She adds as she continues to clean the angry child.

"Sire," Gaius says catching the Kings attention. "You may wish to send for the wet nurse you've selected. The young Prince will want to eat soon." Without waiting for an answer, the Court Physician tugs on the umbilical cord once more, this time with success as the afterbirth releases from its point of attachment and is easily pulled from Merlin's belly.

"I'll go for her, Sire." Gwen says, offering to go fetch the wet nurse as she brings the newly cleaned infant to the Crown Prince. "Congratulations, My Lord, he is a beautiful child." She says with a sincerity that can't help but make Arthur smile.

"Thank you Gwen." Arthur says, turning the smile on his lips to look into the face of his son. "What a handsome fellow you are." The Crown Prince coos. The protesting infant grows quiet as his father's words, offering a pouting expression so to remind everyone that he's still not happy. The expression only causes Arthur to laugh. "Hunith, look, he has Merlin's pout."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The light of the morning sun reaches inward from the open window, touching upon the pale face of Merlin's sleeping form. The warmth caresses his face and draws the young man from his sleep. Blinking several times to help clear sleep from his mind, he makes to raise his right hand. Wincing in pain, he quickly abandons the effort.

"Good morning sleepy head." Gaius says as he rises from the chair beside the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asks as he reaches forward to lay the back of his hand against Merlin's brow.

"Could be worse, I suppose." Merlin says as he furrows his brow trying to figure out what was what.

"This is true." Gaius agrees as he pulls down the covers to inspect the stitches on Merlin's belly. "So far you seem to be healing nicely." Pulling the blanket back up, the Court Physician sits on the bed.

Suddenly, Merlin's eyes open wide, "Agatha!" he cries out, as he looks around the room in a panic. "Where's the child?"

"Calm down, the child is with Arthur and Uther. He's being introduced to the court as we speak." Gaius says with a smile. His smile does not however last long as he answers the question on the younger man's mind. "Agatha is dead. She passed suddenly a few minutes after your child was born."

"A life for a life….." Merlin mutters sadly. "She was a part of the group of sorcerer's who had captured us all those months ago. I should be angry at her for the deception, and for trying to kill the child, but I can only find pity in my heart."

"That's because you're a good person Merlin, better than most of us." Gaius says as he checks the bandage on Merlin's right hand. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, the older man looks into the young lord's face and smiles warmly as his eyes reveal a heavy dose of pride. "I've got to say Merlin, you never cease to amaze me. This time more than most."

Merlin can only look to his mentor with confusion. "What?"

The smile on the Court Physician's face grows wider, "Don't ever change Merlin. You are a truly wonderful person that never stops reminding me about the good we humans are capable of."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**New Path**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Standing at the highest most tower within the castle, Merlin looks out over the lands that stretch beyond the city that surrounds the castle. Strange shimmering mists creep forward as if it were an enemy stalking the unwary. Narrowing his eyes, as if to see further, something suddenly sweeps away the mists and the dream begins to fade and the dreamer is returned to awareness by the touches of a lover in the early evening hours.

Shivering as warm moisture is gently applied to the outline of his ear, Merlin releases a soft moan followed by a shiver as a breeze blows seductively along the moist outline. Tiny nibbles at the base of his ear, followed by bolder bites against his long slender neck cause the sleeping man to turn invitingly towards the source of the delicate pleasures.

Strong arms capture the sleeper in a possessive embrace as persistent licks and gentle bites become more demanding upon the flesh at the base of the dark haired young man's neck. Warmth from deep even breaths almost seems to dance with excitement over exposed skin.

"Merlin," Arthur growls as he licks the red mark he'd just applied to his spouse's neck. "You're so tempting."

Purring as he opens his eyes, Merlin smiles as he snuggles closer to the Prince. "You're welcome to take what tempts you." He mutters as a hand slips down Arthur's side before curving backwards to affectionately squeeze a firm buttock.

Arthur shifts slightly so that he leans over Merlin, offering a feather light kiss. "According to the Court Physician, we're not to have relations for a month at a minimum." The Prince says, with a hint of disappointment.

"I'm not very good at following directions." Merlin says with a slight pout. "Besides, it seems almost a necessity to test our compatibility now that I don't have a massive belly to contend with." Lifting his head slightly, the Prince's spouse bites at Arthur's lower lip. "You still want me don't you?" He asks with a husky voice filled with need.

In reply, Arthur captures Merlin lips with such intensity that both are lost to the Prince's exploration of his lover's mouth. Eager to touch and feel each and every crevice their tongues fight for domination as teeth nip and bite. The hunger between them demands aggressiveness, leaving them both breathless. "Maybe, just maybe, I want you." The blonde man manages to whisper when their lips part.

A sudden mewing sound breaks into any further thoughts that the two might have. At the sound Arthur lowers his head so that his brow rests against Merlin's shoulder. "He's going to make sure we follow Gaius's orders." Arthur chuckles as he lifts his head to brush a tender kiss on Merlin's cheek. "Are you up to holding him while I send for the wet nurse?"

Merlin's eyes brighten as he looks to the protesting infant in the cradle near the bed. "Absolutely, I've seen so little of his since he was born." He says as he shifts in the bed, trying to sit up. Wincing slight at the discomfort, the warlock finds himself frowning at his own weakness. "I can't believe the trouble I'm having moving. It's almost embarrassing."

"You're being hard on yourself." Arthur says as he moves easily off the bed. Moving easily to the cradle, the Prince gently lifts their son into his arms without breaking stride. "For someone who's just had a baby in the last day and fought off an attempt on our son's life at the same time, you're doing surprisingly well." As he puts the small blonde infant into Merlin's arms, the Prince stands back and smiles at the sight before him. "You know we're going to have to name him soon."

Merlin looks up surprised. "I have some say in the naming?" He asks.

"Of course you do. There's something about carrying the child inside your body that gives you some privilege." Arthur says with a smile. "You have to stop thinking like a servant and more like a Prince Consort."

Looking down at the infant, Merlin smiles brightly, "And what would you say about your name? It would have to be something noble and courageous like your father and intelligent like your other father?"

The infant mews softly and waves a tiny hand.

Chuckling at the sight of Merlin and their child, Arthur calls out over his shoulder. "I'll be back shortly."

"How would you like a name such as Dylan or Bryan?" Merlin says aloud, watching the infant's reaction. "Daniel is a nice name. Griffin is rather noble, but I don't think I could really manage that without thinking of an eagle faced magical beast." At the mention of the last name spoken, the child's face turns red with suspicious effort. "So you don't like it either."

"What doesn't he like?" Arthur asks as he returns a few moments later with a young woman in tow.

"His face turned red to the name Griffin." Merlin says as he lifts the infant towards the nurse Teresa, "Thank you Teresa," he says with a genuinely warm smile as she takes the young prince.

"You're welcome, My Lord." She replies smiling at the infant.

"What names have you and our son considered?" Arthur asks as he sits at the end of the bed. "I was thinking perhaps James, Henry, or perhaps William."

Merlin's eyes seem to glisten with memories at Arthur's suggestions, "I like William." Turning to look out the open window of their bedchamber a bitter sweet smile touches on his lips. "Will would have been honored." Quickly looking at Arthur, he adds, "If it was Will you were thinking of when you considered the name."

"It seemed fitting. He was your friend and he gave his life to save mine." Arthur says reaching out to lightly massage Merlin's foot. "And King William sounds rather nice."

"Then it's settled? William is our son's name?" Merlin asks with a tilt of his head.

"Prince William of Camelot," the Prince says beaming with pride.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The sound of the courtyard filling with spectators is a mix between fear and one of curiosity. When no hanging platform, executioners block, or pyre is visible the fear subsides and turns the growing crowds mood to one of anticipation and curiosity for what might be announced that day.

The sky is clear, and the sun is bright. Winds blowing from the east bring forth the earthy scents of the forest and of sweet smelling lavender and wildflowers. It is a beautiful day. Stepping out in the early afternoon sunlight, King Uther offers his subjects a not often seen sight. Raising his hand is a royal wave, he offers his subjects a regal smile. Beside the King stands the Crown Prince, handsome and glowing with affections for not only the small bundle in his arms but for his people.

"Today is a day for celebration." Uther calls out with an arrogant confidence that had been temporarily lost with the betrayal of the Lady Morgana. Uther turns and takes the small bundle from Arthur and cradles it gently as if precious above all else. "On this day, I humble myself before you, my beloved subjects. I have allowed my own fears and prejudice rule my common sense, and in doing so; I your king, in denying all magic, I have denied you all of the nurturing and healing aspects of that should have been available to make your lives more productive and pleasant."

At those words mutters of surprise, and whispers of what might be excitement, ripple through the crowd gathered in the courtyard.

"As you have all seen in recent years, the evil aspects of magic exist as does the non-magical evil aspects of humanity. Evil will not be ignored and so long as it exists the good and honorable will stand against it to keep it contained. This is a balance that exists in all aspects of life. In denying all magic, I have unwittingly allowed the darker side of magic to prosper without allowing the positive aspects to keep it in balance." Uther says with a voice that captures the people listening, "I ask that you forgive me for my blindness."

The soft murmurs in the crowd seem open and supportive.

"Magic itself appears to have forgiven me, and with that they have offered the Pendragon's and the people of Camelot a gift in the form of a newly born prince." Pausing, the King looks down into the bundle he holds within his arms. "This gift, Prince William, has opened our eyes and reminded us how precious life can be." He says looks towards the faces of the people gathered in the courtyard. "Let it be known that the Pendragon's accept this gift with pride and joy in our hearts, and in return we offer a gift to our subjects in the form of legalization of some forms of magic. Hence forth, the magical arts of Seeing, Healing, and Agriculture is now approved and encouraged.

The mutters within the crowd are cautious, but surprisingly positive and excited.

"Camelot has lost the Lady Morgana to the evils of magic, evil that might not have been embraced by her had I not been blind. I will forever love her, as will many within the kingdom, but her crimes against the subjects of Camelot cannot be forgiven nor forgotten. With that firmly established, let it be further known that witches and sorcerers will still be tried for any acts that do malicious harm to King, kingdom, or subject. Evil will not be tolerated in Camelot."

To this last statement, a cheer rises up from the subjects present in the Courtyard.

From the Prince's chambers, Merlin closes his eyes as the sound of the cheering from the courtyard fills the air. A single tear trails down the warlock's cheek as it does down the Court Physician's cheek. "Change has begun." Gaius says in a whisper. "All these long years…."

"The path we follow is happy and bright." Merlin says as he gazes out the open window. "The pain found upon the path not taken will soon be forgotten in the mists of time."

"Are you adding seeing into your list of skills?" Gaius asks with a lifted brow.

The corner of Merlin's mouth rises in a half smile and he closes his eyes as the need to rest and recovery takes hold. "I am no seer. But for the moment I have some level of knowledge of what is no more. What is and what will be seems so happy even if the exact details are clouded."

"We do seem to be on a good path." Gaius says with a smile.

"That we are." Merlin says as he drifts off into a restful sleep.

 

-The End (for now)


End file.
